Drifting
by relative1983
Summary: Set after OOTP, might start to contain slight HBP spoilers. After the death of the Dursleys, Harry is now recovering. Remus and Sev take care of him. How ever will this turn out? And just what has Harry been keeping secret for so long? Def. AU.REVISED!
1. Default Chapter

Drifting

Chapter 1: It.

"_To lose one's memories is like losing a part of oneself. Sometimes people welcome the loss of memories, but eventually they will yearn for those memories. With your memories, you'll feel whole. Should you be missing memories, you'll feel empty, you will feel lost. It will change you, it will alter your being. No, to lose ones memories is not always a good thing."  
_

Pain, all It could remember was pain. There was nothing beyond the pain that raked through Its body. It could feel almost every bone, muscle and nerve being in agony. The pain consumed all other things, such as rational thoughts and movements. It didn't know where It was, but It certainly was in pain. How It came to be in such pain, It did not know. How to get out of the pain, It did not know.

It could feel some pipe going into Its mouth, and It noticed that although this caused pain, it also helped relieve the pain a bit. If It had not been in such pain, It would have noticed that It was lying on a soft bed, but It was more aware of the pain than anything else. It could also hear some strange noises. Some beeping, some rattling sounds. What this could be, It did not know, but It didn't care enough to find out.

It felt something cool on Its forehead. It was glad that It could still think of something beyond the pain, but was quickly losing the battle to stay awake against said pain.

Soft sounds could be heard. It tried to make sense of those sounds and remembered that it were words. It was spoken to. Or so it seemed. The words were soothing for the painfilled mind. Just before slipping in the painless realm of sleep, nearing unconsiousness, It could hear some words which made It's heart leap with joy a bit.

"Yes, this boy might make it through the night. Hopefully he will then be able to tell us more."

'I'm not an It any more, I'm a boy, I'm a he.' And with that thought, He drifted off into some much needed sleep, void of all the pain still raking through his body.

A/N: I've revised this chapter as of 29 June 2008. Hopefully soon I manage to write a new chapter too.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1!

A/N: this story might seem a bit confusing right now, but trust me, it will get better and you will understand it better, probably after this chapter. Edited as of 29 June 2008.

Chapter 2: The Doctor.

Doctor Williams was one of the very best St. Peters Hospital had to offer. This night was one of the more quite ones, that is, untill there came a report of a severe car crash. So Dr. Williams - or Willie, as some colleagues called him - rushed to the ER. There would be several victims coming in. Two males had died at the site, but a woman and a boy were still alive, though they were in a critical condition according to the ambulance personnel.

When Dr. Willie arrived at the ER, the woman was just brought in and taken over by his colleague Dr. Sackins. The woman did not look good. Blood was everywhere and whilst trying to find where the wound(s) were that caused all the bleeding she was getting CPR.

Dr. Willie then turned his attention towards the doors were the boy was being brought in. He looked to be in just such a bad shape. His arms and legs were obviously broken even though they were strapped to the stretcher. Dr. Willie however was more worried by the amount of blood that came from the mouth and nose of the boy. This was an obvious sign of internal bleeding. He needed to operate, and soon or else the boy might not survive.

He listened carefully to the ambulance personnel who rapidly listed everything they had been able to find and some things they suspected. This only made Dr. Willie even surer that he needed to operate. So while the nurses prepared the boy for his operation, he did the same for himself. Hygiene called first after all.

After several agonizing hours of work, he could do no more for the boy. He was stable, though not much and needed the machines to make sure he kept breathing, to make sure his heart kept beating – heck - to make sure he survived.

The boy had severe internal bleeding, and Dr. Willie was relieved when he found out the liver and stomach were allright. If they had been damaged, he would have lost the boy for sure. Now the boy 'only' had a kidney removed, some of his intestines had taken the blow rather hard and had to be healed. His arms and legs were mended as best as he could, but more surgery was necessery when the boy was out of the immediate danger. The boy also had a crack in his skull and one of his eyes was damaged because of glass splinters. Since his glasses were found broken in the car, Dr. Willie assumed that was the source of the glass in the eye. The boy also had several deep cuts in his arms and legs, because of the metal of the car and other glass flying around. He was truly lucky to be alive.

If he would make it through the rest of the night and tomorrow, then they could operate to undo any further damage.

Unfortunately the other victims were not so lucky. Apart from the two males in the car that had already been dead when the ambulance arrived, Dr. Willie found out that the woman had died during her surgery. After she had died, they did an autopsie and found that practically all her organs had been destroyed in the crash. It was amazing she had even made it to the hospital in the first place.

Dr. Willie wrote his reports and also reported some things he noticed about the boy when all the blood was cleared away. He had some scars that were obviously old. One scar on his forehead and one on his elbow. When Dr. Willie came to the part where he had to fill in the name of the patient, he doubted. He didn't know the name of the boy. He called a nurse and asked her to inform with the police.

The police was sorry to say that they had found no ID-papers in the car. Or what was left of the car anyway. A part had caught fire and was completely burnt out. This was another reason those two males had died in the car, they were in the part that had caught fire. Later they found that the males were dead before the fire started, so this was somewhat of a relief to the doctors, who hated the thought of anyone being trapped in a car, whilst it was on fire.

The boy and womand had not been in the fire, because they had been flung from the car.

Aparantly they had been driving to fast. When the car came to an unexpected bend in the road they had probably seen this too late and veered of the road, against the railing, flew over the top, crashed into an uncoming truck, which ripped of half the car (and made the woman and boy fly out of it) and then came to a stop upside down. Yes, a very nasty car crash.

But, Dr. Willie still hadn't a name to fill in, so he just wrote: unknown and put the file away.

His shift was nearly over, so he decided to check on the boy again before going out.

In the IC- unit he saw nurse Kindle sitting at the bedside with a wet cloth over the boys forehead. Raising an eyebrow, she smiled at him and said: "He was aware for a moment I think. His temperature seemed to rise a bit, so I thought this might comfort him."

Dr. Willie smiled and checked all the machines and his patient, without moving him around. If the boy was somewhat aware, he would probably be in much pain. Perhaps it was better to keep him in a controlled coma for a while.

He smiled at the nurse again and said: "Well, this boy is going to make it through the night I think. Hopefully he will be able to tell us who he is, and who those other people were. Now that would be wonderfull."

Seeing as how he lifted the nurse's spirit with that, he greeted her, and walked out of the room. He could only hope his words were true. With this final thought he stepped out of the hospital to go home and get a good nights rest.

Several hundreds of miles away, a bird could be heard screeching and crying out for the one that needed her now more than ever.

A/N: So, I only watch hospital series and documents on TV, sorry for making any mistakes with this.


	3. Chapter 3: Awake

A/N: This is the first chapter being beta-ed by howling wolf! Thank you very much.

I was also wondering, if anyone actually read this story, since I haven't had any reviews at all! So if you read this, please review, even if you don't like it. But no flames, please. (Edited as of 29 June 2008. But not the A/N in here)

Chapter 3: Awake.

Dr. Willie was relieved to find out that the boy was still alive the next day. He didn't show any signs of waking, but the machine that monitored his brain activity showed that he was aware of his surroundings some of the time. It would be best for the boy to stay unconscious for a while anyway, or else he would be in too much pain.

So today he was going to check up on the boy's wounds and decide what other surgery he was going to give, and when.

Today nurse John was there. In the IC-unit patients were given two nurses, so that they would have someone familiar around. It was important for those patients. So this boy now had Nurse John and nurse Kindle, or Becky as she preferred to be called, as his own. John gave him an update on the boy, saying that he sometimes fluttered his undamaged eyelid and sometimes would make small sounds, but nothing more, nothing that could tell them anything about who he was, or if he was waking up.

Since they didn't know who he was, the boy had no-one that visited him. As it was the IC-unit people were not bound to visiting hours, since most patients were in a far too critical condition, not to allow their family and friends time with them. If you can die at any time, you tend to want to have someone familiar around.

But the boy was a mystery and the police still didn't have a clue on who the others were. They didn't look very much alike, so maybe he wasn't even family of the deceased ones. And they weren't from around, so perhaps they had been on a holiday. All in all, this didn't make it easier for the police to find out anything about the surviving boy.

They did make a report that was to be printed in the newspapers, but in the entire week that went by, nobody called the information number and nobody reported a missing boy. The other people that had been in the car were buried in the graveyard. If one day they would find out who they were, they could always get a proper burial.

Dr. Willie, Becky and John, had decided to stop calling the boy 'Boy' and called him Peter, after the hospital he was in. When he woke up he could probably tell them his name. Although, because of the crack in his skull, Dr. Willie hoped he didn't have any brain damage. But Peter reacted to external stimuli and this indicated that at least parts of his brain still functioned. He wasn't paralyzed which was lucky as well. He would need to learn how to use his legs and arms again, because they had been broken badly, but that was a hurdle they could overcome. The only thing they had to wait for now was for Peter to wake up. Important surgeries were done, and only when he would wake up, could they decide what else needed to be done. Unfortunately, waking up could take a while longer.

Peter's POV.

Still so much pain. Why am I in so much pain? Sometimes I try to move, but it doesn't work. I think I tried to open my eyes once, but I couldn't, they were so heavy and it was painful.

Then I would sink back into nothing, probably sleep, or perhaps I had been unconscious.

Sometimes I would catch parts of conversations. So there were people around me! It took me a while, but after some time I could identify three voices. One was probably female, she always sounded cheerful. She sounded nice.

Another voice was probably from a male. I wouldn't hear this voice very often, and his words were difficult to understand. I think it was a very smart man, to use difficult words. He always asked the other voices how I was doing. Sometimes I could feel someone touching me, but since it hurt so much, I would usually sink back into nothing. At least then I wouldn't feel anything.

There was a third voice I recognized. This was also from a male. He had a deep voice, and he always sounded polite and serious. I rather liked those voices.

I would like to see those people, but I couldn't move too much. One day I made another discovery. I could hear enough to recognize the woman's voice, and she was talking to me! She said: "Well, boy (somehow I didn't like being called boy), we've decided to give you a name, till you wake up. We've decided to name you Peter."

I don't know if she said more to me after that, because I had been so happy to find a name, that I tried to move and wake up, but this caused me so much pain, that I went unconscious.

At least now I had a name. Now, I was something more than just a boy. I wondered if Peter was my real name. I tried to think about my real name, but couldn't come up with it. I couldn't come up with anything at all actually.

After a while (I don't know how long) I woke up again. This time I heard the male's voice. The one who uses the difficult words. He said something about me having to wake up. I wanted to; I really did, so I kept trying. I think they gave me something for the pain, 'cause I couldn't feel much at all.

Finally I think I made some progress. I tried to open my eye, the other didn't want to, no matter what I tried. Maybe something was wrong with it, I don't know. Anyway, I was trying to open my eye, when suddenly: it worked!

I wanted to shut my eye immediately again, because it hurt. Not only the light, although it was pretty dark, but because it actually hurt to move my eyelids. I heard the two male voices talking happily. "Finally, he managed to open his eye. Come on Peter, you can do it again. Please look at us again." They said.

So I tried again. This time it didn't hurt so much. I couldn't see very clearly though. There were two males besides my bed. They looked like doctors. I tried to talk, but found that tube thing in my mouth.

"Shh, don't try to talk, you can't breath very well on your own, so the tube has to stay in your mouth for a while."

This was said by the man on my left. He looked rather nice, wore glasses, and had a friendly face. He began checking something that I couldn't see. Then he started to ask me questions. He said that I should blink once for yes, and twice for no. He then asked if I understood him.

I blinked once. He seemed happier.

He asked me all sorts of things like:

"Do you know what happened?" I blinked twice.

"Do you know where you are?" I blinked twice.

"Are you in pain?" I blinked once, everything started to hurt once again.

He then gave me something that would help against the pain.

Then he asked me the question which made him look sad.

"Do you know who you are?" I blinked twice, and tiredly closed my eye.

The man on the right stroked my hair after that. It was a comforting gesture, and it made me relax. After all, not knowing who you are, where you are and how you ended up there, was quite stressful.

I went to sleep not long after that.

Dr. Willie's POV

It was nearly two weeks since Peter came to the hospital. He should be able to wake up soon, but I was afraid he might have ended up in a coma. When I was discussing this with John we saw his eye open up. He did close it straight away again, but still. He was awake!

So John and I went to his bedside and I asked him if he could open his eye again. He did.

At least he could hear me. His eye was a very nice green color. I remembered he probably wore glasses, since he had to squint a bit to see us. He tried to talk, but couldn't because of the breathing tube. So I explained it to him. He seemed to understand.

I now had to ask him some questions. He blinked to show he understood. Good, that meant he still had the capability to understand other people.

The answers to my questions were not pleasing me. He didn't know where he was, how he ended up in our hospital and he couldn't remember who he was. When he admitted that he was in pain, I injected some painkillers in his IV.

Then John stroked his hair fondly. Peter seemed to like this, and not long after, we noticed he was asleep. At least we knew he would wake again.

His lack of memory was a set back, but still one we could overcome. I would ask the newspapers to print his description once again. Maybe now someone would be missing him.

In London

The owl was still restless, screeching and trying to escape her cage. The people that looked after her tried to calm her down. Her owner had asked if they could take care of her for three weeks, since he would be going on a holiday with his family. Owls were not allowed to come along. But after two days the owl had started to panic. Nobody knew what to do. She was like this for two weeks already!

"Shh, it's ok Hedwig. Next week you can go and see Harry again." said a girl with bushy brown hair, also known as Hermione. She tried to stroke Hedwig, to calm the owl down, but Hedwig only tried to nip her fingers, and not in a friendly way.

"Maybe something is wrong with Harry." A boy with red hair, also known as Ron, said.

"Hedwig is really smart and she always seems to sense when Harry is in danger." He said.

Hermione nodded, but said: "What could be wrong then? He's only gone on a holiday, and he's with his family, so the protection against You-Know-Who still stands."

Ron couldn't think of an answer to that, so they just continued to try and calm Hedwig down.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please review! Edited as of 29 June 2008.

Chapter 4: Lost

In London, Grimmauld Place

"Allright Hedwig, it's ok. Calm down girl, we're just finishing this letter for Harry and then you can finally go back to him." Hermione said, while she wrote a few more words on the parchment.

"Yes Hedwig, you'll see him soon. Harry will be happy to see you. Now could you please stop screeching?!" Ron nearly shouted the last part.

"Ron! She's probably only anxious to go and see Harry again after three weeks. It's only logical. Too bad we couldn't let her out for a bit of flying, since it would attract to much attention." said Hermione.

Ron nodded. "Well, the only strange thing is that she has been anxious for three weeks already. I mean, you can only be anxious for so long, can't you?" he said.

Hermione looked thoughtful at that. "Could be. It is a bit weird, but still. She's never been gone for so long from him before, so that could be it."

She was in fact, anxious herself, but didn't want to show it too much. There was enough going on, without them worrying over Hedwig's mood.

Finally finishing the letter, she then proceeded to tie it to Hedwig's leg, who was suddenly filled with tension and waiting to take of.

They walked down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them. They would let Hedwig go through the window in one of the rooms downstairs. It wouldn't do to attract attention from the Muggles or some other wizards.

When the window was opened, Hedwig took a mighty leap and flew away quickly.

With a certain rising feeling of dread Ron and Hermione watched her go, before closing the window and going back to their rooms.

St. Peter's hospital

It had now been a week since Peter had woken up. He still had the breathing tube in his mouth, and needed quite a lot of painkillers, but at least he wasn't unconscious for most of the time. He did sleep a lot though. Peter was a bit disappointed that he couldn't remember who he was, but was quite content at the moment, and didn't really want to find out just yet.

Dr. Willie was happy to see the progress in his young patient. Since Peter couldn't really tell or remember, they decided that by his height and looks he was probably around 13 to 14 years old. In a few weeks they would begin his physiotherapy. He would need to learn how to use his arms and legs again. But at the moment his arms and legs were made immobile, so they could heal properly.

Today however they were going to remove the breathing tube from Peter. He would have to use an oxygen mask, but at least he would be able to talk soon.

Dr. Willie made his way over to Peter's bed. At the moment nurse John was with him. Peter seemed to really like his nurses. He unconsciously craved for the attention and loving gestures he would get from them. Right now John was gently washing Peter's face and neck. They had to wait with giving him a good bath, till it was safe enough to move him around some more.

"Well Peter, you will be pleased to hear that I'm going to remove the tube today." Dr. Willie said.

Immediately Peter looked a lot happier. His eye light up. He couldn't really smile, but his eye made it quite clear he was glad to get rid of the tube.

"You must understand that it won't be a nice feeling when we remove it. Also, you can't speak just yet, so don't try to tell us stories, when it's out. We will give you an oxygen mask, because your body needs to have the oxygen without having to go through to much trouble getting it by itself. Do you understand that?"

Peter blinked his eye once. His other eye was still covered in gauze.

John was finished with washing Peter and went to get a plastic cup with water, so Peter could sip that from a straw for his throat.

Dr. Willie then took the tube and instructed Peter that he should relax. Seeing that Peter was as relaxed as possible at such a moment, he swiftly took the tube out, being careful not to damage the vocal cords.

Peter gagged out of reflex, but since he got his food via his IV, he couldn't really throw anything up. John then made him sip some water. Peter seemed very eager to sip the water, but he hadn't had anything to eat or drink via his mouth and throat, so they had to be careful.

Then Dr. Willie placed the oxygen mask on Peter's face and said: "Well Peter, I think you can try to talk tomorrow. It's quite late already so I will leave you with John here. I believe he has a nice book he's reading you from?"

Peter nodded. At least now the tube was out, he could nod for a bit.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." With that Dr. Willie left his bed.

John went to sit on the bed, being careful not to disturb any machines and wires, and took out a book called 'Artemis Fowl'. He then started to read the story to the teen, who seemed quite content to just listen, while slowly dozing of into a calm sleep.

London, Grimmauld Place

It was a few days after they had sent Hedwig out to Harry, that Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen to find Hedwig tapping the window restlessly.

Quickly they opened the window. Remus, who just entered the room, looked up, with a small smile.

"Finally, some news from Harry. I wonder how his holiday was." He said.

Ron and Hermione opened the letter that was attached to Hedwig's leg. She seemed rather agitated and restless.

Opening the letter, Ron and Hermione's smiles faltered. Remus asked concerned: "What is it? Something bad happened to him?"

"It's not a letter from Harry. It's our own letter. But that would mean that Hedwig hasn't been able to find or reach Harry. Would he be alright, Remus?" asked Hermione, her voice wavering a bit.

Remus looked panicked for a moment. After all, Harry was his unofficial godson since Sirius died a few weeks ago.

"I don't know. As far as I know, Dumbledore has had no reason to believe something is wrong with Harry, but since there is a meeting of the Order tonight, I'll just ask him."

Ron and Hermione nodded and waited restlessly till the meeting would begin.

As the meeting was drawing to a close, Remus decided to ask Dumbledore about Harry.

"Albus, I just need to ask you something."

Albus looked up at Remus with a questioning gaze. Snape, who sat beside Albus, looked up as well. Most of the other members of the Order were already leaving or quietly conversing in small groups.

"Well Remus, what is it that you need to know?" Albus said.

"You know that Hedwig, Harry's owl, was staying here since he would be on holiday, don't you?" Remus ignored the mutters from Snape who said something like: "Of course, that brat enjoys a holiday, while we're working."

Albus nodded to Remus and shot a glance at Snape, that clearly stated 'Shut up!' only then in much nicer words.

"Well, a few days ago Ron and Hermione send her of with a letter. The three weeks were up, so Hedwig could return to Harry. She came back today with a letter. Or that is what we thought. It was actually the letter Ron and Hermione had written. Since Hedwig had been able to find practically anyone everywhere, she either didn't find Harry, or couldn't reach him for some reason. We were wondering if something might be wrong at Harry's place." Remus nearly pleaded by now.

Albus' mood became a bit somber. "Well, I've had no indication that there was something wrong, but since Mrs. Figg is away on a mission, this doesn't say much. So perhaps we need to send someone to Privet Drive to go and check."

Snape snorted. This earned him a glare from Remus.

"Well then," Albus said, "I believe I shall just have to send you and Remus, Severus."

Severus looked like he wanted nothing more than to verbally lash out at the headmaster, but he kept his control and nodded. "Fine, we'll go check on him. Probably took several more days to enjoy the holiday with his family."

With that said he and Remus made their way out of Grimmauld Place, after telling Ron and Hermione where they went. Ron gave them some weird advice about looking in the cupboard under the stairs, whatever that meant.

Privet Drive

Apparating on Magnolia Crescent they walked briskly to Privet Drive number 4. Snape glared at the common neighbourhood.

"Don't tell me, that this is where Potter actually lives." He said when they stood in front of the house. It looked like there was no-one at home.

After knocking they decided to just go in.

"Alohamora" whispered Remus and the door opened. They quickly stepped in and looked around in the living room. Pictures of a fat boy were covering the walls and furniture. No pictures of Harry however. Snape found this a bit strange.

They walked upstairs to find a lavishly decorated master bedroom with more pictures of the parents with the fat boy. "This must be his aunt, uncle and cousin then." Said Remus, wondering where they kept pictures of Harry.

The next room they stepped into was filled with an expensive bed, a computer and other toys. Lucky for them Remus knew a bit from Muggles, and recognized some of the stuff.

The next room was clearly the guest room. It was neat but had quite a lot of flower motives.

The last room came as quite a surprise. It was the smallest of all. In a corner the floor was covered with broken toys. There was a simple bed, with a small mattress and a thin sheet. Also there was an old desk. The only reason to think this was Harry's room was the fact that his trunk stood in a corner.

Remus decided to look into it. Harry's school supplies were in there, and very unfortunately, his wand as well. Snape looked disapprovingly at the room.

"I don't see any sign that he actually lives here in the summer. Why would that be?" he asked aloud.

"Frankly I don't know." said Remus. He was still looking in the trunk, till a small booklet caught his eye. It appeared to be a diary. Even though he didn't want to intrude the privacy of Harry's life, he decided to take it with him. Then he shrunk the trunk and accioed for more of Harry's belongings. For a moment he wondered if his spell was faulty, because nothing came, but when he accioed for something else, it came to him. It appeared all Harry's belongings were in the trunk. Shrugging this of for now, he and Snape went downstairs again, where they decided to look in the cupboard.

It was a cramped space. In it lay an old mattress. Looking closer Remus saw that someone had carved something in the back wall. Squinting in the dark he could make out the words 'Harry's palace'. Letting these words sink in, he leaped a bit when Snape asked him what was so interesting.

"It's just that it says 'Harry's palace'. I wonder why he would need to write something like that in a cupboard." Remus looked puzzled at Snape, maybe he could figure this out.

Snap thought back at the times when he glimpsed Potter's memories. There had been some in a dark, small space, but surely, they wouldn't put their own nephew in a cupboard? He needed some time to think it over.

They went outside where they saw one of the neighbours.

"Excuse us sir," Remus said, "could you please tell us, if the Dursleys came back from the holidays yet?"

The neighbor looked at the two weird men (they had their robes on) and said: "Well, They should have arrived three days ago, but they haven't. Since they are usually very on time, maybe something has happened?"

Remus said his thanks and together they went back to Grimmauld Place.

Grimmauld Place

"We're sorry Albus, but it appears the Dursleys and Harry have just vanished into thin air." They concluded their report.

Albus looked thoughtful again, until the sound of Hedwig screeching, drew his attention.

"Perhaps his loyal owl might find him. We could give it a try. I'll send her of with a small note, for if Harry can't answer himself, someone else could do it for him. Let's just hope it will work."

With that he wrote a small note, attached it to Hedwig's leg and let her take of.

From this moment on, Harry was officially lost.

A/N: the wards would protect him around his family, and he wasn't allowed to take his wand with him, and furthermore, the thing would have broken or caught fire in the crash, so this is why the wand is in the trunk.


	5. Chapter 5: Faithful Hedwig

**A/N:** thank you very much for the reviews! Revised as of 20 July 2008.

Chapter 5: Faithful Hedwig.

High up in the sky a white dot could be seen. The white dot was flying rather fast, but seemed to be looking for something.

It appeared to be a snowy white owl. This owl was called Hedwig, and a few days ago she was sent out to look for Harry, her master. She carried a small note, written by Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Hedwig was nearly going in full panic mode. She had been looking for Harry, for nearly a week already, and even though she knew she was getting closer, she just couldn't really say where he was.

Getting exhausted, Hedwig decided to swoop down, find a meal and get some rest. She would continue looking tomorrow.

But when she swept down, she spotted a small town. And suddenly she knew in what direction she had to look for!

There was a big building in the town. And she had the feeling that her beloved master was around that area. Even though she thought it was strange that she hadn't picked up his signal before swooping down, she was an owl, so didn't pay much attention to it.

Finally nearing the big building there came the next problem.

There were lots of people around it, and since they were not really used to owls, she had to be careful.

If only there was a window opened or something so she could get in easily, find her Master, let him write a note and he would be safe. Of course, luck wasn't really with her for these last weeks, so there were no opened windows, and none of the windows she looked into, had her Master behind them. Where could he be? She knew she had the right building, now to find a way in, to let her Master know she was still there for him.

Agitated Hedwig decided to just go hunting, rest in the area and try again tomorrow.

And so, she flew away for a while.

Peter's POV.

'There was something white. It flew, he thought, and it looked like a bird. Then suddenly, he was flying. The wind swept through his hair, he was holding on to some stick. Then he was falling down again. The ground kept coming closer and closer, till he was sure he would fall to death. Just before he reached the ground...' Peter woke up with a start. This was not a good idea, since he still needed his painkillers.

Breathing harhsly for a while, he slowly calmed down. Peter didn't have a clue why he dreamt about flying, and was glad he had woken up on time. He really didn't want to dream about crashing into the ground.

"Hey Peter, what is it?" Becky was at his bed. Apparently she got a warning, because of his breathing.

Peter gave a weak smile. "Just a weird dream." He muttered through the oxygen mask.

"Do you want me to stay for a bit?" Becky asked. Since it was in the middle of the night, she could be spared for a few minutes. Besides, Peter did look really pale.

Peter nodded. He always felt calmer when someone was near. At least, when it was people he knew.

So Becky sat herself on his bed and stroked his hair. "I shall just have to tell you the story of what happened to my younger sister, when she was 10 and decided to go climbing up a tree." She smiled at him.

Peter let the story and voice of Becky wash over him. He relaxed enough to forget his dream and slowly fell asleep.

Later that week.

Hedwig was getting rather tired of this. She had tried and tried to get in. The feeling that her Master was in there was nearly overwhelming some times, and Hedwig decided to try another tactic for today. There was this strange door where people kept walking in and out off. Even though she knew it was risky, she decided to get in, using that door.

So when there weren't many people around she flew towards the door. Since it was an automatic door (not that Hedwig knew that, mind you), it opened when she came close enough.

A bit startled by her luck, she flew in. This definitely drew the attention of the people inside. Some started screaming, others just gaped. Some nasty ones tried to catch her, but Hedwig out flew them all. She flew down several hallways, scaring people, and at the children's ward, giving some smiles.

Finally she neared the room her Master was in. By know she had lost a lot of people that followed her, and so she could fly in rather easily. Spotting the bed where her Master lay, she landed on it. He was asleep, so Hedwig decided to nip his fingers. She knew he always woke up because of that.

But when she nipped his fingers, a man came walking in. It was Dr. Willie. He looked startled at the owl sitting near his patient. So when Peter opened his eye, he was rather surprised to see Dr. Willie standing at the door opening with his mouth hanging open and an owl sitting on his bed.

Peter blinked once more. That was strange. He thought he knew the owl, but then dismissed the thought. Who would keep an owl anyway? When the owl hooted, he looked at it again.

The owl nipped his fingers again. It was rather a good thing he didn't feel much in them, so it didn't really hurt. Besides, it wasn't a mean gesture he thought.

Dr. Willie overcame his surprise and slowly walked towards the bed. "Peter? Do you have any idea why there is an owl sitting at your bed?"

Peter shook his head. He didn't want to scare the owl by talking. But the owl didn't seem to be afraid.

Actually, Hedwig was wondering why her Master wasn't happy to see her. Why wasn't he patting her on a job well done, and why didn't she even get an owl drop?

Hedwig hooted again and held out her leg with the note on it.

Dr. Willie looked at it. Apparently the note was meant for Peter, but since he couldn't use his arms and legs, Dr. Willie decided he should take the note.

The owl seemed a bit reluctant to give the note to him, but after Dr. Willie told the owl that Peter couldn't use his arms, the owl seemed to understand and let him take the note.

Unfolding it Dr. Willie eyes grew in surprise when he read it.

It said:

"Dear Harry, or who ever is reading this for him.

Please Harry, let us know if you are alright. We know you didn't return to Privet Drive after the holiday with your aunt, uncle and nephew. Please let us know where we can find you, so we can bring you back to school. Your friends and Remus miss you a lot.

I have faith in your owl Hedwig she seems to know where to find you.

Good luck,

Professor Dumbledore."

Gaping, Dr. Willie looked from the note to the owl, to Peter, no Harry.

"What does it say?" Peter asked.

"Ehm, well, it says this is your owl and we should sent a note back." Then Dr. Willie read him the note. Peter just looked dazed.

"So", he slowly said, "My name is not Peter, but Harry, and for some strange reason I actually have an owl that's named Hedwig and a professor that teaches me, sends me notes with her. That just makes perfect sense." He added sarcastically.

Dr. Willie nodded. "Well, I'll write a note, and send this owl off with it, then your friends and this professor could come and visit. They can tell you more about your past. If this isn't a joke, than it is rather wonderful."

He walked out rather fast, and wrote a note stating where Harry was and in what condition he was. He also added: "Please visit soon!"

He did have a bit of trouble tying the note to the owl's leg, but she stayed calm the whole time and when he opened a window down the hallway, she flew north rather quickly.

**A/N: To make it a bit more clear here is a short timeline:**

In the first week of the summer holidays Harry sends Hedwig to Grimmauld Place.

He is going on a holiday for 3 weeks.

After 2 days, the car crash happens.

After two weeks, he wakes up.

The 3rd week, Hedwig is released.

A few days later she returns, and Remus and Snape go to Privet Drive.

The 4th week Hedwig has found the hospital.

Snape reads something interesting.

The 5th week, Hedwig gets in the hospital and finds Harry/Peter.

I think the holidays last for 6 or 7 weeks, so I've got a bit more time, till Hogwarts starts again


	6. Chapter 6: The Diary part one

A/N: thank you soooo very much for all the nice reviews! I suddenly got a lot of them after the first review was made. They're all very nice!

I know, a long chapter, and (not very original) about a diary. But do read it! It contains parts of Harry's first and second year, with some insights that will come in usefull later in the story. I split the diary part up, because you would have to wait a long time for it at all. I'm short of writing time, as many others. But enough babbling. On with the story!

Revised as of 20th July 2008.

CHAPTER 6: The Diary part one.

When Remus and Snape had reported to Dumbledore they went upstairs to put away Harry's trunk. Remus remembered the diary and pulled it out of his pocket. He wasn't so sure about reading it, after all it was private, but maybe it had clues as to where Harry had gone too.

Flicking the pages, but not reading anything just yet, he just kept fumbling with it.

Snape, who was watching from the corner of the room saw what Remus did and asked: "What have you got there?"

Remus looked up at him. "It's a diary, from Harry. I found it in his trunk, but I'm not so sure if I should read it. Perhaps it has some clues, but I don't really want to intrude."

Snape snorted a bit. "Well, I've had to teach the brat Occlumency, not that it worked, so I'm experienced in seeing some of his life. If you won't read it, I will."

Remus looked at Snape again. He wasn't so sure if letting Snape read this was worse or not than reading it himself. After several minutes he made his decision.

"All right, but only if you promise not to abuse the information you gather from it. So no teasing him about some event or another, and certainly not talking about it with a certain Slytherin he dislikes."

Snape looked triumphantly. "Very well, I promise. So can I go and read it now? I must admit, I'm getting curious as to what could be in that book."

Remus smiled and handed Snape the book. It was indeed rather full. Apparently Harry had a lot to write, or he just owned the diary for a long time.

Remus then decided to go to sleep and he went to his own bedroom.

Snape decided to read a bit and then go to sleep, so he too went to his bedroom.

After lighting the fire and setting himself comfortably in the chair, he started reading.

"May 1990

Wow, I'm so lucky that Dudley isn't interested in this booklet. Now I can use it as a diary. Dudley had his birthday four days ago; he just turned eleven years old. He got 39 presents and a trip to the zoo. I even got to come along, because Mrs. Figg had broken her leg. I was so happy. I've never been to the zoo before, or anywhere else for that matter, and it was great. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were buying ice creams and because the lady behind the car had already asked me what I wanted, I got to have a small lemon ice cream. I've never had an ice cream before!

Too bad the nice day didn't last long. When we got to the reptiles in the zoo, Dudley found this really large snake. It was sleeping, so he soon walked away from it. I just said to the snake that he must really hate it to be locked up and looked at the whole time, when the snake actually woke up and talked to me! I've never talked to a snake before. So I was talking to the snake for a while and it told me it had never been to Brazil. Just then Dudley saw what I was doing and pushed me to the ground. I fell and the next thing I know is that the glass disappeared, the snake got out and Dudley got nipped at his legs! I don't know what happened, and I would have gotten away without any problems, but stupid Pierce told my aunt and uncle that he had seen me talking to the snake just before it happened. So here I am, locked up in my cupboard again. I'm hungry, but I'm not sure when I will get some more food again. I think I've been in here for at least 4 days. Hope they let me out soon, I don't really like the cupboard anymore. I'm tired, so I'll sleep a bit for now."

Snape stared at the first page. There were some disturbing facts in here. First of all, it sounded as if Harry didn't know he had done magic, secondly, he hadn't realized that talking to snakes wasn't exactly normal, and what was it with "his cupboard"?

Snape decided to see what else there was written in this diary.

The next entry read:

"June 1990.

Well, I'm finally out of my cupboard. They let me stay in there for an entire month. But I've had worse, so I can't complain. They even started giving me food again after about a week or so, and allowed me to go to the bathroom every day. Good thing too, or else it would have started smelling in the cupboard. The summer holidays have started now. Too bad, because now I can't get away from the Dursleys. Well, there is one bright side, after this summer I'm going to Stonewall High, while Dudley is going to Smeltings. I don't have to see him so often anymore. Maybe I can even make some friends, I mean, right now most are so scared of Dudley that they won't be friends with me, because Dudley uses me as a punching bag. There's a good side to that as well, I mean, I'm really getting good at dodging and outrunning him.

Oh, Aunt Petunia is calling, I have to go and do my chores. Hope I will have some time to write a bit more soon."

"August 1990.

I just had the best birthday ever! I mean, it started really weird earlier this week. There was a letter for me with the mail. Nobody ever sends me letters, but it was even addressed to "the cupboard under the stairs" so it really was meant for me. Unfortunately Dudley saw I had a letter and took it from me. We then got kicked out of the kitchen and uncle Vernon read the letter. Suddenly I was moved to Dudley's second bedroom. But they burned the letter. I wish I was back in my cupboard with the letter, instead of having Dudley's second bedroom.

Anyway, the letters eventually came in via the fireplace, so uncle Vernon got really crazy and we left the house. We ended up in a little hut on a rock in the sea. Then, when I was counting down the seconds till midnight for my eleventh birthday, someone actually knocked on the door. There was this really big man, called Hagrid, coming in the hut. Uncle Vernon had a gun, but Hagrid just took it and broke it! Wow, I've never seen anyone so strong. And what was really weird was that he came to give me the letter. It said that I got to go to this school called Hogwarts. Hagrid seemed to be waiting for a reply, but I had never heard of this school before. And then he starts saying I'm a wizard. I actually wanted to laugh right in his face, and politely try to say that maybe he was a bit crazy, but then aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon started to splutter that they wouldn't allow such nonsense and that I was just as much a freak as my parents. They then said my parents got themselves blown up! But they always told me my parents had died in a car crash, while being drunk, that my parents were lazy gits, who never did anything to earn some money. I don't know what to believe anymore.

Hagrid has told me some of the real story, but I think there is still a lot he hasn't mentioned. I do believe him on the wizard part, especially since we went to Diagon Alley yesterday. I got my first real birthday present ever! Hagrid bought me an owl, I've called her Hedwig, found the name in a history book. I now have al these wonderful books, and I can't wait to read them. I've also got a wand. The wand maker gave me the creeps for a bit though. He said that my wand is the brother of the wand that gave me my scar.

The strange thing is that I seem to be famous in the wizarding world. I don't think I should be famous. I hate al the attention and weird people coming up to me and asking to give me a hand. I can't even remember what for.

Oh well, I think I'm going to read some more. I've got this Potions book that sounds very interesting."

Snape looked a bit disturbed after reading this. So the boy hadn't known he was famous, and by the looks of it, hadn't lived a spoiled life. And he seemed to hate attention. Now this was all a bit disturbing for Snape, since he had accused Potter of being spoiled and loving the attention. Apparently he was wrong about that. Snape hated being wrong.

He decided to read on. Sleep wouldn't come now anyway.

"September 1st 1990.

Well, today I got to go to Hogwarts. The trouble actually started when I wanted to go to the platform. I couldn't find it anywhere, and this is because Hagrid had forgotten to tell me how to enter the platform. Luckily I spotted a large family, and caught the words "muggles, platform 9 ¾" so I knew they were wizards. I finally gathered enough courage to ask the mother how to get on the platform. I've always learned not to ask questions, but I would have missed the train if I didn't, so therefore I had to ask this person. She was named Mrs. Weasley and helped me on the platform. Then two of the children, Fred and George, helped put my trunk on the train. After that I met Ron. He's my very first friend. He seems a bit stubborn at times, and hates being poor, but since I only found out about all this money last month, I shared my lunch with him. The wizarding world certainly has some nice candies. (Snape snorted at that comment).

I was really nervous at the Sorting. The castle was so great and magic seems so wonderful, but I didn't think I would fit in any of those houses the Hat mentioned. What if it said I wasn't good enough and had to go home? But I was lucky, even though the Hat took it's time. It wanted to put me in Slytherin, but Hagrid had told me Voldemort came from that House, and there was this Draco Malfoy, who reminded me of Dudley in punching mode, and he was sorted in Slytherin, so I wanted to be put somewhere else. Well the Hat listened and now I'm in Gryffindor. Ron's in here too! The House has a really nice common room, and I've actually got a four-poster bed. I've never had such a good bed before. I love it all. I get to have three meals a day, and get to take a shower as often as I want too. This is so luxurious. I can hardly believe it. Tomorrow is the first day of classes and I am really looking forward to it. I'm going to sleep now."

Snape sat staring at the page. His brain could hardly register it. Potter, The Golden-Boy from Gryffindor, had nearly been a Slytherin?! Since when did that happen? Damn Voldemort and Draco Malfoy for being Slytherin's as well. He could have had Potter in his House. On the other hand, Snape didn't know why he would have wanted the son of his enemy in his House. I mean, how was he supposed to have treated him then? Well, there would have been a good side to it as well, he would have probably spotted signs of abuse at the boy. But since he was sorted in Gryffindor and was the son of his hated enemy, he didn't pay attention to it.

Snape shook his head to clear it, took a sip of his whine, and read on. He flipped a few pages until he saw an entry about the Potions class.

Interested, he started reading again.

"September 1990.

Well, today I had the first Potion's class of this year. I had wanted to read the Potion's book this summer, but uncle Vernon had decided to lock my trunk, with books, wand and all, in the cupboard. He did let me keep Hedwig though.

Anyway, I thought that Potions would be interesting. The Dursleys always made me cook for them and I figured that the basics would be the same. In cooking you have al these ingredients and you try to arrange them to form a delicious meal. In Potions you've got all these ingredients and you try to make a Potion that can help in certain ways. It seems all so intricate, a real art.

The teacher is Professor Snape. He seems to be a bit sulky, but maybe he doesn't like the start of the school year, or prefers to teach older children, who are past making basic potions. Either way, I think he can't be bad all the time. I had high hopes for this lesson, and his speech was brilliant. He told us about the importance of Potions, which was just as I imagined it.

But then the class just went downhill. He seems to dislike Gryffindors, and for some reason or another, me in particular. He started asking al these difficult questions. Then he made stupid comments on celebrities too good to read their books. I think only Hermione has read them all, but I couldn't tell him my uncle had locked away my books, now could I?

Then we had to make all these notes. Most of the theory I understand, but there's quite a lot of ingredients and their way of interacting, that I don't understand. Maybe I can ask Professor Snape about it, in the next class.

At least my other classes were going fine. I've noticed the rest of the class has a rather low level of magic. I mean, making a feather float in the air, it's really simple. I managed to do it in one time. But then I noticed the rest didn't. I hate standing out too much, I mean, look at Hermione, just because she has read books and therefore knows answers to many questions, they shun her.

I don't want to be shunned because I find I can do magic so easily. I'm already halfway through my charms and transfiguration books of this year. I only have to read the spell, and most of the time, I get it right in one.

Oh well, I don't want to lose my friend Ron, so I'll try to be of an average level. It should work out just fine."

Snape wondered about this. By the looks of it, Harry, no Potter, was good. I mean why would he lie in his diary right? But then why not show more of it? Why be so terrible at Occlumency? And hadn't Remus spent many hours teaching him the Patronus charm? Or had he mastered it really fast as well?

It seemed to be an ever growing mystery, and Snape had to admit, if Harry was capable of hiding all this, he might have been truly meant to be in Slytherin.

Skipping quite a lot of entries that only went on about lessons, befriending Hermione, finding clues about the Philosopher's Stone, Snape came to an entry that turned out to be promising.

"December 1990

Today I found this really big mirror. I don't know what the name was, or what was written on it, but what I saw in the mirror was just so great, so painfully great. I got this cloak as a Christmas present and it makes you invisible, so when I went round and looked in the mirror, I was quite shocked to see myself. But there were more people behind me. But in reality however they weren't there.

I saw my parents, and more family. It was really hard seeing them in the mirror. I've never seen my parents. Hell, even though I'm in the wizarding world I only know how they have died. And even that story isn't complete. So here I was, looking in this mirror and being able to see my family. It was beautiful, and tore at my heart at the same time. I wish I could have parents, or at least people that truly cared for me. I can't be sure if people only want to befriend me because I'm this Boy-Who-Lived nonsense. I think Ron and Hermione are ok, but can't truly be safe saying that.

I think I'm going back to the mirror tomorrow, I want to see my parents again. My mum smiled really nice at me. I think they weren't drunk, lazy people. But I can never be sure, now can I?"

Snape heaved a heavy sigh. My god, that had to be hard. Seeing your parents in the Mirror of Desire. No wonder the Headmaster had it removed from that classroom. Snape also started to feel a bit guilty. Saying all those things about James Potter to his son, while Harry didn't even know one story about them.

Deciding to skip quite a bit, he started reading again.

"June 1991.

I'm back at the Dursleys again. Too bad. They've put a lock on Hedwig's cage and Hedwig is going crazy at not being able to fly. I've asked uncle Vernon to let her go tons of times, but he is afraid I'll send letters to my friends. I was certainly planning on it, I haven't gotten a single letter from them. I wonder why? Maybe they aren't such good friends as I had thought. Or there is something else going on.

A few days later:

I'm now locked up in my room with bars on the windows and a cat flap to pass meals in the door.

All because of a house elf called Dobby. He wanted to prevent me from going to Hogwarts again. Therefore he had held all letters sent to me, so I would think my friends had abandoned me. When that didn't work he ruined the dinner party my aunt and uncle had. He used a charm on the cake and it splashed on the heads of the visitors. Uncle Vernon was furious. But he was afraid I would turn them all into something nasty, so he only looked angry. I hadn't told them about not being allowed to do magic in the holidays, but he found out anyway, because thanks to Dobby, the ministry send a letter stating that if I used one more charm, I was going to be expelled.

Uncle Vernon was really happy about this. So this is why I'm locked up. I wonder how long I can last. They only let me go to the bathroom once a day, I get a tin can of cold soup a day. I give most of it to Hedwig, I am responsible for her, have to take good care of her. She doesn't really like it, but it's all I've got. I can't do my homework, so I hope the teachers won't be too angry. If I can even get to school. Maybe they'll send someone when I don't arrive? Uncle Vernon gave me another 'present' too. He showed me what would happen if I were to do more magic in the house. So now I've got quite a lot of bruises, and I think I sprained my ankle. Hope someone comes to get me out of here soon."

Snape glared at this. The boy had been locked up like a prisoner, and had been beaten! Why hadn't anyone noticed it?

He read on, wanting to know how Harry had gotten out, since he had delivered his homework and arrived at Hogwarts, even though it was by flying car.

"August 1991.

I'm really lucky to have a friend like Ron. A few days after the last part I wrote, I woke up at night. Ron was right outside my window in a flying car. Fred and George were with him. They pulled the bars of my window, and George and Fred picked my lock to go and get my trunk. I just took some clothes and threw them in the car. When my trunk was in I wanted to get in as well, but I nearly forgot Hedwig. Can't believe I actually did that. Unfortunately, her screeching woke up uncle Vernon and he came bursting in the room. He grabbed my leg, but Ron, Fred and George pulled harder, so I got away.

What was strange was that nobody commented on my bruises. So when I got at the Burrow, I went to the bathroom to have a look. I couldn't see any of the bruises. This is really weird, especially, because I can still feel the bruises. I think I unconsciously used a concealment charm on them, because I didn't want Ron to find out about them.

We went to the Burrow, the house where Ron lives. It's a great house. And Mrs. Weasley makes me eat a whole lot. Hedwig is allowed to fly as much as she wants. I can make my homework and go flying with Ron. Tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley. I think I'm going to buy all the books I will need for Hogwarts. I mean, I've already finished my second year's books last year. Lucky they had those books in the Library. Got to go, Ron wants to teach me chess. That's one thing I can't learn."

Snape pondered over this. Casting a charm to hide bruises was difficult. Harry must have had a high level of magic to accomplish it wandlessly and subconsciously.

He read on, getting a bit tired.

"October 1991.

Something strange is going on in the school. Today, me, Ron and Hermione visited the party of Nearly-Headless Nick. I would have preferred to go the Halloween feast, but Nick had looked so sad, I didn't want to disappoint him. The party was rather awful, all those ghost made the room really cold and the food was disgusting. So when we decided to go to the Halloween party to get some real food, I was shocked to hear this voice. It seemed to be coming from the walls, and sounded as if it wanted to kill someone. So I ran after it, hoping to prevent something bad happening. Suddenly the voice stopped speaking, and I nearly slipped because all this water was lying on the ground. Then we saw Mrs. Norris hanging on a torch. On the wall was written: "Beware enemies of the Heir, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened." Haven't got a clue as to what that means, but still. Just when Hermione and Ron said we should go, all the other students came back from the party, and we couldn't get away anymore. Now Mr. Filch accuses me of killing, or rather petrifying his cat and Professor Snape wants me expelled. I don't want to be expelled, I don't want to go back to the Dursleys.

Luckily Professor Dumbledore believed us. I'm not sure if I should have told him about this voice I heard, but neither Hermione or Ron had heard it, and they agreed it was best not to tell anyone. Hopefully nothing else is going to happen."

Snape could connect this almost straight away. Since the monster appeared to have been a Basilisk it was no wonder the boy had been able to hear it. Shuddering, he skipped a few entries and read on.

"February 1992.

It's getting ridiculous to be at school. Practically everyone believes I'm the heir of Slytherin because I'm a Parseltongue and have been found near all the attacked persons. It's damn annoying. Only Hermione and Ron truly believe I'm not. Even I start doubting, because there had to be a reason for the Sorting Hat to want to place me in Slytherin, right?

I've had a rather eventful Christmas holiday with the Polyjuice Potion and getting in the Slytherin common rooms. I don't think Malfoy noticed anything, luckily. Well, not much more to tell now."

Snape caught his mouth on time. He had been nearly gaping at this information. So Harry had been making Polyjuice and getting in the Slytherin common room. At least he knew there was quite a lot of a true Slytherin in the boy to be used.

The next entry he read was from the last week of school.

"June 1992.

Well, it's nearly over. I wonder if the Dursleys will behave better than last year. I don't think so, they'll be quite disappointed I haven't been killed yet. Well I did nearly die two years in a row, attending Hogwarts, but still.

I can now tell about the Chamber of Secrets. Apparently Lucius Malfoy planned it. He had Voldemort's diary of his younger self, called Tom Riddle. He had put it in the cauldron of Ginny last summer. So feeding of Ginny, Tom had managed to open the Chamber again. Luckily nobody got killed this year, because all of them had seen the Basilisk via something else, instead of looking it directly in the eyes.

Well, when Ron and me went to visit Hermione we noticed she had a piece of paper clasped in her fist. I got it out and we read it. It was a piece of a book, she had ripped it out. It was about Basilisks and she had written 'pipes' on the paper. So it all started to make sense. I could hear this voice because I can speak Parseltongue, and it moved through the pipes in the school. Then I remembered what Aragog, the spider in the Forest, had told us. Someone had died when it first happened. So we thought, what if it's Moaning Myrtle?

Then Ron and me went to get a teacher. Damn us for choosing Lockhart, why the hell I let Ron convince me of taking him along I don't know, but anyway, we went to get Lockhart, we had heard that he was to go after Ginny. The coward however, was packing his trunk. So me and Ron forced him to come along to the bathroom.

There Myrtle gave us a clue as to where her attacker had been. I then found a small snake engraved in one of the taps. So speaking in Parseltongue, it opened and after forcing Lockhart to go first (he wanted to run away) we went in. It was quite a way down, but still. There was all those dead animals on the ground, not very refreshing.

Then we found skin belonging to the Basilisk. It had shed it's skin. By the looks of it, the snake was to be several hundred feet long. Then Lockhart took Ron's wand and wanted to Obliviate us, stating that we went crazy by seeing Ginny dead. Thank God that Ron's wand backfired, since it was broken at the car crash. So now Lockhart had obliviated himself. And blasted the ceiling to pieces too. Ron and Lockhart on the one side, and me on the other. So Ron said he would make an opening for me and Ginny, and I went on alone.

In the Chamber I saw Ginny, she wouldn't wake up. Then Tom appeared. He took my wand and opened Salazar's mouth. The Basilisk came out. I've never been so scared.

I decided to close my eyes and run, didn't want to die looking in it's eyes. Then Fawkes came with the Sorting Hat. Fawkes picked the eyes out and then I pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the Hat. It took some time, but I did kill the Basilisk. Too bad he got me too, his tooth was in my shoulder. I actually thought it wasn't so bad to die you know, I would see my parents again, and didn't have to go back to the Dursleys, but I couldn't let Tom be able to come back.

Fawkes then healed my wound and trust the diary at me, just as Tom wanted to kill me with magic. I acted on instinct and trust the Basilisk's teeth in the Diary. That certainly worked. Tom vanished and Ginny woke up. Never have been so relieved in my life. So together we walked back and after explaining it all to the Headmaster, he was about to let us go, when Lucius Malfoy came storming in with Dobby, the house-elf.

Getting the hint, I put the diary in one of my old socks, now also drenched in blood, and gave it to Lucius. He angrily threw the sock away, and Dobby caught it, so now he's a free house elf. And I certainly hope he's never going to try and rescue my life ever again. It's too painful!

Well, that was the entire story, so I'll stop now, my arm's hurting from all this writing."

Snape did actually gape at this story. He had never been given the entire details, as Minerva McGonagall had, since she was present when Harry came waltzing in. He always wondered how Harry had been able to get away with that snake.

Very tired, he decided to go to sleep now and read some more tomorrow.

Putting the diary away, he got in to bed, but didn't fall asleep until several hours later, because of all these confusing thoughts running through his head.


	7. Chapter 7: The Diary part two

**A/N:**Have fun reading this chapter. Thanks to Howling wolf who betaed this again.

And thanks to all the reviews I got from the last chapter! It's really encouraging.

Revised as of 20th July 2008.

Chapter 7: the diary part two.

The next morning came way too early for Snape. It had taken him a long time to fall asleep and now he didn't want to wake up. Unfortunately he had to since Remus was knocking on his bedroom door.

"Severus? Are you awake yet? I've got breakfast ready." Remus said.

Snape grumbled a bit and said: "Yes, I'm awake. I'll come down soon."

At the moment both Snape and Remus stayed at Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione had gone home for the moment, as the Order of the Phoenix had to come together so often they only sat in the way.

Snape quickly washed and put on some fresh black robes. Yes, even in summer he chose to wear black robes. You never know who you're going to meet after all, and it would be bad for his reputation if he was seen in his favorite clothes: dark blue jeans, that were rather form fitting, and a dark blue shirt.

So, Snape set down the stairs and followed his nose (no pun intended) to the kitchen. Luckily for him, Remus could cook a decent meal and breakfast.

Since Snape was never very talkative during the mornings, Remus just kept his curiosity at bay. He did want to know what Snape had read in the diary, but wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear it already, if this made sense.

Snape, who was very perceptive of someone else's moods, noticed of course, but kept quiet. If Remus wanted to know, he just had to ask.

After Snape had finished his breakfast and cleaned up the plates, he sat down again. He wanted to go upstairs and read more in the diary, but felt he should give Remus a chance to collect his courage and ask him first. He didn't have to wait long.

"Severus?" Snape grunted.

"Did you read something useful in the diary, or nothing yet?" Remus asked, while sitting down opposite of Snape.

Snape thought about it. Did he really want to go and tell everything he had read so far, or should he finish first and let Remus read it for himself? He decided that he could tell a bit of what he had read.

"Well, unless he finds it necessary to lie or exaggerate in his diary, I think he has us quite fooled." Noticing the puzzled look on Remus' face, he continued.

"Apparently he had read the books for his first two years of Hogwarts in his first year. But he didn't want anyone to find out, so he pretended to be of average level. The Sorting Hat nearly placed him in Slytherin, he told about how he defeated the Basilisk and his wonderful life at those Dursleys. Frankly, if it gets any worse, we have to remove him from them. I mean, he was kept in a cupboard for crying out loud! And he didn't know about being a wizard until Hagrid came to give him his letter."

Snape decided to stop his ranting there, since he had revealed a bit more than he had wanted to.

Remus just looked a bit shocked. And since it took a lot to make Remus look shocked, Snape knew Harry had kept this a very good secret too.

"What do you mean with getting them out of their care? Isn't he supposed to be protected there?" Remus asked, with a hint of worry. After all, Harry was sort of his godson from now on.

"Only against wizards with bad intentions is he protected with his family. Not against them. I think I'll finish reading the diary today, and I think you should just read it yourself after that. Perhaps Dumbledore should too." He added.

Remus just nodded. Snape decided that he had sat there long enough. He did enjoy the company of Remus, except nobody was to know that, since Remus was so obviously on the side of Light. And since Snape had to maintain the image of a Death Eater, he wasn't supposed to be friends with Remus. But still, he was.

Back in his room, he went to sit next to the window. The sun was streaming into the room, making the dreary place, a little more cheerful. And besides, it was warmer there.

"August 1992.

Finally, I am able to write a bit more in this book. My uncle had not forgotten the incident with Dobby last year and had decided that strong measures were necessary. So I was immediately locked up in the bedroom, my trunk and broomstick being locked up in the cupboard. Hedwig's cage was locked up as well, only allowed out every two nights. Uncle Vernon checked all my letters that came in and went out, so no chance of sneaking hidden messages. Not that I didn't try. Unfortunately he noticed. Burnt the letter, threatened to kill Hedwig and then knocked me out.

I've still got several very painful bruises which make it hard to move around too much, I think I bruised some of my ribs as well. My glasses were cracked once again, so I could hardly see anything. It's much better now though, but it got worse first. You see, on my birthday I got the lovely message that aunt Marge would be staying for a week.

Aunt Marge is this horrible person, really fat, always favoring Dudley (who doesn't?) and she's also got this awful dog, that hates me.

So I was supposed to be polite and friendly at all times, and still do all the chores and stay out of their way. Now there's an impossible task if I've ever seen one. I asked uncle Vernon if he wanted me to succeed at this, he would have to sign my permission slip to go to Hogsmead. He actually agreed, which should have made me more suspicious, but alas, it was not to be.

(Snape actually looked proud at the blackmailing thing. Ha! He knew there was more evidence of the boy being a Slytherin. Quickly he read on).

So trying really hard to ignore all the taunts of aunt Marge about my parents and me being criminals, how lucky I was to be to live with my aunt and uncle, how awful I looked, that I should have been drowned at birth and everything, I actually survived till the last evening of her visit.

She then got rather drunk and started talking about all the above mentioned insults. And then I just snapped. So I blew her up, unlocked my cupboard and dragged my stuff out. Uncle Vernon did get a good hit at me, but I was so angry I put up a shield throwing him off. He then said he was never planning on signing that permission slip, and had only told me he would, so I would behave, I got so angry I accidentally set aunt Marge's dog upon him. Quite a laugh really. So then I took off.

Outside I started cooling off and realized what mess I would be in. After all I had used magic and would be expelled. So I just decided on flying to London to get some money out of my vault and entering some far off High school, when I saw this big black dog. Since dogs scare me for a bit since aunt Marge's dog, I wanted to step away, fell over my trunk and then this bus appeared. Lucky me. Too bad the minister was waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron. But there's a bright side to this too, I get to stay here at Diagon Alley.

Well, that's it for now. Oh, I also found out about this escaped prisoner Sirius Black, that is supposed to be after me, but I don't believe that. So not to worry too much."

Snape looked thoughtful at that. He had been writing so much about why he ended up in the Leaky cauldron, and then just dismissed the thought of an escaped convict going after him. Just why exactly had he not believed it? Now this was some very interesting reading, so getting himself a bit to drink, he read on, again skipping a lot of things only going on about the first attack of Sirius, Quidditch and being bored in classes because he was so far ahead. According to this diary, Harry had been working on year 6 material around Christmas.

"May 1993.

I just realized that I don't want to keep on hearing my parents last words, so I've concentrated really hard on my Patronus, and it worked. Of course, it would have worked months ago, if I hadn't been so curious and intent on hearing my parents say something. Even if it is telling my mum to run away with me, and my mum pleading to kill her instead of me. I wonder why that is. Apparently Voldemort didn't want to kill my mum, only me. So why would he want to do that? Only to torture my parents, because they seemed to be so happy to have me? Or something else? I still try to find out, but can't get a lead anywhere, and Dumbledore evades the question the entire time.

Anyway, just last night I helped Sirius escape. Turns out he was my godfather and Peter Pettigrew had betrayed my parents. Too bad he got away. Maybe I should start killing every rat I find? No, only joking. I'm sure we'll get him someday. I'm glad Hermione had this time-turner though. So now we've saved Buckbeak the Hippogriff as well as Sirius, who they wanted to give the Dementors Kiss. I'm glad he got away from that, since I nearly got it, and it's horrible! That Dementor was looking awful under his hood, and the only thing I could hear where the screams of my mum. Oh, I didn't want to be hearing those the entire time. Lucky for me I could send a Patronus to the other me, so the Dementors left us alone. Too bad we had Professor Snape knocked out. He could have seen Peter and given testimony, now, we only had Professor Lupin, me, Ron and Hermione's testimony, and that obviously wasn't good enough. Oh, well, at least I know I've got someone that will take care of me if he ever gets the chance. Too bad I have to go back to the Durselys."

Snape sighed. Yes, that hadn't been a fun experience. Being knocked out by so many stunning spells, wasn't pleasant at all. He hadn't know that Harry had been nearly given the Kiss. This only proved that those Dementors were loyal to Voldemort even then. It was interesting to read that Harry was sorry too about knocking him out, if only for the reason of testifying. He did let his hatred to Sirius get in the way there for a bit. All right then, for quite a lot, he thought to himself.

Reading on he read:

"July 1993.

As strange as it sounds, this year is not so bad at the Dursleys. Even if it's only because I threatened to tell Sirius if they didn't treat me right. I conveniently forgot to tell them Sirius is innocent of course. Wouldn't do for a freak like me, to actually have an innocent godfather, now would it? If they want me to be a freak, then I'll have to have more freaking things surrounding me.

There are actually quite a few things at the moment. The Dursleys still make me do all these chores, but it's not so bad as it used to be. It keeps me from thinking about Peter. I know he has found Voldemort and is helping him. I tend to get these really weird dreams about it. Just last night I had one. I wrote to Sirius about it. I flew on the back of a brown owl towards a house covered in ivy. In one of the rooms the flying trip ended. I could only see the back of a chair, but heard Voldemort's voice coming out from it. Then I noticed Peter crawling towards the chair. Coward that he is, even though I somehow find pity for him too. Since he can't stay hidden as a rat anymore, he did the only thing he felt was still possible: returning to find Voldemort. And too bad he succeeded too.

Anyway, back to my dream. Voldemort and Peter were discussing something. About Hogwarts, and some big events soon taking place. Haven't got a clue as to what that is all about. But even more strange was that Voldemort was able to hold and use a wand. He used it to put 'Crucio' on Peter. Damn, that hurt. It hurt so much I woke up from my dream. My scar was searing with pain, just as it does when Voldemort is near. I knew he wasn't near, so I assume it had something to do with the fact he cast a spell on Peter. Whatever it was, I decided to write Sirius about it, since I didn't want to tell Dumbledore about something that might not even be important.

I hope I won't be getting too much of these dreams. Unless they're useful. Well, we'll see. Oh, have to go now. Pig's just arrived with a letter from Ron. Hope it's some good news."

Snape pondered a bit over this part. So, Harry (he hasn't noticed the lack of the word Potter!) had been having his first dream of Voldemort more than a year ago. No wonder it was so hard to teach him Occlumency. Especially if the boy hoped to gain information. Lucky for him, Voldemort hadn't known about this connection till last year.

"October 1993.

Pffew, it certainly took me some time to write in this book again. Though there has been so much going on, I hardly know what to write down, and what not.

Well, something happened at the Quidditch World Cup. Someone took my wand and used it to conjure the Dark Mark. Luckily, I was found innocent. I do wonder why Mr. Crouch house elf would have done such a thing. I think Mr. Crouch is hiding something, but can't figure out what.

Either way, the rest of the holidays had passed quickly. I've actually finished all the seventh year's books, except those from Potions. I think I haven't even mentioned it before, but I found this unused classroom in my first year. It's near the room they kept Fluffy in. I now use the classroom as a Potions room, and made myself an additional room to use as studying, dueling or Library room. I found this handy spell in some old obscure book, so that whenever I need a specific room I only have to think about it, and I will get that room. I copied loads of books from the Library and have them stacked up in my own room. I'm also working on Potions from the sixth year curriculum. It's a bit hard, because I need to do it all by myself, as I can't even hint things to Professor Snape without him deducting points. But I'm learning, and it's a lot of fun making all those potions, just as I thought it would be.

Enough about my room, I wanted to tell about the Triwizard Tournament being held in Hogwarts this year. Unfortunately my name came out of the Goblet, while I didn't even put it in there. Only Hermione believes me though. Even Ron turned away from me. I wonder why I still keep up with him, I mean, he is bloody well jealous of my scar and fame! He can have it for all I care. I only wish I could live with Sirius and be happier. Like that is ever going to happen.

I should really stop being so sarcastic, but well, this is the only place where I can actually be more myself and stop being that stupid Boy-Who-Lived thing. Ah well, I should really only be worrying about the first task and about finding out who put my name in the Goblet, and oh yes, keeping Sirius safe and fed. See, only a few minor things to keep me busy. Ha! As if, oh I forgot to mention the part of school in which I try to fail tests I could have past years ago. I think I'd better stop writing, I only get angry. Maybe shooting hexes at those dummies is a good idea? Yeah, think I'll do that for now."

Snape had to stifle a laugh. Oh dear, Harry could be sarcastic if he tried hard enough. It was quite funny really the way he wrote things like this down as if they were nothing. His mood slightly lifted, he made himself a sandwich in the kitchen and went to sit by the window again.

"April 1994.

I survived the first two tasks. Why oh why did the second task have to be in the Lake of all things? I never learned how to swim, the Dursleys probably hoped I would drown one day. They did talk about having me drown rather often, now that I think about it...

I'm now preparing for the third Task and feel a bit more confident. At least now I have a legal way to practice all those curses and hexes. Mustn't make it look as if it's really simple, especially since Ron and Hermione are with me when I'm practicing, but still better than learning all those things by myself.

There was a bit of a disturbance though. I actually fell asleep during Divination, not that this is so out of the ordinary, but because it gave me a dream of Voldemort again. This time he was talking about Mr. Crouch and this witch? I don't know, but they were rather happy, something is going to happen soon. I hope I won't have to find out about it. Wish he could just leave me alone, and stop trying to kill me. Ah, how much easier my life would be without a deranged mean wizard after my skin. Oh well, can't have it all, now can we?

Of course I went to Dumbledore to tell him. It was a bit difficult to lie about how many dreams I've had so far. I only told about two of them, this one and the one in the summer. I never told him about the dozen or so, others I've had. They weren't important, and frankly quite disturbing because of the lack of mean things Voldemort was doing. I mean, wouldn't you think I imagined things if I told you I actually dreamt about Voldemort (who looks very ugly by the way) lying on some sort of bed, being hissed a lullaby by his snake Nagini? I would certainly laugh right in your face.

The most disturbing thing about that dream was actually the way it made me feel. I can't remember anyone ever singing a lullaby for me, and since I was sleepy at that moment, I felt really calmed by that lullaby, I imagined it was meant for me, and it made me feel good. Of course, then I remembered just exactly who it was that Nagini was hissing too, and I nearly woke up from my dreams, but I don't know, it confused me for quite a bit. Not too mention the fact that it's just a tad disturbing to know your enemy is being put to sleep by his snake.

There were other dreams, like Voldemort drinking some sort of milk that he got from Nagini, Nagini wrapping herself around him when it was cold.

Voldemort ordering Peter around to make him something to eat, or stoke the fire, stuff like that. Nothing important to tell to Dumbledore, so I keep them to myself and of course this diary. I think this gives a good enough idea about the situation right now. I'm just waiting to see what I can find out."

Snape had actually laughed at the image of Voldemort, his Master, being sang a lullaby by his snake. Then he sobered up really quickly, upon reading how Harry had felt about it. He must really crave love, to actually like Nagini hissing a lullaby. And not mentioning those dreams to Dumbledore. Who knew what Voldemort could have done with them?

Also he was intrigued by the room Harry talked about. When he was finished reading the diary, he would try to find the room and see what exactly the boy had been doing there.

Skipping a few entries again, he came to the one written after the Third Task. By the looks of it, the school year had ended quite some time before, so Harry had actually waited very long to write anything down.

" July 1994.

I feel like absolute crap. I don't get many letters, and they're not informative. I'm not allowed to leave the Dursleys, and they make good use of it too. Apparently Dumbledore send them a letter explaining about what happened with Cedric. Now they not only call me a freak, useless piece of filth, but also a murderer. Oh, it wouldn't be so bad, but somehow I think they're right. I did say we should take the Cup together, while I knew something was wrong. But nooo, I had to make Cedric take the cup with me. And then he was killed. Voldemort only said: "Kill the spare." Kill the spare, as if he had been something like an extra piece of furniture he wanted to get rid of. Of course, I was just a bit too shocked to do much else than stare. And before I knew it I was tied to that graveyard stone. Awful, I don't think I want to go to another graveyard soon.

I was actually quite well prepared for the dual with Voldemort, but before I could show some of what I had learned, our wands connected and my parents ghosts advised me to wait with the dual, and take a run for it. So I decided to listen and ran. I took Cedric's body back with me. You'd think the ordeal would be over by then, but no. Moody, who was actually Barty Crouch Jr. took me to his office and wanted to kill me right then and there, while I was still trying to work the effects of Cruciatus out of my system, till Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall came storming in. Well, I'll save the details, but it ended with Fudge not believing Voldemort was back and Crouch been given the Kiss.

I just can't help but feel guilty about Cedric being dead. I have these lovely nightmares of it too, and the occasional Voldemort dream too. I wonder what is going on in the Wizarding world. I know what is going on in Privet Drive number 4 though. I've been moved back in my old cupboard and even though I hardly grew, I still have trouble fitting in there. I'm not allowed to do my homework, so that'll be fun to explain. And on top of that Dumbledore has decided it's safer for me to stay here. Safe! Ha, if only he saw what damage Vernon can do with his fists, and belts, or Dudley with his Smeltings stick, or Petunia with her frying pans and damn, she can slap me hard in the face. I don't think I look so well. They've still got Dudley on a diet, meaning I get even less and am still forced to do my chores, which then means I practically pass out, for lack of water and food. So yes, I might be safe from deranged wizards, but why not from my relatives? If you can even call them that. I'm not so sure I still can you know. I'm sure normal people aren't treated like I am. But then again, as everyone keeps telling me, I'm not exactly normal now, am I? Damn it all, it makes me so angry, wish I could blow something up!"

Snape was getting angry while reading this. How dare they be calling Harry a murderer, a freak and a useless piece of filth! Hadn't he proved again and again, he was much more than that? Then Snape caught his own thoughts, and had to restrain himself from thinking more about it. He just decided to read on. It should be getting even more interesting, since he was sure Harry would have written something about his Occlumency lessons and about Snape himself. He wondered about it.

"August 1994.

And there was me thinking it couldn't get any worse. Just when I was allowed out of my cupboard and allowed to walk to the park, Dementors decide to attack me and my cousin Dudley. So I then conjured my Patronus. But now I got into trouble with the Ministry, they want to have me expelled. Stupid Fudge just wants to get rid of me. He thinks I'm bad for his image if I keep on telling that Voldemort has returned. Stupid moron.

And of course, Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about the fact Dudley was attacked, even though I saved him from getting the Kiss, so I'm now once again, sporting loads of bruises and a sprained ankle. It's getting annoying. Dumbledore is going to take me to some other House. Wonder where that is. At least Sirius is going to be there. At this moment I feel so angry about everything, why couldn't he let me go to that house before? It's not as if I hadn't made it perfectly clear I didn't want to stay with the Durselys ever again.

Oh well, they'll be here in about 10 minutes, so I'll pack this book with my other stuff and wait downstairs for them."

"August 1994.

How could they! How could my best friends do that? I was feeling horrible for a month, and get threatened with expulsion from my only home, and then I find out my friends have been spending the entire month together, and even my Godfather was with them. Damn them! I just feel so incredibly angry about all this. They know how much I would have liked to leave the Dursleys, and I put a lot of hints in my letters, but still I only got meaningless replies back and even now they hardly talk to me. If they think I actually killed Cedric they should say it in my face. Better being alone, than have your so called friends treat you like they do now.

At least I know I'm not going to be expelled, there was a slight majority voting in my favor, thank goodness. I wouldn't know what to do if they had expelled me, I mean, talk about making it easy for Voldemort to get me. I think I would have run away then, and just left the country. Maybe going to Canada or something like that.

Oh well, I think I'm going to be angry at my so called friends for a little while longer, just to cool myself off. Wish I could do magic now, so then I could just blow up a lot of dummies."

Snape growled to himself. No wonder he had been so angry. He never liked it either if he was kept from certain things that also involved him in some way. And then his best friends apparently treating him as if he was dangerous. How could they indeed? He had too much experience with something like that as well.

"December 1994.

It was horrible, two nights ago. I had one of the bad dreams from Voldemort again. This time I was actually this big snake, and I - he- well, the snake then, attacked Mr. Weasley. He was guarding something. I recognized the door and hallway, I have been dreaming about it for several months now. I wonder what is behind that mysterious door? Anyway, so, I woke up feeling as I was a snake and had just bitten someone. No surprises that I got rather sick of it.

So I then warned Professor Dumbledore and they got Mr. Weasley to the hospital on time. Thank goodness for that.

In the hospital Fred and George used their Extendable Ears to listen to the conversation from Moody, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. They are afraid Voldemort might be listening in on our plans, through me. I just hope not. I don't think he does, as I usually only get quiet dreams.

There's the dream of that weird door and this hallway, but I still get dreams of Voldemort sleeping (he's got this really big bed), drinking tea or talking to Nagini about something stupid as the weather, or if she smelled a traitor in his ranks. So far nothing of importance has come through these dreams and I don't think they will actually.

Now, I'm just worried about Mr. Weasley. We're going to Grimmauld Place for the holidays. I hope Sirius is in a better mood than this summer, or I'd rather have a godfather on the run than one sulking in a house I wouldn't want to be stuck at."

Snape of course, knew about the dream Harry had had about attacking Mr. Weasley. He didn't know he had heard about that talk from Moody. No wonder he seemed a bit ill at ease after that event.

Knowing the Occlumency lessons were soon too start, he quickly read on.

"January 1995.

I have extra lessons with Professor Snape. It wouldn't be so bad I guess, if only they would tell me why I need to get Occlumency lessons. Why is it so bad I dream of a bloody door?

I have read some things about Occlumency, but that was only talking about what it was for and how the incantation worked, not on how to learn it.

And Professor Snape isn't really helping. I had hoped he at least would tell me why I had to have these lessons, but he doesn't seem to want to do that. Neither can I get him to tell me how I'm supposed to clear my mind. I've never had to do that, but he seems to assume I know how it works. Well I don't, but trying to tell him that doesn't seem to work either. He just yells.

It hurts whenever he uses Legilimens on me. And after the lessons, it seems Voldemort has even better access to my mind. I don't like this. I think Voldemort is going to find out he has access to my mind, soon. He shouldn't find out about it. I read, he could take possession of me like that. Wouldn't want that to happen. I wonder why Dumbledore doesn't explain any of it too me. I feel like my friends know more than me. I just don't know right now. I think if Professor Snape didn't hate me so much, I could actually go and talk to him, but that's never going to happen.

I know that Umbridge woman is checking my post, Hedwig came back all ruffled once. So sending mail to Sirius is too dangerous. She can't be allowed to know of him. He's to valuable for me. I need Sirius, he always has the right things to say to me, knows how to cheer me up and feels a bit like a dad to me. So I don't want to bring him in danger by sending a letter, but I'm afraid I'm running out of options to tell anyone."

Snape could only sigh at reading all this. He thought Harry had been told why he had to learn Occlumency. He thought Dumbledore would have told Harry what it was Voldemort was after. And he had (wrongly) assumed that Harry, as every other child, had had meditation classes.

It was customary for pureblood or halfblood wizards to receive a bit of training before attending Hogwarts. They would also learn meditation techniques, because this would increase their control over their magic and would also shield them a bit from all the magic radiating from Hogwarts itself.

All the muggleborn wizards however, got several summer classes the summer before they would attend Hogwarts. And this is where it must have gone wrong with Harry. As he was a halfblood, they had probably assumed he had already had those lessons. But since Harry obviously was raised as a muggle, he would have had to attend lessons with the muggleborns, but nobody had realized that point.

So now Snape blamed himself for this, he should have checked. He knew Harry never seemed to be able to clear his mind, but he had thought the boy was just annoying as usual and didn't want to learn Occlumency. Now he knew, Harry hadn't known what to do to clear his mind.

He just decided to read on, there wasn't much more. It seemed Harry had only written a few times before it stopped.

"March 1995.

Oh I am so screwed! I cannot believe what I have done, stupid curiosity getting the better of me, once again.

Let me just explain. I was having an Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape, when he was called away. So I had to wait in his office. Snape uses a Pensive to keep his memories from me. Clever idea, but I was just curious. I wanted to know if he had placed some memories of my father or mother in there. So I just looked. I didn't mean to touch the liquid, but when I bent forward because I could see something, I fell in.

I certainly got my wish. It was a memory of my father and his friends. Oh how they treated Snape. It reminded me so much of how Dudley and the Dursleys treat me, I got so angry at my dad. How could he and Sirius have done such a thing. And Remus only sitting and not doing anything to stop it.

Then my mum came and made them stop, but Snape did call her a mudblood. Then an even worse thing happened. Snape had come back and pulled me out of the memory.

He was so angry, I thought he was uncle Vernon for a moment, I was sure he would kill me or at least beat me into a bloody pulp. But he started throwing things at me and said to never come back to learn Occlumency.

So now I have this huge guilty feeling, but I don't dare to go back and apologize. I want to ask Sirius and Remus about this memory too. Why did they treat him like that?

I'm also supporting a major headache again, since we did practice Occlumency for a bit. I have a feeling Voldemort has found out, but can't be sure. I think I'll just go to sleep now, I'm really tired and not in the mood to talk to Hermione or Ron about this. Not that I will ever tell them about that awful memory of Snape. I can understand he doesn't want people to find out about that. Goodnight I guess."

Snape got really angry when he read about Harry looking into his Pensive. He had to use several strong meditation techniques to calm himself down enough to continue reading. When he read Harry's thought about him going to kill Harry, he could understand the look of pure terror he had seen on his students face that day. It made his anger turn to those muggles.

Snape decided he needed to hurry it up a bit, because tomorrow he wanted to go and look at that room, he skipped a few entries that went on about the DA, Dumbledore leaving and the O.W.L.'s coming up.

"July 1995.

I really don't know why I still want to live. A week ago my dearest godfather, father figure and always being there for me since two years ago, my beloved Sirius is no longer here. And I as good as killed him myself (even though I will take my revenge upon Bellatrix Lestrange). I was lured to the Ministry by Voldemort. I had suspected he wanted to use the link between us, but so far all of my dreams had been true. So I believed him when I dreamt of Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. And I took off. Quite a lot of my friends followed, the fools.

And that's even worse. I could have lead my best friends to their deaths. They say it was their own choice, that they don't want me to be fighting things alone, but they could have died! At this moment I don't really care if I would go, but they shouldn't. They've got family, and friends, they have to live. If they wouldn't be friends with me, they would be safer, but trying to distance myself from them hasn't worked.

And I'm keeping the biggest secret of all to myself. I haven't told them about the Prophecy, but I will tell it to you Diary. Only if I'm dead or injured can this be read, so it's quite safe.

(Snape sat upright at this. He had been able to read this diary, which meant Harry was either dead or injured severely! He quickly read on, hoping to find clues).

The Prophecy basically comes down to this: "Either I kill him, or he kills me." He can only be killed by me. Oh, and how wrong I had hoped they would be about that. I'm still only fifteen, I don't want to become a murderer, or be murdered. But what lovely options do I have? Right, none. I would have probably killed myself, if it hadn't been for the fact that the Order is keeping watch again, I don't want Voldemort to win, and my friends won't stop being my friends. This should mean something right? But I still got Sirius killed.

And now I only wish more that he was still around, as he would have been able to cheer me up. The letters with Remus are painfully difficult to write and read. We just act as if everything is fine, as if I didn't get Sirius killed, or anything like that. But that makes it harder to write to Remus. I feel as if I have left him all alone, and he shouldn't deserve that. I'm trying to make it up to him however. There's this potion I'm working on, it should be able to help him out. If I can figure out what it is I still need.

Oh, I'm dwindling again. I have to put this in my trunk.

We're going on holiday to Wales. I wonder what made the Durselys go on holiday and take me with them. They've never done that before. Also they won't allow me to bring my wand or any other magical thing with me. I don't want Dudley to find out about this diary, so I'll keep it here. I also send Hedwig to stay with Ron and Hermione for the next three weeks. She should be fine. I only hope I'm going to be as well.

Uncle Vernon is calling, he made me undress till I wasn't wearing anything at all, so he could check I hadn't taken any magical things with me. I had actually strapped my wand to the inner side of my upper right arm. He found out. Now my arm feels like it's nearly broken, and my wand is locked up in my trunk.

Uncle Vernon gave me the creeps when I had to undress. His greedy, pudgy eyes practically roamed my body. I feel dirty because of it. He hasn't done anything or so, but he did keep staring for a long time. I hope he won't do it again. I really have to go now. Till three weeks then! Harry."

Snape was having mixed feelings when reading all this. He was worried Harry had tried to kill himself, he recognized the way the boy had felt. He felt curious as to what Harry was making for Remus and he felt angry at the way Vernon had searched Harry for anything. Make him undress, for Merlin's sake! That was just ridiculous as well as perverted. Snape did have a lot more insight on Harry, than he previously had. He decided that Dumbledore and Remus should read it tomorrow, and in the mean time, he would go and find that room and see what kind of potion Harry was making.

Drifting off in a restless sleep, Snape could only hope Hedwig would find Harry, and that he was going to be all right.

**(A/N:** sort of like the Room of Requirement, only this room Harry made himself).


	8. Chapter 8: The Room

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really got quite a lot after the last chapter. Just a few things I'd like to say to some people.

TheDarkServant: No, I don't want Harry to become a second Hermione in this story. Harry reads those books only because they will help him improve and test his magical powers. Hermione reads mostly because she wants to know so much and not necesserally do something with that knowledge (at least, that's my opinion).

C.M. Aeris Queen of Insanity: Yes Uncle Vernon is a bit of a pervert in this story. Very nice review you sent about that.

And thanks to all the others I didn't mention here.

Revised: as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 8: The Room.

When Snape woke up the next morning he was determined to find the room Harry had described. Also, he wanted Remus and Dumbledore to get time to read the diary. He had marked several important entries, so they wouldn't need to search for all the information.

So after a quick breakfast, he took the diary and woke Remus up. Remus wasn't looking too good. He hadn't slept all that well. Snape hoped Hedwig would come back with good news.

Soon Remus and Snape left to Hogwarts by Floo. They arrived in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore seemed surprised to see them, but waited patiently to hear what had brought them to him.

Remus looked expectantly to Snape. He fumbled with the diary for a bit, before he trusted it in Dumbledore's hands.

"I believe you both should read what Harry wrote in there. If we find him, we should take him out of the care of those muggles he lives with. The reasons can be found in there." He said.

"I'm going to look for something important." And with that, he turned around and walked out of the office, leaving two worried people behind.

Snape quickly walked towards the 3rd floor corridor where Fluffy had been guarding the entrance to the room where the Philosopher's Stone was hidden. Of course Fluffy was gone for some time now (something for which Snape was quite grateful) and so the corridor was supposed to be empty.

Snape first checked the door that had kept Fluffy hidden. There was nothing there. He then systematically checked all other doors. A few were locked, but could be opened with a simple "Alohamora" spell. And those rooms only contained old supplies for several classes. There was one door he couldn't open just by using "Alohamora", so he tried several unlocking charms, each one stronger than the last, till he ran out of them. He was impressed. This was quite good for a student. Trouble was of course, that he now didn't really know how to open the door. He tried to remember what Harry had written.

"The best about this room is, that it's started to like me, so if someone wanted to come in using force, the room will only seal itself and ward more against intruders. If you'd try a friendly approach it might let you in. Or you just have to be me."

That was what Harry had written in the diary, knowing people could only read it if he let them or was dead/gravely injured.

Snape knew what he had to do. So he put his hands against the door and asked in quite a friendly way: "Could you please grant me entrance, as I'd like to see what Harry has founded within."

He felt some sort of power rush over him, and then he heard the click of the door opening. Letting out the breath he had held, he slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

When he was inside, the door locked itself behind him. For a moment he stood in darkness, till several torches lit themselves. Looking around, Snape's approval grew. He was standing in a room which held quite a lot of things. On the other side of the room there was another door, one side was apparently for leisure for it contained two soft looking chairs and a table in front of a fire place. A cabinet which held some glasses stood nearby.

There was an entire lab on the other side of the room. Snape, loving Potions as much as he did, quickly walked over there. Lined on several shelves was an impressive collection of Potion books. Snape itched to look into some of them, but knew that if he did that, he would read them all, and he didn't have time for that now.

On other shelves were jars that held potions. It was work that rivaled Snape's own. There were potions from the 1st till the 7th year curriculum, potions for Healing and antidotes for poisons. There was still a potion brewing on a low fire. It was kept in a silver cauldron imbedded with containing and protecting runes. As far as Snape knew, there had never been such a cauldron. He wondered what the potion was for. It didn't look like anything he knew, nor did it smell like anything he knew. He could detect traces of several ingredients, but not all. Luckily for him, there was a leather bound book lying on the table.

Opening it, he saw it was filled with the messy handwriting of Harry. Obviously this was a working journal of some sorts. It contained notes on his lessons, on observations made by Harry when trying out potions and some potions he was making himself. Snape was impressed. Apparently Harry had improved some Healing potions. If he made that common knowledge patients and hospitals would be very happy. Some of the potions could even be used for muggles.

He looked for the notes on the potion that wasn't finished. When he found the right pages, he was shocked. This was a near miracle, it would help so many people if this potion was going to be finished and would actually work. No wonder he was so secretive about it. But Snape could see that Harry had hit a dead end and didn't seem to be able to find the one ingredient that could probably make it all work. He copied the notes and decided to work on it as well. If Harry was found, he would offer his ideas and perhaps then they could finish this potion.

With a lot of trouble, he managed to put the book down and leave the potion alone. He then walked over to the other door. In the diary Harry had said you just had to think of what you wanted to see, and the room would appear on the other side. So Snape pictured a training room in his head, and when he opened the door it lead to a room which could definitely be titled of as a training room. There was padding on all the walls, there were several dummies that could be shot at, there were even some weapons hung up. Several swords, throwing daggers and a sable. Then there were several devices to gain better balance, strength and flexibility.

Snape would have never guessed this from just looking at Harry. Either the Hogwarts robes really did conceal a lot, or Harry had used a concealment charm, or he hadn't been practicing this for very long. Snape walked out of the room and pictured the library.

When he opened the door again, he certainly got himself a library. It was even bigger than the normal one Hogwarts had. Walking through the shelves he could also spot several books that were written in languages he couldn't understand and even several that seemed to be from Salazar Slytherin. Maybe some books were also in Parseltongue, since Snape had to be able to read many languages for his Potions research. But he didn't know if you could even write Parseltongue.

Walking out of the Library he pictured several other things. He got a bedroom, a kitchen, garden filled with nearly extinct plants and a place that seemed to be nothing more than just a forest. Snape didn't stay in that one very long. He didn't know what else was in there. It looked safe, but he was willing to bet Harry didn't put a room like that in, when there wasn't a purpose for it.

Snape realized he had been spending half the day in the rooms, so he walked out of them and walked back to the Office. After knocking, he walked in.

Remus was looking teary-eyed and even the twinkling in the eyes of the Headmaster, seemed to have been dimmed.

"Have you finished reading the important parts?" Snape asked.

"Yes we have" said Dumbledore, he cast his eyes down. "It seems I made a very great mistake when I left him there. I just assumed that they wouldn't harm their nephew like that, that they would treat him like their own son. Apparently I was wrong." He sighed.

Remus looked at Snape. "What have you been looking for?" he asked.

Snape took a deep breath and decided not to tell too much. They had to see for themselves to believe all that. "Well, I went to look for the room Harry had made for himself. I found it and well, I spent all the hours there. It's quite wonderful and I wouldn't really mind having such a room myself."

Dumbledore smiled at that. "It seems we should go there as well to have a look. It would clear up a lot about Harry himself. He is always very closed about himself. And no wonder it seems to me now."

Snape and Remus nodded. Just when they rose to go to the room and have a look at it (again for Snape), there was a tapping on the window. Outside was Hedwig, with a note attached to her leg. She was quite frantic at getting inside.

"It seems, this room of Harry has to wait a while. Finally some news. Let us hope, it is good news." Said Dumbledore. With that said he walked over to the window and let Hedwig in. He then took the note off, and unrolled it.


	9. Chapter 9: Found

A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews. Yes in this chapter finally back to Harry! So off you go then!

Revised as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 9: Found.

Remus and Snape were anxiously waiting to hear what the note said. They did notice the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had dimmed somewhat.

"Well, Albus, what does it say? Is Harry all right?" Remus asked. He was wringing his hands with worry.

"Harry did not send us this note. I shall read it to you." Albus cleared his throat and read the note.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore, and friends of Harry,

I am doctor Williams and work in St. Peter's hospital in Rosemary. I am very happy, and rather curious about the owl (Hedwig?) that suddenly showed up in our hospital. I am happy, because now we know the name of our patient. We had taken to calling him Peter, since he has lost his memories. Harry has been with us for five weeks already. The first two weeks he spent in a coma, since he was so seriously injured. He was involved in a car crash. Three other people died in that car crash, possibly his family. We didn't have any clues on his identity, other than guessing his age. We hope you can come and visit him soon. It could help regain his memory. We will start his rehabilitation soon, since he will have to learn how to use his arms and legs again. Send this owl back to us, or take her with you when you come, so we'll know for sure you are the right person(s).

Yours Sincerely, Dr. Williams."

There was a long silence after that.

Snape decided to voice his thoughts on this. "So, he has no memories of who he is, what has happened and so on? He might not even remember he's a wizard. This could be very difficult. It appears he is in a muggle hospital after all."

Remus nodded. He was too dumbstruck to think much. Harry, now his unofficial godson, didn't remember a thing by the looks of it. How was he going to explain about his parents, about Sirius and the life he was to live? Could he even do that?

Albus thought about it. "Well, it seems that this could cause a problem. I think it's best if you two went to see him. I shall write a note that you can give to that doctor. Perhaps I shall include a charm so that he will know where you will be taking Harry, and then forget about it afterwards. After all, we cannot leave Harry there and he might heal faster when he's here. If his family has died in the car crash I'm afraid the magical wards will soon be failing."

Snape and Remus looked at each other. Damn, if the wards were gone, than Voldemort would have no trouble at all in finding Harry. They had to get him out of there.

"Fine, how soon can we leave?" said Snape.

"Hm, I think it's best if you wait till nightfall. So Hedwig won't be noticed too much. After all, we have to keep her visible for the doctor, but not for everyone around. Also, the charmed note I make will take some time. I suggest you go in and look for some muggle clothes to wear. It wouldn't do to have you show up in full wizarding robes, after all." Albus' eyes twinkled again.

Snape and Remus complied and walked out of the office, leaving Albus to make the charmed note.

Remus walked to the guest room he always used when he was in the castle, while Snape walked on to the dungeons.

After an hour or so, they both met in the Great Hall for some dinner.

Snape was dressed in dark blue jeans, and a long-sleeved blue shirt on top. Even though it was warm, he couldn't wear something short-sleeved; his Dark Mark would be a bit conspicuous after all.

Remus was wearing a threadbare pair of jeans, and a shirt that stated: "Let the animal come out and play." Snape raised his eyebrows at that.

Remus took the hint and said: "Yes, I know what it says. It was a gift from Sirius, so you can guess where the humor comes from." Snape snorted.

They both weren't eating very much. Thoughts of what they would find, and what to do, arose in their minds. After waiting long enough, they both walked to Albus' office.

Even Albus wasn't up to his normal cheery state. He only looked at them seriously, gave them the note, put a spell on Hedwig and walked them out the front doors.

After walking out of the grounds, Snape and Remus apparated to a park in Rosemary. It wouldn't attract so much attention and they would walk to the hospital. Since it was still summer, the night was warm and it wasn't so dark just yet. In silence they walked on in the directions Hedwig took them. She was flying a bit ahead of them till they saw the hospital.

It looked like a normal Muggle hospital, so after taking a deep breath, hoping they would indeed find Harry in there, they walked in. Hedwig was sitting on Remus' shoulder, no one but the people who it mattered too, would be able to see her. So this included Snape, Remus, Dr. Williams and of course Harry. What they didn't know yet was that the two nurses Harry who cared for Harry, would also see the owl.

Dr. Williams' POV

It was several days since I had met the owl with that strange letter. I hoped I had done the right thing by sending a letter back. I just hope someone will come soon. Peter, no Harry now, would need people that were familiar around him. It would certainly help regain his memory. At least, I hope it will. It could be he will never regain his memory ever again.

The last couple of days were peaceful. Harry was excited at the prospect of people knowing him and coming to visit. When I said that his name might be Harry, he told me it certainly sounded right to him, but this could also be happiness of finding out more of himself.

Tonight we are going to take a good look at his injured eye. The gauze will have to come off. I'm just worried that he won't be able to see through his eye any more. I think the glass has made too much nerve damage to have been repaired by simply removing the glass. We'll see it soon. I'm walking to his room right now. He's looking happy to see me. He knows we'll start training his arms and legs soon and he's certainly eager to begin. Of course, lying on a bed for three weeks already isn't pleasant, certainly not for a teenager. He's still got quite a lot of recovery ahead of him, but I'm sure he will manage and come out either as good as before, or at least nearly as good as before, since we both don't know how well off his body was before the accident. Ah well, it seems I'm dwelling in my own thoughts for too long, since he is giving me a piercing gaze. He's good at those by the way. Hm, let's just concentrate on his eye for now.

Harry's POV (used to be Peter)

Oh my, I'm so excited! I mean lying in this bed is so boring, and I couldn't remember anything from my past. And then this owl shows up with a note stating my name. I can't believe it actually. Wish I could go and pinch myself in my arm to see if I'm dreaming. But since I can't move my arms, or fingers or something except my head and back, I'll have to keep thinking I'm not dreaming.

Today is going to be special too. I mean they are finally going to take of the gauze on my eye. The doctor did say I might not be able to see through it, but still, the gauze is getting irritating, so it might not be so bad. And I can't even remember what it's like to have two working eyes. The doctor said I might need to get new glasses. I'm starting to get a headache because I'm not wearing any right now. But it would be in the way too much. Besides I'm not awake for much longer than 5 hours a day at the most!

Finally Dr. Willie is coming over. He explains again of what he is going to do. Then he takes the gauze off. I can't open my eye just yet, they put something on it, so it will stay closed. But they're pulling it off now. Dr. Willie says I'm allowed to open my eye now. Even though I know I might not see anything, I still have hope. It certainly hurts to open my eye. Unfortunately I don't notice a change when I've opened my eye. I look at Dr. Willie. He seems a bit sad.

"What is it sir? I don't notice anything different."

Dr. Willie is examining my eye. Then he looks at me again. "I'm sorry Harry. It seems your eye nerves were too damaged. You won't be able to see through that eye." He sighs.

I think this over. After three weeks of lying in bed and only being able to see with one eye, it doesn't make much difference. I can still see something with my other eye.

"It's all right Dr. Willie, I don't really mind. At least you tried to fix it." I gave him a small smile.

He smiled back. Then he got called away. Nurse John seemed to be in a bit of a frenzy because of something.

Nurse Becky stayed with me, her shift would be over in fifteen minutes and she had promised to read me more from 'Artemis Fowl' before she would leave.

Back to Severus and Remus

After asking for Dr. Williams at the receptionist's desk, Snape and Remus waited till the Doctor would come to get them. It didn't take the doctor long. He seemed a bit troubled, but his face lit up when he noticed Hedwig sitting on the shoulder of Remus.

"Ah, glad you could come so soon. I'm Dr. Williams, usually called Dr. Willie by my patients. I believe you might have a note for me?"

Remus nodded and said: "Let me introduce us first. This man over here is Severus Snape a teacher of Harry and I am Remus Lupin, used to be a good friend of his parents and unofficial godfather of Harry. Here is the note Albus has written for you." With this said, he handed Dr. Willie the note.

Dr. Willie quickly scanned the note and seemed satisfied. "All right, follow me then. I do believe I should tell you something more about his injuries before I can let you see him. He is in a different condition than you last saw him I believe."

With this said he walked towards the elevators and Snape and Remus followed, after sharing confused glances.

When they stepped out of the elevator, Dr. Willie led them to his office. It was cramped and filled with files, but there were several chairs available. Snape and Remus carefully sat down. They didn't know what to expect and were rather curious as to why they would not be able to see Harry straight away.

Dr. Willie shifted a bit behind his desk and then started speaking.

"I understand you're probably wondering why I will not let you see Harry just yet. First I want to confirm you really know the boy. His description has been in the newspapers for several times, and all those times we never got a reply from anyone, so I would just like to know if you could tell me what he looks like."

He then looked expectantly at Snape and Remus.

Remus took a breath. "Understandable. Well, Harry is rather short for his age, often skinny. He's got black short hair that never stays flat. His eyes are of a green emerald colour you don't often see. And he's got a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Oh, and I nearly forgot his glasses." Remus thought about what he said and making sure he hadn't forgotten anything he nodded.

Dr. Willie seemed relieved. "Well, at least we're talking about the same boy then. It was never published in the papers about his scar, because it was such a trademark of him. Since you seem to know him, I need to ask some questions to put in his file. After all the police will also be glad to hear his identity has finally been discovered."

Snape shifted in his chair a little. The police would make things worse, unless they modified the file and the memories of the Doctor.

"Very well," he said. "What are your questions?"

Dr. Willie pulled the file from Harry out of the pile and opened it.

"First off, his entire name please."

"His entire name is Harry James Potter."

Dr. Willie scribbled it in the file and asked the next question.

"We guessed him to be around 13 maybe 14 years old. Is this correct?"

Snape snorted. He knew Harry was small for his age, but 13?

"Actually he turned 16 last week." Remus said, a small smile playing around his mouth.

"16? Are you sure?" asked Dr. Willie. One look at Snape's face however, made him change his mind and he scribbled the answer down.

He continued his questions for a while.

"And he lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin you say?" At the nod of Remus and Snape, he looked worried.

"Well, you see, were his uncle and cousin very bulky? And his aunt skinny and long necked?"

Remus nodded again. "What is the matter Doctor?"

"Well, Harry was involved in a nasty car accident when he was brought in here, and well, his uncle and cousin had already died by then, and his aunt died during surgery. It's quite a miracle he himself managed to survive. I never had to do so much surgery on anyone really."

Dr. Willie didn't seem to notice the slight look of panic crossing both the face of Remus as well as the face of Snape, before their faces where schooled back in showing only concern and interest.

"Could you please tell us the extent of the injuries Harry has received? We would like to see him soon."

Dr. Willie nodded.

"Of course, I understand, you must be quite worried by now. Well, let's see. His injuries were as followed: we had to remove a kidney, his intestines had to be repaired as they too had received heavy bruising, his legs and arms were broken so badly that he needs to learn how to use them again. We made sure he can't move them now, in order to prevent further damage. He had a crack in his skull, which alone was enough to nearly cost him his life. It did make him loose his memory, he had cuts in his arms and legs from glass shards. We had to keep him alive with an IV and a breathing tube. Right now he only needs an oxygen mask and he slowly is starting to eat and drink again. The last thing is one of his eyes. The eye was damaged by glass shards. They were probably from his glasses. Today I removed the gauze that covered his eye and unfortunately he has lost his vision in that eye. The nerve damage done by the glass shards was too extensive. But he is still strong. He actually cheered me up, because as he told me: he didn't remember how it was to see with two eyes, so it didn't matter to him."

Dr. Willie sighed and looked up at his two visitors. They both seemed rather shocked at the long list of injuries he had just told them. Really, who wouldn't be stunned? Shaking himself from his stupor, he said:

"Well, if you'd like we can go see him now. I believe nurse Becky has just finished reading to him, and he is actually supposed to rest for a bit, but when he'll see you, I'm sure he will stay awake."

Remus and Snape nodded and stood up. Finally they were going to see Harry again.


	10. Chapter 10: Seeing Harry

A/N: wow! Nine reviews for the last chapter. You make me rather happy. Also I'd like to react to two reviews.

Angel74: you're right about POV. I wasn't sure about doing it, and something bothered me about the last chapter. You just pointed it out to me. I'll try not do it again.

Kateydidnt: you're right about that, but since I've changed the books that are already published, to my liking, I think I can get away with saying he had worse before. Oh allright, I I admit, you saw it better than me, but that's also because I lent book 1 to a friend, so I can't check. Thanks anyway, and just pretend it reads: "this is the worst I've had so far." Or something like that.

Revised as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 10: Seeing Harry.

Snape and Remus were both practically boiling over with worry and anxiety. They had heard what Dr. Willie had told them about Harry's injuries, but somehow it didn't really sink in, they had to see for themselves.

Dr. Willie, who noticed the tenseness of both of the men, felt sympathy towards them. This would even be harder for them, since the chance of Harry actually starting to recognize them when he would see them, would be down to an absolute minimum. He opened the door to the room which held Harry, and looked inside. Nurse Becky was still sitting with him, and nurse John had joined them. John was feeding Harry some broth, while Becky was still reading the story. Smiling Dr. Willie carefully opened the door further to not attract much attention and waved the two visitors in.

To say Snape and Remus were shocked, would have been an understatement. In the hospital bed was a small skinny boy, with still healing cuts on his face, his arms and legs bandaged and strapped in place and him lying propped up in the bed being fed.

The small gasp they emitted was noticed by the three people on the bed. The nurses gave a small smile and Becky closed the book.

"Well then Harry, it seems we shall have to continue reading another time, don't you agree?"

Harry smiled at her. "All right, but you'll have to hurry, or else John will have to read the best bits, and you only get the boring parts of the book to read."

Becky laughed. "Hm, I think I can make a deal with him. You just eat your dinner and then entertain your guests. You finally have some, so I would think you would like to enjoy it."

She left after ruffling his hair. Harry only smiled brighter up at her.

Then he was forced to return his attention to the food, as John was waving the food in front of him.

"Eat up Harry. I know you've probably had enough of all this broth by now, but still, your stomach isn't used to much, so there you have it." And with that the spoon filled with broth found its way in Harry's mouth.

Snape and Remus decided to wait until Harry had eaten his dinner before talking too much. They just observed him and his interaction with the nurse.

Dr. Willie let them.

The sight of seeing Harry in the hospital bed was enough for Snape to reevaluate his ideas and feelings for the boy. Of course, reading the diary had helped immensely with this as well.

Remus just couldn't remember ever seeing Harry like this. Of course Harry had never had such a big accident before, but that was not what he meant. From what he could see and sense, Harry was rather carefree, somewhat happy and completely ignorant of all the things that defined his life. It was a pain to admit, but Remus was happy Harry wouldn't remember the death of his godfather just yet.

What was a bit unnerving and frankly heartbreaking to Remus, was the fact that only one eye of Harry was a bright emerald colour. The other eye was a dull green, and Remus guessed this was the blinded eye.

Snape in the mean time was going over the possibilities in his head, to see if he could help Harry recover his memories, or heal some of his permanent wounds. He should discuss this with Poppy and see what she had to say about this. If he would only be able to see through one eye, it could seriously interfere with his ability at being a wizard. And having only one kidney was of course liveable, but having two would be better. So Snape was already going over potions, spells anything really that might help.

John was the one who snapped their attention back to the present.

"So Harry, now that you have finished eating, would you rather be sitting like this, or should I lower you so you'll be lying down again?"

Harry thought this over for a bit and said: "Well, just leave me like this I guess, or else I might fall asleep again. But you will put me back down, later, right?" he sounded really like a small kid.

John nodded. "Of course. I won't let you go to sleep sitting like this. It's not very good for you if I would do that." With that he pulled the covers up again, so Harry would be a bit tucked in. He then stroked Harry's hair. What Remus and Snape both noted was that Harry unconsciously leaned into this touch.

"Now, I will be making my rounds, and later on I will come and give you your washing up. Then you can go to sleep. After all you've been awake for six hours already today. Must be a record!" Laughing John stood up, glanced at Remus and Snape and walked out.

A tense silence fell over the room. Dr. Willie excused himself and went to another patient.

Harry looked at the two people. They didn't look familiar at all, but he wasn't surprised. He was surprised at seeing the owl sitting on the shoulder of one of them.

"I assume you were sent here by this Professor Dumbledore?" he asked them in a polite, soft voice.

This startled both Remus and Snape out of their stupor.

"Right, sorry about that. It's just that you certainly look different than the last time we saw you." Said Remus.

"And when was the last time you saw me, if I might ask?"

"Well, that would have to be around 6 weeks ago, at the end of the school year."

Harry thought this over.

"Hm, not to be rude or anything, but could you please tell me who you are, and where you know me from? It would make things so much easier." He said.

"Oh, right you are Harry. Well I'm Remus Lupin, I was a good friend of your parents, and I met you again in your third year at school, where I was a teacher for a year. And then I saw you again last summer and last school year. This man is Severus Snape, and he should tell you more about himself." Saying this, Remus shot Snape a pointed glare.

Snape collected himself and decided to be polite. After all Harry didn't remember him, and after reading the diary he couldn't really behave the same way as before.

"Well, I'm Severus Snape and I'm a teacher at your school. I used to be good friends with your mother, although I've never told you that. We never gotten along, but we might now."

Harry stayed silent for a while. Because he had closed his eyes, Remus and Snape were worried he might have fallen asleep, until he opened his eyes again.

"By what you are saying I assume my parents are dead?"

Remus nodded.

"Could you please tell me how they died? They weren't in the same car crash were they?"

Well, the tricky part came a bit earlier than Snape and Remus had expected, but apparently Harry was quite clever.

Snape decided he should tell this story, as he wouldn't get so emotional as Remus might be.

"Well, no, your parents did not die in the car crash. In fact they died when you were over a year old. Since you don't remember any of this, you might find us completely crazy, but believe me when I say this story is the truth. You see, you are a wizard. Your parents were wizards as well, and frankly they were killed by the Dark Lord. You however, were not. You survived with only that scar on your forehead."

Snape paused to see if Harry was still with them. A glance at the bed showed him that Harry had not fainted, started backing away or anything. He actually seemed to think it over.

"Could you show me some magic?" he asked.

Remus nodded relieved and pulled out his wand. He then made a plate hover in the air, and painted a wall with moving animals. Harry squealed in delight. He actually sounded like a small kid.

"Oh, right, that's believable. So you're saying I can do this too?" he asked them, with a huge grin on his face.

Snape nodded. "Well, just let me continue this for now. You were placed with your uncle, aunt and cousin. Unfortunately we just found out hat they have died in the car crash. This means you have no family left. Well, no official family that is. I believe the family of your best friend Ron Weasley considers you a part of the family, as does Remus here." He added this quickly upon seeing the downcast look Harry had gotten on his face.

Harry gave a tentative smile. "So that makes it a bit better to be honest. What can you tell me about my friends. Do I have any?"

Remus laughed. "Yes you do. Your best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In fact they were the ones alerting us that something must be wrong with you, since Hedwig couldn't deliver their letter to you."

At this Hedwig hooted and flew over to sit with Harry.

"Wish I could pet her. But you're saying this really is my owl then?" He certainly sounded hopeful to Snape's ears.

Remus walked over to the bed and looked at Harry. "Is it all right if I move your arm?"

Harry nodded, with a questioning look.

Remus lifted the arm and move it so that he actually stroked Hedwig.

"She feels soft." Said Harry after a while. He was smiling brilliantly. "I like this."

Hedwig hooted again and nibbled his fingers. Remus decided that he didn't know how long he was allowed to move Harry's arm, so he put it down on the bed.

"Well, another surprise for you is that we want to take you with us. You see, we want to take you to Hogwarts, the school you go to. The nurse there might be able to heal you quicker. And it would be safer too."

Harry cocked his head and thought this over.

Snape was watching this all with much interest. As far as he knew, Harry never really thought much about plans and stuff. He usually seemed to rush into things and think about it afterwards. This was quite another side of the boy, and Snape began to wonder, if this wasn't the true Harry, the one he had kept hidden behind the mask of the Boy-Who-Lived. For all Snape knew, this could very well be the case. So he decided to observe for now, and keep snarky snide comments to himself. Not that he was planning on giving those, mind you, but still, habits died hard.

"But, what about the doctors here? We can't just expect them to let us go like that. And I don't think I'm up to traveling much tonight. And what do you mean about being safer there?"

Remus shuffled. Why did he have to deal with all the difficult questions? Just not fair.

"Well, we can stay here for one night longer if you'd like." Harry nodded.

"And well, that Dark Wizard that killed your parents? It's, well, to put it bluntly, he's after you. You had protection at your relatives, but since they died, the protection will be gone soon. And the school is really the safest place to be when that happens."

"Oh" with that Harry sighed and closed his eyes again. As if on cue John walked in.

"I'm sorry, but it's getting late. If you'd like I can set up two beds in this room and you can stay for the night? I just have to help Harry here."

Remus and Snape gave in and walked to a toilet nearby, so that Harry had a bit of privacy.

When they walked back in, Harry was already sleeping, and John had just made up two beds for them. After thanking him, they both changed into some sleeping clothes, which they were smart enough to bring along, and went to sleep.

The next morning they woke up to the sounds of hushed talking. They saw John washing Harry's face, while Harry was asking John when he would be reading the story again. What Remus noted was how relaxed Harry was behaving. Harry always had a look of tenseness around him, of not wanting to be noticed, and for Remus it was a bit odd to see him without this look. Actually, he rather liked it, but it made him sad that Harry would probably get that look back once his memory was restored. Or if his memory wouldn't come back they had to tell him the story of his life. Maybe being with Hermione and Ron would bring out the good things, rather than the bad things.

He decided he would worry about that later. Right now they had to get Harry out of this hospital, into Hogwarts and also making sure the Doctors, nurses and the police wouldn't suspect anything. He figured Snape would already plan things like this, because it was simply in the nature of the man to do so.

Snape was indeed planning such things. The doctor was taken care of, after all the charm on the note, should work. The memories of the nurses could be modified, and the file in the hospital could be changed accordingly. They decided to make it sound as if he had died as well, as an unknown patient, to be on the safe side. If they were really lucky the police wasn't contacted just yet.

So Snape and Remus waited till the nurses would change shifts. At least they would both be present. The Portkey had been made and was held ready by Remus. It would be activated by a simple password_: Potter_.

At that moment Becky walked in with Dr. Willie. A better opportunity wasn't going to come soon, so Remus and Snape quickly took their wands and said: "Obliviate." The Doctor and the nurses were looking dazed.

Harry looked a bit shocked by this display of magic, but kept quiet.

"You don't remember us, nor Harry. All you know is that your patient died in the coma, so you still don't know the identity of your patient. You will tell the police of this. Is that understood?" Snape said in a calm, cold voice.

They nodded and walked out of the door. Remus grabbed the Portkey, and Harry. Snape quickly summoned the files and changed them, then he banished them back into the office. No-one would see this, as the hall was empty.

Then he also grabbed the Portkey and said the password. And soon the bed in the hospital was empty.


	11. Chapter 11: Back at Hogwarts

A/N: A well, finally chapter 11. Thank you all for your reviews! I even recieved some today. Rather glad to hear you like it.

I should just give you a warning though. Snape might begin to be OOC. But then again, I made him be friends with Lupin, so this should tell you that he is different than in the real books. Hope you won't mind too much. Enjoy this one!

Revised as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 11: Back at Hogwarts.

When the tugging on his body was fading, Harry noticed he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He had -however- landed in a hospital bed. The room he was in, was very white, filled with sunlight and two men next to him who went by the names of Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Harry, having no idea what had just happened, decided to voice his questions.

"Ehm, so what happened?" he asked in a near whisper.

Surprised by his soft voice Severus and Remus watched him for a moment until he wanted to crawl under the blankets to avoid the stares. Noticing this, they stopped staring at him.

"Well, we used a portkey to transport us from the hospital, to Hogwarts Infirmary. If everything is going as planned the Headmaster has called Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, back from her family visit, so she can have a look at your condition."

Now it was Harry's turn to stare in obvious surprise. He had thought he would have to heal the normal way, but by the sounds of it, wizards could have some other ways of healing.

"I have another question, sirs. How am I supposed to call you?"

Remus and Severus looked at each other for a moment. Their eyes showed their mutual agreement.

"You can call us Remus and Severus. After all the school year hasn't started yet, so we aren't Professors right now, and Sir just sounds dreadfully impersonal at the moment." With this said Severus walked over to the doors to see if Pomfrey was coming already.

Just as he opened the door, a short woman strode in. She reminded Harry of an overgrown mother hen clucking at her small chicks.

"Prey do tell me, Mr. Potter, that you did not manage to get in here even though it is the summer holidays! I see you enough as it is during the school year, don't you agree? Now then let's just se..." her voice trailed off as she caught a good look at Harry.

"Oh dear. I can see what has gotten our Headmaster so worried about. If you don't mind me saying so, you look a bit messy."

Harry chuckled, as far as he could, with his still slightly sore ribs. He rather liked the way she was behaving right now.

Pomfrey pushed Remus out of her way, and started running her wand over Harry's body. A list appeared next to her, and it seemed to list every injury he had.

"Well my boy. You certainly had a lot of injuries. It seems however, that your magical energies are also severely depleted. My guess is that you unconsciously used your magic to keep your body alive. And a good thing it did that, too."

Remus looked up sharply when Pomfrey started talking about his magical energy levels. No wonder Hedwig had been having trouble finding him. Owls usually searched for people by their magical energies. Although this of course didn't work for muggles.

"I can give you a potion that will regrow your lost kidney, and put a salve on that nasty scar you've gotten from the operation. Also I shall use this salve on the other bruises and cuts you still have. I'm afraid I won't be able to heal your eye, but I can alter the vision of your other eye. And as for your arms and legs: I'll give a potion that will speed up the healing of the broken bones. I cannot do anything else for that, since it will interfere with the work the muggles did with it. If I wanted to heal the bones in your arms and legs, I would have to break them again first, and I'd rather not do that."

Harry just nodded. My goodness, he was going to have two kidneys again, and no more scars. Wow, was all he could really think of.

Pomfrey walked of to a cabinet that stood at the other end of the Infirmary.

She took a potion and some pots from the cabinet and walked back to where Harry was lying.

"If you two would please help me with this?" she asked the two men.

They nodded and waited for instructions.

"Remus, hold him up would you, then I can give him the potion."

So Remus helped Harry sit up and kept him sitting up, until he had swallowed all of the disgusting potion.

Than Pomfrey muttered a quick spell and Harry was left in nothing but his boxers. Since he had spent quite some time in the hospital, he was used to having other people bath him or anything, so he wasn't ashamed, only a bit uncomfortable. After all, one of these people was his teacher, right?

"Now, Severus, if you would please put the salve on all the scars and bruises he has, I will give him the other potion to help his bones heal quicker. Remus, you just make sure you hold him so Severus can reach all the places."

Both men nodded and went to work.

Harry relaxed in the embrace from Remus and the gentle way Severus applied the salve on his body. He could almost feel the salve working. Half of his bruises were fading fast, as well as the scars. Slowly he fell asleep again.

Noticing Harry going slack in his embrace, Remus decided to have a quick look at his face. His worry faded when he noticed Harry had just fallen asleep. Careful not to wake him, he turned him around, so Severus could work on his back.

Severus was being really careful. Harry was extremely thin and had been lying in bed for quite some time, so he wouldn't want to risk hurting him more. Besides, it was nice work, just putting the salve on. It made him feel less hopeless about the situation. He was determined to find out if there wasn't anything at all that could be done for the boy's eye. At least he would have good vision in his one eye.

Finishing putting the salve on, Severus straightened up. Remus turned Harry back around, being careful not to hurt his arms or legs. Then he put the covers back in place and walked over to Severus.

"I think we should go and visit the Headmaster now, don't you agree?"

Severus nodded and silently they left their young charge, and went to find the Headmaster.

They finally found the Headmaster in the kitchens. Not really the place they had thought him to be, but there he was, sipping a cup of tea and talking with several house elves.

Apparently he had sensed them coming in, for when Remus and Severus entered they were offered a cup of tea as well. And the famous lemon drop, though neither of them took it.

"So, I assume getting Harry out of the hospital, has succeeded?" Albus asked.

"Yes, we have. It took us a bit longer, because he was tired and needed a good nights rest, before we brought him here."

"And what of his injuries? Can they be healed?"

At this, Severus sighed inwardly. Just great, he hated not being able to give good news. And Albus did look tired. But things like this could not be skipped, so he went ahead and told Albus of the injuries Harry had had.

Albus just listened and the twinkle in his eyes seemed to dim slightly with every injury that could not to be healed by Pomfrey.

"So, he has one blind eye? And he will need training for his arms and legs, you say?" Here he looked straight into the eyes of Severus.

He nodded. Harry would need a lot of training, but also rest, if they wanted his magical level going up again.

"And what about his memory loss? Can that be helped in any way?"

Here, the pause was longer. Severus had given it some serious thought.

"I think, and this is only assumption, he might start to remember things by having to look at it, or being told about something. It could also be, that his memory never will return. Or perhaps I could try and find a spell or potion to help regain his memory, but I've never heard of one before."

Albus nodded. Remus had kept quiet until now.

"Albus, where is he going to stay? He's been in a hospital for several weeks already, and I don't think he will fancy having to stay in another hospital for who knows how long!"

This was true of course. Albus seemed to have reached a conclusion about that however.

Severus suddenly started to dread it.

"Why, I think I have a very good idea for this. Why don't I decorate one of the older apartments we have in the castle, so you two can stay there with Harry. This way Harry can have visitors, you will be able to use classrooms, the Library and the Potions cabinet. The Infirmary can be used as well, even though Pomfrey will return home soon, and it might help Harry regain his memory. And of course we mustn't forget, now the wards of his family are fading, he is best protected here."

With a twinkle in his eyes, and a twirl of his robes, the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts walked out of the kitchens, muttering something along the lines of: "Blue is a nice colour, or perhaps purple? Would he like moving animals? Kittens perhaps..."

With a groan both Severus and Remus banged their heads upon the kitchen table.


	12. Chapter 12: moving

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I've never had so many reviews for one chapter. Special thanks to Athenakitty and SiriusWolf, because they asked me questions that gave me ideas for several new chapters! I've made an outline for the rest of the story, and it's probably going to be around 27-30 chapters long. I'll answer one question of several reviewers: yes Harry does take it rather well at the moment, but in the next chapter or three, he'll have some more issues, and a late shock reaction. Won't tell you why, when and how though! Have fun reading this chapter.**

Revised as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 12: Moving.

After a few days of rest in the Infirmary, Harry was going to move to the apartment with Severus and Remus. Remus and Severus had been able to stop the Headmaster from adding moving kittens on the walls and ceiling, but they were not allowed to see the final result until Harry was with them. They both dreaded to see what sort of things the Headmaster had come up with.

Harry had had quite a painful first night, as growing a kidney back wasn't easy. His bruises and scars had faded, except of course, the famous scar on his forehead. The bones were now healed, but he still needed the training for the muscles in his arms and legs. He was also able to see clearly without glasses in his one eye.

"So, are we going yet?" an excited Harry kept on asking to Remus. Remus smiled a bit. He had never seen Harry so happy about something like this. It felt as if Harry had become a more normal kid again, just by losing his memories. What regaining his memories would do to the boy, Remus dare not think of.

"Well, we're going as soon as Severus is here and the Headmaster comes to show us where we're supposed to be staying."

Just then both men walked in the Infirmary. The Headmaster was smiling at the two. He hadn't said so, but he was rather pleased that he could help Harry with this. He cared a great deal for the boy, and after reading the diary, he had felt immensely guilty. He still felt this way of course, but since Harry couldn't remember things, he would do a lot to help him out.

Severus wasn't so sure of how to act around Harry any more. He already called him Harry instead of Potter, and now he was being nice to him. Of course, seeing as how Harry didn't remember how they behaved before the accident, it wasn't so bad. After reading the diary Severus had admitted to himself that he was so very wrong about his beliefs of the boy-who-lived that he had to make it up to him somehow. He hadn't thought it would be like this though. And to think Harry actually accepted it from him, just because he couldn't remember how it was before.

Harry's eye sparkled in a way that reminded Remus of Dumbledore's eyes. "Are we going now?" the exited boy asked.

Smiling even more widely, Dumbledore nodded. "Of course we're going now. I just have to let you three see the end results of the rooms, and it's about time you were moved from the Infirmary. Never really liked being in it myself."

Severus took out his wand and waved it over Harry's body. Harry suddenly noticed he was floating a bit, but his arms and legs were tightly held in place.

Seeing the slight look of panic on Harry's face, Severus rushed to explain.

"Not to worry, it's only a floating spell combined with a partial body-casting spell. This will make sure we can move you to the rooms safely without injuring you."

"Oh", was all that Harry said at the moment. Remus decided to wrap the blankets around his floating form and took Harry in his arms.

"See, you don't weigh a thing like this." He said, while smiling at Harry. "Before you know it, you'll be doing magic yourself, again."

Harry decided not to voice his doubts on this subject and just let himself be carried by Remus. Severus walked by their side, while Dumbledore led the way. He wasn't going too far though. Apparently the apartment was on the same floor as the Infirmary (first floor that is). Stopping in front of a painting with a group of young wizarding children having a picnic, he waited for them to gather round.

"Well, this painting is the entrance to your apartment. Not to worry Severus, they might be children, but they are very reliable for passwords and so on. The password my boys, is: 'Blessing'. When you change the password, please let me know. I'd like to visit you without having to wait for someone to open the door."

Severus grimaced a bit at the password and letting Dumbledore know when they would change the password, but still, he could understand the man.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and gained the attention of several of the children. Harry just watched on in amazement. The Infirmary didn't hold any paintings (not good for the privacy of the patients) so he wasn't really used to the wizarding paintings.

"Hello headmaster, how can we help you?" asked a little girl that was holding a ball in her hands. She made a nice curtsy too.

"Why hello Melissa. I'd like you to meet the people who are going to live in the apartment." He waved his hand towards the three men.

Melissa smiled a bit at them. "It is a pleasure meeting you sirs. I already know who you are of course. Rumors spread quickly throughout the castle."

"Hm, indeed they do. Well 'blessing' it is then." Dumbledore said. With that said, the painting turned to reveal a normal looking door.

Dumbledore opened the door and motioned for them to come in. "hurry now, I'd like to see what you think of my creations."

That was just what worried Severus and Remus so much. Who knows what he did to the apartment. Harry was just as curious, although he didn't know he nearly had moving kittens on the walls and ceiling.

Stepping in, Severus let out a breath. It looked safe enough. Remus thought the same, but then again, they were only looking at the main room.

The room they were in now was the living room. This was meant to be shared by the three of them. The room was done in several shades of blue, a lighter one on the ceiling and darker on the walls. The room contained a large fireplace with a light blue couch in front of it. Near the side were two comfy looking darker blue chairs. There was a dining table on the other side of the room, made from oak. The table was big enough for at least eight people. The room was bright, because of the large windows. In front of two of these windows there was a bed, obviously meant for Harry. The windows were made so low, that Harry would be able to look outside, without much trouble. Lining one side of the room, were bookshelves, filled with all sorts of books, ranging from schoolbooks, to muggle literature and even children's books. On the other side was a door. This door was made from a darker type of wood.

Opening the door Dumbledore told them:

"Well, this is the hallway to your personal rooms, the kitchen, bathroom, and safe room for Remus. Let me show you to them."

He opened the first door on the right. This was the kitchen. It was a clean space, with an oven, lots of space to put things in, something that looked like a muggle refrigerator and a stove. The kitchen was mostly done in whites, with a soft yellow on the walls.

The next-door Dumbledore opened was the one on the left. This was the bathroom. Harry let out a soft gasp. The bathroom was huge! There was a small swimming pool, a shower, a normal bath, three sinks and some closets, probably for towels and such. Near the sinks there were three toothbrushes ready. The bathroom was also done in blue, but then the kind of blue you sometimes see in oceans, and very clear lakes. Harry liked it very much. It would also be very handy for others to help him in here, when he was to be washed up.

Out in the hallway Dumbledore opened the second door on the right. "This is you own room Harry." He said.

In this room he did get a bit carried away while decorating. Two walls were covered with a forest. The forest was done magically, so Harry could see different animals moving through, he heard the rustling of the leaves and could practically smell the forest air. His smile only widened. Seeing this, Remus and Severus decided not to make a comment. They were glad it wasn't moving kittens or some such thing.

The ceiling was also done nicely, it was a bit like the Great Hall, so at the moment the ceiling showed a clear blue sky with some white clouds drifting by.

In the room there was a desk on one side. It contained Harry's parchment, and schoolbooks. His Firebolt stood next to the closet that held his clothes. Seeing the clothes, Severus and Remus decided to buy him some clothes that would look nice, and that would actually fit.

And Harry? Harry was mostly looking at his bed. This bed took up quite a lot of room, since it was a four-poster bed, made from Cherry wood. The covers were red with golden hangings, and it looked really comfortable.

Deciding the others would want to have a look at their rooms, Dumbledore let them out in the hallway again. The second door on the left was Severus' room. It was mostly done in darker tones, knowing the man didn't have his personal room in the dungeons for nothing. He did, however, have a nice view out on the lake. He mostly had the same furniture as Harry. Except his bedding wasn't red with gold, but dark green with cream white.

The third door on the right was Remus' room. This room was done in yellow colors. The sun was also streaming in, and he had a view on the forest, as well as most of the grounds. Here, the furniture was extended to have a comfortable chair and a small fireplace. His desk was a bit smaller as well, seeing as Remus wouldn't have to do much work for school.

The last room was the safe room for Remus, but they didn't show this one to Harry. It would probably scare him to see that the walls were padded, and the numerous ways the door could be locked.

Seeing that Harry's eyes started to close they decided to settle in the living room. After Severus removed the floating spell, Remus placed him on the bed. Then Severus removed the partial body cast. Harry hardly noticed as he was falling asleep.

After an hour or so, in which Remus and Severus had made themselves comfortable in their bedrooms, Harry woke up again. Dumbledore had left not long after he fell asleep, and now Harry woke up to the smells of toast, baked eggs, and coffee.

Turning his head around he could see that the dining table was set for three, and that there was some sort of wheel chair next to his bed. Just when he was wondering where Remus and Severus were, Remus walked into the room. When he saw Harry was awake he swiftly walked to the bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Are you up to eating with us at the table? We got you this chair, so you can get out of the bed. Does that sound good to you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes please, the food smells good too."

Remus smiled, "That would be Severus. He's making our lunch today. But I'm cooking tonight, so you can decide if we're capable of cooking."

Remus made sure Harry's arms and legs were in their right places, and then lifted him of the bed and in the chair. Being a werewolf had its advantages, although Harry was underweight. He rode the chair over to the table and went back into the kitchen.

Severus was just finished with the eggs and arranged everything on plates. Remus grabbed several of them, and together they walked in the living room. Remus went to sit next to Harry, with Severus opposite of them.

"Well, Harry, what would you like to eat and drink?"

Harry just looked at the table first. "Ehm, I'd like that pumpkin juice, and a bit of toast I think."

Remus just grabbed the things he mentioned and started cutting the toast in small eatable parts, just as you would do for a small kid.

Then he started feeding Harry. Severus ate his own meal (coffee, with toast and baked eggs) while occasionally watching Harry eat. Remus was very patient with Harry, even though he had to wait with eating. Harry wasn't uncomfortable with being fed, because he couldn't remember it being any different. Would he have been able to remember that, he might have been too embarrassed.

Finally Harry had finished his toast. After drinking a bit he said: "You should eat first Remus, I'm quite full right now, so you don't have to try and give me some more at the moment. Besides, you must be hungry right now."

Remus nodded and started to eat his own meal. When he was half way through, Severus - who had finished- saw Harry eyeing the toast hungrily. Deciding Remus had done enough for Harry today, he moved to sit next to Harry as well, and started feeding him bits of toast. Remus and Harry finished at the same time.

"Thank you Severus, for helping me. It tasted really good." Severus just nodded. He was more uncomfortable with this situation than Harry was.

"Well Harry, shall I see if there's a nice book to read for you?" Remus asked.

Harry just nodded. He didn't know why eating made him feel so tired, but listening to a story, he could manage.

Remus decided to go for a children's book. He took out 'Mathilda' by Roald Dahl. Settling Harry back in the bed, Remus took a chair to sit next to him.

Severus sat on the couch with his own book. After reading several chapters, Harry had fallen asleep again, and after Remus tucked him in, he decided to read his own book, just like Severus.

The rest of the afternoon passed in silence and rest.


	13. Chapter 13: Fun but also panick

A/N: Hello everyone! Just like to tell you that this chapter is not betaed yet, but as soon as it is, I will repost it again. So don't bother too much about spelling mistakes or something of the like. I will have it fixed later, but wanted you too enjoy this chapter already.

Revised as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 13: Fun but also Panic.

Later that day, Harry awoke to the silence, being broken by a tapping on one of the windows. When he turned his head slightly, he could see that there was an owl with a letter trying to get in through the window.

Looking around he noticed that both Severus and Remus seemed to be missing. Softly he decided to call one of them, for he himself cannot let the owl in.

"Severus, Remus? Are you there? There's an owl that wants to come in. Can you please come?"

There was no answer. Harry decided to try again, maybe they didn't hear him. After all, his voice was still soft, since he hadn't used it for so long.

But again there was no answer. Harry started to panic just a little. The owl seemed to have flown away, but Harry still called out to the two men he had come to like, and who were supposed to be here right now.

The two men in question had decided that they would look for a potion to help Harry get his memories back, in Harry's secret room. They had thought that Harry would sleep for quite some time, and therefore deemed it safe for them both to go. So when Harry awoke, they were still in the secret room looking in old and forgotten potions book, untill Severus called:

"Finally! I've found it. Let's take this book and go back to the room." After looking at his watch, he noticed they had been looking for a potion for almost four hours now and it was time for dinner.

Quickly they walked down the hallways, to be stopped only because an owl was tapping on the window in a hallway. Remus opened the window to let the owl in, and then noticed the letter was for him. Deciding to wait with opening the letter untill they were back in the room again, Remus put the letter in his pocket and together Severus and Remus walked on.

When they came to the portret with the children playing on it, they noticed however, that the children were not playing at all, but were looking around, as if searching for something.

"Finally! You are back, we send word to the other portrets to search for you, but they could not find you. Harry needs you!" the girl with the ball in her hands nearly shouted at them.

Hearing this, Severus quickly said: "Blessing" and they nearly ran in the room.

Here they were greeted by soft sounds coming from the living room. Remus heart nearly broke again, when he noticed that Harry was looking around desperately, and softly with a hoarse voice, was calling for either him or Severus to please come soon. He was also sobbing, and seemed panicked.

Swiftly both he and Severus walked towards the boy.

"Ssh, it's allright Harry, we're here, we're back. What happened?"

Harry could do not much more than lie there and cry. He had been so afraid that they had left him, that he was alone, although he didn't know why this frightened him so. It was just a feeling he had, that he was so afraid to be left alone.

Because he couldn't use his arms yet, he just lay still when Remus took him in a comfortable hug and started rubbing his back.

"I was afraid that you weren't here. There was an owl with a letter, but I couldn't open the window, and when I called for either one of you, you didn't come. I thought you had left."

Remus only held him closer, while Severus went to collect a calming potion for Harry. After Harry had drank some of the potion, he was calm enough to listen to the apologies from both Remus and Severus.

"So, where have you been then? Since you were far enough away not to hear me, although I cannot shout very loud right now. I was just wondering.." Harry trailed of, seeing as how the men looked at each other.

"Well," Severus said, "We've been looking for a potion or something that could help restore your memories. And we've found it. It's a complicated potion, called _'Potion Memorie'_. And it wil take about two weeks to brew, so maybe you will already get your memories back in the mean time, but we'll see."

Severus had gotten rather enthousiastic during his talk, since it was about a complicated potion that he had never made before, and he really wanted to try.

Harry smiled and said: "You sound just like a child that can choose a new present." And he chuckled softly.

Severus snapped his mouth shut, and Remus looked at him, afraid he was going to blow up at Harry. Harry, sensing the change of atmosphere, stopped chuckling and said in a stammering voice: "I, I'm sorry, if that upset you. I, I just thought you sounded like it, just as happy. It's not an insult or anything. Please, don't be angry…"

For some reason, the thought that this man would be angry with him, made Harry sad.

Severus just looked at him for a few more moments and then a soft smile actually played around his lips. "Hmpf, well, since you ask so nicely for me not to get angry, I think I will be able to forgive you."

And with that. Remus burst out laughing and the atmosphere quickly changed into a more cheerfull one.

After they stopped laughing, Remus decided to start making dinner, while Severus set the table and then started looking at the potion he was going to make. Harry could do no more than lie on the bed and look at him, and listen to Remus making noise in the kitchen. When he heard Severus sighing for what seemed to be the hundreth time in like, five minutes, he decided to ask something.

"Severus, what is wrong? You sound a bit frustrated about something."

Severus sharply looked up at Harry. He hadn't expected the boy to have grown so much in his observational skills, although, from reading the diary, he must have possesed those before the accident.

Carefully thinking his answer over he said: "Yes, I have been reading the recipy for the potion, but it is rather complicated, even for a Potion's Master, and Remus won't be such great help, since he can only help prepare the ingredients. But there has to be a third person involved, and well, Albus is too bussy for it."

Harry thought this over. "What is that third person supposed to be doing then?"

Severus looked up at him again. "Well, this person has to read the ingredients aloud, since it is required for the potion, although I do not know why, and this person also needs to recite a part of a spell that has to be used, and since the spell has to be said by three persons.." he trailed off.

Harry beamed. This was something that even he could help with, he was sure of it.

"So, I can help, it can't be that difficult, right?"

Severus gave a small smile. Actually, he had already guessed Harry would say something like that. Apparantly, the accident didn't change something like this in his character. And helping others was something he had learned, Harry would always do.

"If you want, and if you think you are up to it, than yes, you can help." Severus didn't even notice his smile growing wider seeing how happy he made Harry, by letting him do something usefull.

Just then, Remus came walking out of the kitchen, with plates steaming with food. Harry heard his stomach give a growl. He grinned sheepishly at the two men.

Severus carefully lifted Harry out of the bed and put him in the wheelchair and sat him at the table. Harry smelled the food appreciatively. Remus had made roasted beef, with steamed potatoes, and a salad. Severus cut his meat in little parts and blew on it, to make it cool down a bit. Then he started feeding Harry, who appreciated the food, by making small noises like a cat could do. Remus observed this, while eating his own meal. He realised that Harry with all his memories would have never let him and Severus get so close, and they would never have been able to get a glimps of the carefree boy that Harry always wanted to be. In his mind, he grew sad for a few moments at the thoughts of what Sirius would have done if he had ever had the chance of reading the diary of Harry. That was one of the things Remus was glad for. At least Sirius hadn't known about that happening to Harry. Sirius would surely have killed the Dursleys and have done great damage to Dumbledore for placing Harry with those people.

He was pulled back from his mind, by the sound of apologising. When he looked up, he saw that Severus had apparantly tried to aim a fork laden with food at Harry's mouth, but the food had ended up on Harry's clothes. Severus looked a bit uncertain of what he should do know, and so Remus remembered using magic for something like this, and with a wave of his wand, the mess had left Harry's clothes. Harry for his part, was delighted by another display of magic, and looked from the fork to Severus as if wanting him to spill some more food.

Remus chuckled, and took the fork from Severus while saying: "Why don't you eat for now Severus, and I give Harry his food. After that I think we can give him a small demonstration of magic, don't you think?"

Severus, who had been a bit peeved, for making such a stupid mistake, nodded since he had also seen the look Harry gave him and the fork. Inwardly he smiled, for he had never thought it possible to actually have fun with a boy he had been fighting with for the last few years.

Dinner then finished quickly and after putting the dirty dishes away for the house elves to clean up, Severus and Remus stood in front of Harry to show him some more magic. Remus had told Severus that for now they would only do simple things, so they conjured flowers, Severus changed a table into a horse, and back, Remus let things hover, and float, and they changed the colour of several things in the room. Harry thought everything was wonderfull, and he was smiling beautifully.

After the demonstration, Severus and Remus told Harry about the plans they had made.

"Allright Harry. From tomorrow on, we will give you a potion that will help you get your muscle strenght back. Also we will start with excercises to help you. So we hope that by next week you will be able to feel something again in your fingers, or toes. It will take a while for you to heal completely, but not as long as it would have, if you had stayed in a muggle hospital. Also, we will start brewing the potion from next week and then on. We will start on the theory of magic, so you get basics from that at least, and we will have time for rest, and fun."

Harry just nodded. He really wanted to ask them something now, but wasn't too sure how to go about it.

Sensing his uneasiness, Remus decided to ask him. "What is bothering you Harry? Is there something wrong?"

Harry nodded, but kept quiet. Severus said: "Well, if you are not going to tell us, we cannot help."

Harry looked at the men and said softly: "I just wanted to ask, if one of you will help me take a bath. I had one two days ago, and I really could use one again."

This wasn't entirely what the men had been thinking of, but after looking at each other they decided that they would take turns in helping Harry with something like this. Besides, swimming in the pool would eventually be a part of the training. Although for now, they would just get him in the bath, wash him and dry him.

Remus decided that he would help first, as he was a bit more comfortable doing something like that, then Severus.

So they drove the wheelchair to the bathroom, while Severus picked up clean pyjamas for Harry, some towels and soap. Remus filled the tub, and while the tub was filling he undressed Harry. Harry didn't mind, he was used to it, since he had been washed in the hospital as well. Remus lowered Harry in the tub, with the help of Severus, who was keeping Harry's head above the water.

Being really carefull with the arms and legs of Harry, Remus soaped him in, then washed it of and after doing Harry's hair, they let him lie in the tub for a little longer, since he seemed even more relaxed in there. When he started to shiver, they pulled him out and dried him off, now having his arms and legs immobilised by a spell so they wouldn't be damaged again.

By the time they finished doing this, Harry was nearly asleep and he was oblivious of everything by the time they put him in his bed.

Feeling satisfied with themselves Severus and Remus just stood by his bed for a few moments, before Severus also went to bed, while Remus prepared for a night in his special room, as it was the full moon.

What Severus didn't know, was that his night wouldn't be as peacefull as he had hoped, and that a certain black-haired boy would be the main reason for that.


	14. Chapter 14: Panick

Revised as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 14: Panic, visits and practise.

Severus was just nearly asleep, when he heard Remus howling in pain. He had given the man the Wolfsbane of course, but still, it hurt to transform. At least he would be in his right mind after that. Even while he knew this, it didn't really help Severus from waking up with a jolt. Steadying his heart beat, he was nearly ready to sleep again, when he thought he heard something from the hallway. Getting in a bad mood, Severus still stood up to investigate. The noise he had heard was not from Remus, since that man was currently howling slightly. Severus was rather surprised, he was sure there had been silencing spells done on the special room for Remus. Apparantly, there were not.

Severus got interrupted from his musings, by the soft sounds of panicked breathing. Thinking this could only mean one thing, Severus quickly strode into Harry's bedroom, where indeed, the boy was nearly hyperventilating.

He looked rather relieved to see Severus enter the room, but still. Severus was worried at what would cause this behaviour to show. Walking up towards the bed, he asked: "What is it Harry? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Harry shook his head. He was trying to get his breathing under control again, but when he heard another howl, his breathing only got out of control again. Luckily, Severus caught the motion, and finally his sleepy mind understood. Harry had lost his memories, so of course he wouldn't know that Remus was a wherewolf. How stupid could he have been 'had a bad dream?'! For crying out loud, he should have known!

"I'm sorry Harry, this is something we should have told you. Just know that you are safe. Calm down, and I will tell you what is going on." He said all of this with his most soothing voice. And since Severus could do much with his voice, Harry started to calm down, but looked at him with his eyes wide. It unnerved Severus a bit, that his other eye was looking so dull.

Finally Harry managed to whisper: "What is going on? What is that noise that I hear? It scares me so much." He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to be held tightly. Severus closed his eyes briefly. Merlin, how he hated seeing Harry like this, he was always so strong, so full of fire, and look at him now, scared, small, wounded.

"Well, as you can see Remus is not here. He is in fact, the one making those noises. You see, the wizarding world is not only about good things, Remus got bitten by a wherewolf when he was a child. This means he is also a wherewolf. I make a potion to keep him sane during his transformations. Right now, it is the full moon, so therefor he is in a safe room. He cannot get out, and he will not harm you. In fact, you knew about this for several years already, and still think of him as a good friend." He hoped that stating that fact, would help Harry get over his fears.

Harry seemed to think this over, but was still shivering, and breathing more quickly then Severus like him too. "And, and you're sure he can't do anything?" his voice sounded small. Severus couldn't really understand the look Harry gave him. It was obvious the boy wanted something from him, but what could it be?

"Yes, I'm sure. I've made the potion so often for him, he's never had problems with it before." Severus looked again at Harry. Something in his eye and face was yelling at him. Harry practically shouted out something to Severus via his body language, if only Severus could understand. He shivered a bit, the floor was rather cold. When he sat on the edge of the bed, he saw Harry's eye glimmer with hope. Then it hit Severus, like a ton of bricks, of course, the boy wanted to be held, to be comforted. And since Remus was 'bussy' right now, he, Severus was the one who had to offer comfort. But he wasn't sure if he could. But on the other hand, if he didn't, he would never get closer to this wonderfull boy. And so, Severus did something, that would give most of the Hogwarts population a heartattack: he gently took Harry in his arms and went to sit behind him, to be more comfortable. He sat like that for what felt like hours, untill Harry's breathing evened out, and he himself also fell asleep.

The next morning, Remus woke up on the floor of the room. He hurt for a bit, and felt really sleepy, but since this was normal for him, he didn't really pay attention to it. Standing up, he took his wand from the protected safe it was in, and undid all the spells on the door. What greeted him, was a rather strange silence. He was sure it wasn't that early in the morning, so why didn't he hear Severus and Harry? His mind started thinking of the worst scenarios almost right away. Quickly he walked to Severus's bedroom, only to see the door open with no sign of the man in it. Then he walked towards Harry's bedroom, the door was opened for a bit. Opening the door further, he carefully walked in, and stopped dead. There, on the big bed, was Severus Snape, soundly asleep with Harry Potter –who most thought of as Severus Snape's enemy- in his arms. Harry was also sleeping peacefully and it made Remus feel warm and happy from the inside_._ They looked almost like a father and his son.

Deciding not to wake them up yet, Remus went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Just when he was finished making the breakfast, Remus heard some sounds coming from the bedroom. So he quickly walked over there, hoping that Severus wasn't angry or anything. Well, that certainly wasn't the case. Harry had woken up first by the looks of it, and was probably startled by the fact that there was someone holding him. So Harry had tried to look at who it was, only to find he couldn't really move of course, and thus waking up Severus. Severus, apparantly, had forgotten that he had been sleeping with Harry in his arms, and had nearly thrown the boy from the bed, but luckily, Harry had enough sense to shout at him not to do so. Now they were just staring at each other, full of surprise.

That is, untill they heard the chuckling coming from the doorway. Both their heads turned around, to see a tired, but laughing Remus standing there. Or at least, Remus tried to be standing there, but he was laughing so hard, that he nearly doubled over to the floor. Harry turned his head around to look at Severus, and catching his eye, he rolled his eye and let out a snort of laughter. Severus couldn't really help it. Laughter was already so very infectious, and here he was, waking up with Harry in his arms, and a laughing Remus and Harry was just a bit too much for him. So Severus felt his mouth stretch out in a smile, only to start chuckling as well. Soon all three of them were laughing, even though they soon forgot the reason why they had started laughing in the first place. After a while, Harry calmed down, because, well, he really needed to go to the toilet, and Severus was still sitting behind him. He didn't want to wet the bed, and Severus. That would certainly ruin the fun they had been having. So he decided to speak up a bit.

"Ehm, Severus?" the soft spoken voice snapped Severus out of his laughing, as well as Remus. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I, I really need to go to the toilet. Please can we?"

It's a good thing Severus was trained in the art of keeping his emotions under control (well most of the time, he had been laughing just a few minutes ago of course) or else his mouth would have been hanging open in horror.

Remus noting the look of unease in the other man's eyes, remembered the spell Pomfrey had learned them for this, and with a wave of his wand, he solved the problem. Harry just looked surprised at him. A soft 'Thank you'was heard but Remus waved it away.

"Seeing as how you are now both awake, I think we should get to eating breakfast, after all I just made it." Remus helped Severus getting Harry in the wheelchair, and still clad in their payamas, they walked into the living room where their breakfast was waiting for them.

After Remus had fed Harry, and they had changed into normal clothes, Severus grabbed a vial and walked towards Harry's bed.

"Allright Harry, this potion will help you restore your muscles. After you drink this whole vial, we'll do some excersises to move your arms and legs around for a bit. After that Remus will show you something."

When they had been looking for the potion to restore Harry's memory, they had been discussing what to do, and had decided that they wouldn't let Harry read his own diary, but Remus would show him the photoalbum, and tell about his parents, and what he knew of Harry's schooldays. Severus would train him with his muscles.

Harry was eyeing the potion with a bit of a dislike on his face, but he drank it straight away. Then he looked a bit dazed for a moment.

"It's allright Harry that feeling will go away soon." Severus waited untill Harry didn't look so dazed anymore and then slowly started moving Harry's hands and fingers. Because hardly anything had been done with them, he gave them a thorough massage, to help the bloodflow, and thus the potion in the bloodflow to circulate. Harry just watched it with great interest.

"Do you actually feel anything, Harry?"

Harry said almost right away: "Just a bit of a tingling feeling, like they are sleeping, but that's normal by now."

Severus was a bit worried, that meant that the bloodflow had been really slow and that wasn't really helping the healing. It seemed Harry would need a massage everyday.

After quite a while he was finished giving the massage and he told Harry that he would get one every day, untill the tingling feeling had gone away.

Harry just nodded, because he was now more interested in Remus, and the book the man was holding.

Severus noticed the interest of Harry was wavering and when he saw Remus and the photoalbum, he knew why. So he tucked Harry in bed properly again and went to sit on the couch. He would leave them alone for this one. Especially since his stories about the people in the album, wouldn't be all nice and friendly.


	15. Flashback and memorie potion

**A/N:** Wow, finally a new chapter. I have decided to veer off course from my plans with this story, and made a time-jump from the last chapter to this one. There will be flash-backs in this chapter, so important events in the time passed will still be told. I felt it was going a bit too slow, and couldn't get a good chapter out with keeping to my original plans of this story. Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter, and I certainly hope to have a new one ready sooner than it took me to give you this one.

Now, I'll stop with my ramblings, and let you read!

Revised as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 15: Several Weeks Later, and Memories to be Returned.

After the eventful evening of Remus changing into a werewolf, two weeks had passed. Harry was now able to move his arms, which meant he could also feed himself. Of course, he had only reached this level of mobility just two days ago, so sometimes with meal times, well... see for yourself.

"Remus? Can you give me another sandwich? Yes, one with tomatoes and cucumbers on it. Thanks."

Remus passed another sandwich to Harry. It seemed that he also regained a good appetite now that his arms were working more or less alright. Although... Remus winced when Harry dropped the sandwich on his lap. His arms had spasmed for a bit, which resulted in the third dropped sandwich this morning. And Remus didn't even want to remember the dinner from last night.

Thankfully Severus just used some magic and cleaned both Harry's clothes as well as the sandwich so Harry could still eat it. Deciding that it would be quicker if he helped, Severus cut the sandwich in smaller pieces and fed them to Harry. He hardly thought about it anymore, although he had felt extremely self-conscious the first few times he had had to feed Harry.

Harry was just munching happily away on his food. It seemed that the memory loss made him behave more like a really naive ten year old, than the teenager with the troubled past he actually was.

Unfortunately he might just be that troubled teenager again soon, since the _Potion Memorie_ stood bubbling away in Severus' room. Harry had been right saying he could help making the potion. He had read all the ingredients out loud, and so far the potion seemed to be doing wonderfully.

Remus wasn't the only one worrying about the potion though. Both Severus and Harry seemed a bit scared of it.

Severus was afraid that Harry would go back to disliking him, that they would have to forget about being friendly with each other. He thought Harry might hate him for having actually wanted Severus' attention, his comforting words and touches, or making jokes with him. In fact, Severus was very scared he would lose the friendship he was having with Harry.

Harry didn't really know if he wanted to have his memories back. Something told him they wouldn't be too pleasant. He had also noticed the way the two men behaved when the potion came up. He was afraid of this. He didn't know why they got all tense and irritable when they thought of the potion, and was starting to think he had perhaps done something terribly wrong to these two men. Something so terrible they wouldn't even tell him. Perhaps they were only nice now to be able to push him down later. But a small voice inside his head told him that that wasn't true. Acting concerned was too difficult if you didn't at least mean one bit of it.

Harry did see an advantage though. He would certainly remember his friends. He had met them already. Wincing slightly he thought back to that day, nearly two weeks ago.

**Flashback**

_It had been the day after Remus' transformation, when Remus remembered the letter he had gotten. Opening it, his eyes widened slightly, before reading the whole letter. _

_Sitting with him on the couch, Severus and Harry had both been curious as to who had written the letter. _

_After reading it Remus beckoned Severus over to a corner and they started discussing something. Harry really wished he could move right now, because he wanted to know too. _

_Finally the two men turned towards him. _

"_Harry, this letter I got is actually written by your two best friends, Ron and Hermione." Remus paused a little, hoping for some kind of reaction. He was rather disappionted at the reaction he got though._

"_Friends? Oh, really? What did they say?" Harry was quite enthousiastic, even though it hurt him that he couldn't remember them. _

_Severus took over. "They knew you were missing and that we were going to look for you, so they are now asking if we found you and whether or not they can come and visit. It's just that...well, it might be really hard for them to see you and you don't even know them." _

_Harry scrunched up his face in thought. It made him looked positively cute, although he didn't know that. _

"_Perhaps they will trigger some memories in me when I see them...? At the very least you should let them know what is going on, right?"_

_Severus and Remus nodded, and Remus went up to the Headmaster's office to discuss it, while Severus stayed with Harry to give him a bath. _

_After nearly two hours, Remus came back. He looked slightly flustered and cleaned the living room with a wave of his wand. Harry was still delighted to see the magic, and while he was tucked in bed again, because soon he would have to sleep for awhile, he wondered why Remus would suddenly clean up the living room. _

_Severus obviously thought the same and said so. "Remus, why the sudden need for cleanliness?"_

_Remus looked around critically and rested his gaze on Severus, who was sitting beside Harry's bed reading him a story. "Oh, just the fact that Dumbledore let Ron and Hermione come over straight away and they will arrive here in about..." there was knocking on the portrait, "now."_

_Severus scowled, but decided to stay near Harry's side. If his friends found it strange, they would just have to deal with it. _

_Harry was watching the portrait intently when it opened. Ron and Hermione stepped in carefully, having been told about Harry's accident, his injuries and most important of all; his memory loss. _

_Still, it unnerved his friends to see Harry lying immobile in bed, with only one bright green eye left. The other a dull green. It also unnerved them that their Potion's Professor was sitting calmly next to their friend, with a - did they see correctly? - yes it was indeed a Wizard's Children story book. _

"_Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you again. We've been really worried ever since Hedwig flew to Grimmauld Place." _

_This sentence alone was confusing for Harry, since Grimmauld Place didn't mean anything to him.. _

_Luckily Hermione caught his look and told him: "You stayed in Grimmauld Place last summer and last Christmas. It's a house in London."_

_Ron just eyed Harry with a worried look. "I guess you really don't remember anything, huh, mate?" he finally said. _

_Harry nodded. "But Remus, Severus and me are gonna make a potion for it, so I'll remember you two again." He had smiled brilliantly at them for this, expecting them to find this just as much fun as he did. _

_Ron looked distressed. "You're going to have to make a potion, and you'll like it? Oh, dear, the world is going to end..." This did indeed earn him a smack from Hermione._

"_Oh Ron, sometimes you just... never mind. I think it's wonderfull you'll help in making a potion Harry. You'll learn so much from it, too." Hermione continued. _

_Remus inwardly laughed his head off, they should know what Harry was really capable of, although, he didn't remeber it himself right now. The rest of the visit went by rather fast, with Ron and Hermione telling him of their adventures at Hogwarts, in the hopes of triggering his memories. Although Ron and Hermione had been a bit reluctant to start talking with two adults, one an ex-professor and another who was still their teacher, but after Severus and Remus promised they wouldn't be punished for those things, seeing as how they were several years ago, they told Harry loads. About the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, they did skip the part of Sirius though, after a warning look from Remus, and they cut the version of the Tri-Wizard Cup short, so Harry wouldn't be reminded of the rising of Voldemort. _

_When they finally stopped talking, it was because Harry had fallen asleep, and it was several hours later. _

**Back to present time**

Ron and Hermione hadn't been back to visit, because it would arouse too much attention. Either way, they would return in three days, seeing as how the school year would be starting up again. Tonight Harry was going to take the potion, and he would probably have to use the next few days to get used to all of his memories again.

Remus and Severus had to work out a schedule to watch over him, and still help him with loads of things. Harry wouldn't return to a normal life at Hogwarts until he could at least use his arms properly. They would be able to magic his wheelchair so he would be able to go to classes then. But he would still be living with both Remus and Severus.

After dinner, instead of doing the usual excersises they did with Harry, the three went to Severus's potions room and watched as Severus added the last ingredient. Now it only needed to cool for five minutes, before Harry could take the first dose. He would need to drink a full goblet every hour until the whole cauldron was empty, or else he wouldn't regain all of his memories. This obviously meant that non of them would get much sleep tonight.

In the Potions book it was mentioned that it could be really painfull to gain the memories back in this way, so instead of in his own bed, Harry was placed in Severus' bed which was closer to the potion, and big enough to hold two sleeping persons (Harry and who-ever wasn't going to feed him the potion), and next to the bed was a large armchair for the one who's turn it was to give him the potion.

For now it meant that Harry was lying in the bed, with Remus next to him. Severus put a goblet full of the slightly purple potion that actually smelled like strawberries. It would remain to be seen if it actually tasted like that as well.

Propping Harry up, Remus held the goblet to Harry's mouth. They decided not to test the strength of his arms just now.

Harry quickly drank it down, frowning at the weird taste. There was a bit of strawberry taste, but it had a bad aftertaste. At first Harry didn't feel a thing, so after he was lying back down, he shrugged a bit. Then, he suddenly grabbed his head, and whimpered. It felt like someone was picking at a wound inside of his head. It was unpleasant, although not too painful, yet.

Remus rubbed his back and held him close, while the first memories started to come back. They brought tears to Harry's eye. It was actually memories of him being a baby, held by his mother, feeling safe and happy.

After about fifteen minutes the memories stopped coming. With a silly smile Harry looked up at the two men. "I remember my parents. I was just a little baby, and mum was there singing. That was really nice to remember." He fell into a light sleep. Remus didn't even know what he could have said about that.

Severus was taking notes; it appeared the potion made the memories come back in a specific order.

The next goblet was taken without problems, although Harry experienced a slightly more intense feeling of something in his brain. The memories that came back now weren't so pleasant though. Remus and Severus were shocked into silence when Harry suddenly started saying: "No Mummy, wake up! Wake up, Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Wake up..." he was sobbing then, when he grabbed at his scar and screamed. After that he was knocked out for awhile.

He had just relived seeing his mother murdered, and had felt the pain of the Killing Curse on himself once more.

When he next opened his eyes, they had already lost a bit of his childish innocence. But he still took all the portions of the potions, even though the memories he gained back weren't becoming better, instead they became worse. Although there were exceptions. Such as when he had become friends with Ron and Hermione, or when he had discovered how he loved to fly. The memories of being friends with Remus and Sirius were soothing his jumbled mind. Of course, with the next dose he watched the rising of Voldemort once again, so that didn't help. Neither did the death of Sirius help.

But strangely enough, after the last dose had been given and the memories had stopped coming, Harry had collected himself, in a manner which clearly showed Remus and Severus how much of a Slytherin he really was. One of the first things he did was turning his head towards Severus and saying: "Of course we'll still have a good relationship. At the moment you are still one of my caretakers, one of the most important people in my life, and hopefully a good friend now that I remember everything again. Besides, you always make the best baths ready for me; I can't rely on Remus for that!"

This made them laugh, even if a bit nervously. Harry turned towards Remus: "And you Remus. I know you see me as your cub. And frankly, I am. But for now: Let's just go to sleep."

With a wave of his hand, the bed enlarged, he had Severus in his pajamas and in the bed before the poor man could do anything else but stare, and was asleep before Remus and Severus had noticed.

Looking at each other over the head of Harry, they thought the same thing: At least they hadn't lost the Harry of the last month completely. With that reassuring thought, they went to sleep as well.


	16. Chapter 16: Wherewolf?

Revised as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 16: Werewolf?

The next morning dawned bright and early, as it often does in stories. Although the three people in the large bed didn't see anything of the early bright morning since Severus was clever enough to have large, dark curtains covering the windows in his bedroom. So it wasn't until around ten o'clock that there was movement in the bedroom. And Severus was the first one to awake.

Slowly he opened his eyes, soft breathing could be heard. Severus wasn't sure at first who else was in his bedroom, but then he remembered the previous evening: Giving the potion to Harry, Harry saying that they would remain friends (Severus smiled softly at that), and Harry changing his clothes and putting him into bed with just a wave of his hand.

Softly Severus rose up to look at the other two in his bed. Remus had his mouth opened slightly, and seemed to be mumbling something like, "chocolate cookies, peanuts, hmm..." Severus decided he didn't really want to know about that. Then he looked at Harry, who lay a bit curled up - like a small child would do for comfort – and seemed to be starting to wake, if the twitching of his eyelids was anything to go by.

Severus brushed some hair out of Harry's face and whispered, "Good morning Harry. Why don't you rest a bit more, and I'll make us some breakfast?" Harry nodded sleepily and seemed to be falling back asleep.

Severus finally got himself out of the bed and into the kitchen where he produced a very large breakfast. The smell seemed to have woken up Remus, for Severus could hear the shower turn on and, unfortunately, some off-key singing start to take place. Yes, it was definitely Remus who was awake, Severus thought. Although, Harry wouldn't have been able to get himself out of bed.

"Oh, damn!" Severus conceded that he was a bit out of sorts to have forgotten that Harry would need to go to the toilet, and he should be helping him. Quickly putting the fire of the stove out, he placed the eggs on the table and walked quickly towards the bedroom. Remus was still singing in the bathroom when Severus entered the bedroom and looked towards the bed.

Silent tears streamed down Harry's face. He sniffled softly and kept repeating: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." There was a yellow wet patch on his pyjama trousers and on the bed.

"Shh, it's alright Harry. I completely forgot about taking you to the toilet. I'll go and make you a nice bath, hmm?" Harry nodded, still sniffling.

It seemed that even though his memories had returned, he had still retained some of his innocent boy-ish soul that he had been for the last month or two. Then Severus thought of something else.

"Harry, you can do magic now, remember? Why don't you clean the spots up?"

Harry just looked at him for a moment, and then shakily started to grin. "I-I guess, I didn't even think of that, I just thought that you would be really angry at me for making your bed dirty, and I didn't even think of using magic." So with a muttered "_Scourgify_!" the bed and his pyjama bottoms were clean again.

"Will you still give me the bath? A cleaning charm doesn't make me feel clean enough," he muttered.

Severus had already waved his wand in the direction of the bathroom and had let the bath fill up with warm water and bubbles.

"Of course, Harry. Come along, I'll lift you up and throw you into the bath!" with that he swept Harry up in his arms and walked into the bathroom. Luckily Remus was now in his bedroom and the singing had finally stopped. Putting Harry on the toilet lid, he started to undress him, and gently put Harry into the bath.

"It's strange you know." Harry mumbled.

"What's strange?"

"That you've been giving me baths for some time now, and only now that I have my memories back, I feel a bit embarrassed. Although I can certainly remember that there's no reason for it, and that you're much better at cleaning me up than Remus, 'cause he just sort of splashes the entire bathroom. It's just strange, that even though I'm embarrassed now, I still don't want you to stop giving me baths. And I can't really tell why that is."

Severus kept quiet for a while, and just scrubbed Harry's back.

"Perhaps it's because you like being taken care of. It wouldn't be surprising, and besides, Remus and I have enjoyed taking care of you. We were afraid you might want us to stop completely after regaining your memories. I'm glad I can still care for you. And as for being embarrassed? Well, that's not so strange. You're a sixteen year old boy. Now that your memories have returned, your puberty hormones also seemed to have returned. And as far as I know, teenagers want to get loose of adults' nurture and care, so it's only natural."

Harry smiled at Severus and kept silent during the rest of the bath. Severus understood that Harry got the message and didn't need to say anything on that topic for now.

When they finally arrived in the kitchen, Remus was waiting for them, having stacked their plates with toast, eggs and some bacon.

"Finally, there you are. I thought I was going to starve in here you know, with you all taking such a long time in the bathroom. Everything alright?"

Severus nodded, wanting to spare Harry the embarassement, but Harry reacted otherwise.

"Err... I wet the bed, forgot I could do magic again, and then Severus gave me a bath. So that's it really."

In reaction to that message Remus's mouth opened a little bit, and all he seemed to be able to say was, "ah, eh, hm, well..."

Severus couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh.

Later on in the day, after Harry had finished his exercises, he sat puffing in his wheelchair.

"Urgh! It's so frustrating to do these exercises now that I know what I was capable of. And even though I'm used to it now, having only one eye is going to be a disadvantage."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but when we got you from the hospital you couldn't do anything at all. Now you can move your arms, and you've made your very first wobbly steps. But then again you can also remember your former mobility. This makes it seem as if you've had no improvement. Just remember, Harry, that were you a Muggle, you would have been dead, or your recovery would have taken more than a year. Your magic saved your life, and it made it so that you're recovering much faster. I'm just glad we still have you."

Smiling, Harry looked up at him, but soon his face morphed back into a thoughtful frown.

"Alright, Harry. Spit it out. What is it?" Severus demanded.

"I'm just thinking about something. Something personal. There's a problem I'm working on and I think I'm very close to finding the solution."

Remus and Severus looked at each other. "Would it be in The Room you've been using ever since your first year?"

Shocked Harry looked at them. "How-how do you know about that?"

"Simple, we collected your trunk from Privet Drive and looked it over for clues. Then we found and read your diary."

"You...you've read my diary? All of it?"

Seeing how uncomfortable this made Harry, Severus felt a bit guilty. "Yes, Harry, I read the entire diary. Remus and Dumbledore only read important bits and pieces. It's how we found out about the treatment the Dursleys gave you, the talent you obviously have and The Room you've been using. The Room is certainly a nice piece of work."

Harry looked shocked for just a moment longer and then slowly his face lit up. "You really think it's good? I mean, I just figured out how to work the charms, but it was my first try, so there could still be problems."

Astonished, Remus and Severus looked at each other and then to Harry. His first try? And he got it perfect? What ever would be the problem?

"You know the last room that changes into what you want it to be? I never included a forest room, but for some reason the room just keeps coming back. I don't know how that happened."

"Perhaps it's something you just haven't figured out yet." Remus suggested. Harry nodded.

"Well, don't pull your hair out in frustration, let the problem rest for a little bit, that always helps me."

Harry suddenly looked up at Remus. "Pull your hair out?"

"Uh, it's just an expression."

"No, no, no. That's it! That's what I've been looking for. Ha!" laughing with happines, he grabbed Remus, and pulled out several strands of his hair.

"Of course it wouldn't have worked with the werewolf hairs, it's the wrong form!" Crowing happily, the other two didn't have a clue as to why Harry had taken some of Remus's hair.

"Please, we have to go to The Room right now. It's very important. Oh please, hurry up!" Harry was practically bouncing in his chair by now.

The other two shrugged, stood up and started pushing the wheelchair towards The Room. Luckily it was only two flights up. Harry let himself be rolled up to the door, lay his palms on it, and that was all it took for the door to open up. Impressed, Severus and Remus followed.

Harry let himself be guided towards the worktable, where the big silver cauldron still stood. From a cupboard he picked up a silver rune inscripted goblet, and filled it with the potion. Then he dropped several of Remus's hairs in it.

Everyone held their breath, sure that something important was about to happen.

Then the potion sizzeled, bubbled a bit, and turned into a silverwhite substance.

Sniffing it, Harry's smile grew. "Of course, it has to be personalized as well."

Then he turned towards Severus and Remus. "Remus, what would you say if I told you I can cure you of your lycanthropy?"

Remus's mouth fell open. "I-I'd say that I would love to be cured, but there's no cure available, Harry, you should know that."

Harry smirked. "Well, I've just invented one. It doesn't rid you completely from the lycantrophy, but it sort of twists it, to change your werewolf form into an animagus form. Of course, drinking this potion has risks; after all, you'd be the first one to try it. But since all my other experiments blew up as soon as I added the final ingredient, I can only assume this has worked. So, will you try it?"

Hesitating, Remus nodded stiffly. Promptly a very thick carpet appeared under his feet.

"Well, it seems The Room has decided that you need something soft to lay on. So, Remus, sit down, and drink it up then."

Harry's tone didn't entirely hide the anxiety and fright he felt, so Severus took the goblet from him, and handed it to Remus. He hissed when he came into contact with the silver.

"Drink it quickly Remus, that way you can stop holding it."

Remus nodded, and while looking at Harry and Severus, drank the potion down.

For a moment nothing happened. Then he dropped the goblet, and curled into himself. Harry closed his eyes in fright. Severus took his hands in his and squeezed.

Remus groaned, then screamed.

His body was twitching and shuddering. It seemed as if he was going to transform. Wolf-parts would appear, but then disappear as well. It was strange and frightening to watch. After what seemed an eternity, but was actually only five minutes, it stopped.

Remus slowly uncurled, and sat up straighter. He had changed. His hair was darker brown, his eyes no longer amber, but matched his hair. The aging lines had nearly all gone. In fact, he looked his own age for once. He seemed lighter, less weighed down, and was smiling.

"Merlin Harry, I can't feel the werewolf anymore. It's gone!"

Harry smiled and said "Well, not really gone. Think about being a wolf, about being able to run around on four legs and have a tail. Go on, try it."

Remus nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated. And without any sound, in Remus' place there suddenly stood a large brown-coloured wolf. He looked around surprised, gave a happy yelp, and started licking Harry's face.

"Oh, yuck, Remus! That's gross. Stop it!"

Severus couldn't do much more than laugh. Until Remus started licking him of course. Then he just threatened to hex him if he didn't change back. So soon they had Remus sitting there again.

"Oh, this is even more wonderful. I'm an animagus... Harry, you've made me so happy. Wait until I tell this to the werewolf community. They'll be lining up in no time."

"I think there's enough in the cauldron for at least forty wherwolves, but we'd have to brew more after that. Why don't Severus and I start brewing, while you go tell this community and, of course, the Headmaster."

Remus nodded, jumped to his feet and was out the door in no time. Harry and Severus looked at each other, tried to hold it in, but in the end they were both roaring with laughter.


	17. Chapter 17: Werewolf Colony

**A/N: My new chapter is finally up. I just sat behind the computer, and then there it was. I haven't written so easily in months. It is some sort of filler chapter though, but still nice to read (at least I think so). Anyways, just enjoy, thanks for all the reviews, and till next time.**

**My wonderfull Beta- Freedom Isn't Free is to thank for checking my spelling !**

Revised as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 17: The Werewolf Colony

Remus ran up the stairs as fast as he could go. Deciding that it wasn't fast enough, he changed into his wolf-form and raced around corners, up the stairs until he had the gargoyle in sight. Just when he was going to change back to his human form, the gargoyle stepped aside and opened. Remus was so happy he didn't notice Minerva until he ran right into her. Spluttering undignified she stood up and went back upstairs after what she was pretty sure was a wolf.

Coming into Dumbledore's office again, she saw a very surprised looking Dumbledore with a happily running wolf in his office. Fawkes was flying overhead twittering nervously. It seemed the wolf had playfully snapped at him. When Minerva let the door fall closed, the wolf finally seemed to regain his senses and sat back, just looking at both teachers. Fawkes settled back on his perch.

Dumbledore looked closely at the large brown wolf. He seemed familiar. But…it couldn't be him, could it? After all, the full moon wasn't for one more week.

"Remus? Is that really you?" he decided to ask. A yip, and a wagging tail, were the answers. Minerva was so shocked, she sat down rather abruptly. Remus then changed back. He was grinning like a fool and bouncing on his feet. Then it seemed the normally calm and collected man couldn't hold himself in anymore and he rushed forward, giving Minerva and Dumbledore hugs.

"He did it! He did it! I'm cured!" This only made the other two blink in confusion.

"Remus, my dear boy, why don't you just sit for a moment, and start telling us from the beginning, hmm?" Dumbledore managed to calm Remus down.

And so Remus began to tell them. "Last night Severus and I had been giving the Memory Potion to Harry. It worked perfectly, as he remembers everything again, even things from his first year of life. When he woke up this morning I said something to him, which gave him the clue to finish a potion. He wouldn't tell me what the potion was for, until it was finished. Then he said it was to change my lycanthrophy into an animagus form. He wasn't sure if the potion would work, but I took it anyway, and it worked perfectly. I can change at will into a normal wolf, and I feel so much lighter."

He was indeed practically glowing with happiness. Minerva and Dumbledore took a good look at him and indeed they noticed the change of his hair color, his eyes, and the joy he obviously had now. Minerva stood up and gave him another hug, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Oh, that is wonderful, Remus, now you don't have to worry about it at all."

"I wanted to travel to the colony today. Harry has enough for about forty other werewolves, and he and Severus will start another batch. Together it should be enough to cure the community I know. We can make it public news or something. But I would have to ask Harry about that. I was wondering, Albus, if you would let the werewolves stay here until they're all cured?"

Dumbledore nodded, and seemed to be deep in thought for a while. When his gaze cleared again, the twinkle was working overtime. "The castle has provided guestrooms on the lower levels. After all the children will return tomorrow as well."

Remus nodded. Then he stood up and moved to the fireplace. "Can I use the Floo to the Three Broomsticks? I can apparate from there."

Dumbledore handed him some Floo-powder and both he and Minerva watched Remus leave. Then they went to the kitchens to warn the House Elves of the upcoming guests, and decided to look for Severus and Harry.

Remus stumbled out of the fireplace in Hogsmeade, and only paused long enough to greet Rosmerta with a peck on her cheek (which had her blushing) and the cryptic message (for her anyway) that he was cured. She wondered what he was talking about, but was glad he seemed so happy. She saw Remus step outside and apparate.

Remus appeared in a small clearing deep within a forest. This was where the werewolf community lived. He had spent some of his youth there, before going to Hogwarts. This community was a mixture between Muggle and magical people. They had been hunted for being werewolves and had decided to live together there. It was safe, and they had a lively community, except for those nights of the full moon. Then they would stay in their own houses, not wanting to run the risk of biting a new victim.

Remus walked quickly into the small town. There were about a hundred and fifty people living there the last time he was here, and he wondered who had left, either in death or for some other reason, and who had joined.

He greeted some people he knew and told them to gather everyone to the village square. He had important news. Most people thought it was about the war, being cut of from normal society as they were, they didn't get so much news. So when Remus arrived in the square, there were at least fifty people there already. When they looked at Remus's smiling face they wondered what kind of news he had, because they now doubted it was of the war.

When people stopped coming in, it appeared he had the entire community there. He was saddened to see there were many more people than when he left.

Taking a deep breath, he started his speech.

"I am glad to see every one of you again, and slightly saddened by the fact there's so many more people here than when I left a few months ago. However, I have some great news. You see, I was at Hogwarts this last month, and have been taking care of an injured wizard you at least know by name. Harry Potter is who I'm talking about. He had lost his memory in a car accident, but regained it last night. With the regaining of his memories, and due to something I said, he had a burst of inspiration. Surprisingly he had us all fooled for years. I taught him in his 3rd year, and never thought he was more than just above average. This was not true, he was training himself in secret and working on a lot of projects, most of which I still don't know. He was also working on a potion. This potion is now finished. And it is our long awaited cure."

Remus wasn't finished with his speech, but when he said 'cure' there were so many people talking and shouting that he couldn't be heard. The leader of the village (the alpha-male) gestured for silence and it came. Remus nodded to him in gratitude.

"I was not finished explaining. The potion changes our lycanthrophy into an animagus. I took the potion this morning, and look: ..." He changed himself into the wolf form, and ran a few rounds. When he changed back, he went on: "At this moment there is enough of the potion to cure about 40 others. Both Harry and Severus are making more, to ensure everyone can be helped. They won't charge you I believe, but perhaps we can help by collecting ingredients? Headmaster Dumbledore has given permission for all of us to come and stay at Hogwarts until we're cured, and has prepared guest rooms. I know it might take a little while until enough potion has been made for everyone, but at least Harry told me we could go first. I'm hoping that you will all be ready to come with me in about a half hour's time."

This caused quite a rush, for people ran towards their homes to gather clothes and some foods. People helped the elderly and the very young. The alpha male looked at Remus, and gave a slight bow in thanks. "It seems Remus that you weren't such a bad werewolf as I have always said you were. This will surely change the opinions of many werewolves. I have no doubt that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will lose many followers to this. We will have to try and reach as many as possible. I know of several other werewolf communities, both in England as in other countries in Europe. I'll send them an express owl when we get to Hogsmeade."

Remus nodded to the other man. Lance was always a strong and wise leader. Then Remus started wondering how they would get all of the people to Hogwarts, after all many of them couldn't Apparate, and it was too far by broomstick. They didn't have Floo here either. At that moment Fawkes appeared, holding several objects in his claws. A note appeared as well. Smiling, Remus took them from Fawkes, who had decided that all the children that were looking at him in wonder were good enough to pet him.

The note said that the objects were portkeys, suitable for fifty people each. There were five of them. Remus guessed it would be enough. The portkeys would be activated at exactly 2 o'clock, which was five minutes away. Quickly, he gathered the first fifty people and let them hold onto the enlarged object. It would deposit the people in Hogsmeade. Just in time everyone had grabbed a portkey. They were all taken, except Remus, who was grabbed by Fawkes. And then there was only silence in the village.

In Hogsmeade the inhabitants looked up in surprise when so many people suddenly appeared in their town. But they were comforted by the fact that there were children present, so it couldn't be Death Eaters, and when Fawkes appeared with Remus, they just went on with their own business.

Remus and Fawkes led the way to Hogwarts, which most of the villagers had never seen before. The funny thing was that the Muggles that had been bitten by a werewolf, seemed to have gained enough magic to be able to see it as well. They were now on the same level as Squibs, but Remus wondered if they would keep that when they took the potion.

The children were excited, they would love to see Harry Potter, the wonderful castle and just being somewhere else other than in their own town was a whole adventure in itself. Soon they came to Hogwarts, where the Headmaster was waiting for them.

"Welcome everyone. I will first lead you to the guestrooms, so you can put your things there, and then 40 people can come along to get the potion. Unfortunately the rest will have to wait for a bit longer. The potion takes nearly a full day to brew, and won't be ready until tomorrow morning. Then another 40 people will be able to take the potion. You see, Harry and Severus need some very special ingredients and a special cauldron, and there's only one such cauldron known in the world. But I'm sure you won't mind to wait for a bit longer, yes?"

Overwhelmed, the people all nodded and agreed. Looking around in wonder they walked the short distance to the guest rooms and just put their stuff in it. They wanted to see who would be the first to go. The Headmaster had taken the Sorting Hat with him, and they all had to write their names on a piece of paper. The Sorting Hat would decide who should go first, so there would be no fights between people.

After calling out forty names, the lucky ones went with Remus up the stairs, while Dumbledore escorted the others into the Great Hall were a fifth table had been added. They would enjoy a late lunch, while waiting for the others. Most of the chosen ones were children. There were about eighty children in the entire town and about thirty of them would be cured today. There were also ten very elderly people who could go first too.

Severus had enough time to open the door of the Room and guided them into a line, to make it easier. The young children gawped at Harry who was checking the progress of the new potions. They were surprised to see him in a wheelchair, but when he smiled at them, and motioned the first one to come forward, they forgot their awe and were just very nervous. This potion might mean they could return to their own families after all.

The first was a little girl named Tessa. Harry took some hairs from her head, and added it to a goblet only filled for three-quarters, since the children were all smaller and younger than Remus. Tessa sat on the carpet, hissed when she touched the silver and gulped it down quickly. Then she curled up and started whimpering. The other children grew a bit scared, but Remus comforted them, but did tell them it would hurt for a bit. After about five minutes, Tessa sat up, focused and changed into a juvenile wolf pup. Bouncing around the room, everyone was just crying because of the success. Tessa then raced out of the Room towards the Great Hall. She surprised everyone there mid-lunch by jumping up on the table and changing, shouting: "I'm cured, I'm cured!"

The other ones waiting in line drank the potion as quickly as possible, bared the pain and raced down in wolf form. Well, at least, all the young ones did so. The older people (around 60 years old, which was very old for a werewolf) were more careful. And when they took the potion they were checked over by Poppy first. When they were declared healthy they too changed into a wolf and trotted downstairs, now feeling just a lot younger, after all 60 is hardly old when you're magical. And even the three Muggles felt younger for the first time in years.

Eventually only Remus, Severus, and Harry were left in the room. Harry was smiling, but also trembling from exhaustion, and Severus and Remus escorted him to a meal and his bed. Dumbledore would keep an eye on the potion for now, and Severus would look at them later. Tomorrow Harry could do the final steps and they would be able to cure another fourty people.


	18. Chapter 18: A new schoolyear

Revised as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 18: A new School Year

Harry woke up slowly the next morning. He enjoyed lying in the soft warm bed, and decided to have a bit of lie in. He snuggled deeper under the blankets, feeling rather happy for once. He was still processing all of the memories that he had gained back. Yesterday he had pushed the memories back into his mind, only wanting to focus on helping the werewolves; but now that he was lying in bed, he took a moment to think back on all his memories.

There were some very bad ones, and he stopped thinking about them rather quickly. He decided to concentrate on his very first memories. He now had a slightly better image of his parents. His mother was quite the caring woman, and his dad loved to play with him. Together they had been very happy, and Harry basked in the feelings he got from reflecting upon those memories. Unfortunately, he also remembered their deaths quite clearly, even more clearly than when Dementors were near.

Just when he started shivering in fright because of those memories, his door opened and Severus came walking in. He rushed over to the bed when he noticed Harry being upset, and knelt down the bed.

"What is it Harry? What is making you shiver?"

Harry hesitantly reached out with his arms toward Severus, a clear sign of wanting comfort.

Severus reached out and pulled Harry halfway onto his lap. Harry's arms circled around Severus's waist. He sighed and snuggled in further. Severus was at a loss for a moment, but then hugged Harry more confidently than he had just done.

"Perhaps you can clue me in Harry?" he asked gently.

Harry sniffed a bit and nodded. He pulled back slightly, and looked up at Severus. His eyes were slightly puffy.

"I was just thinking on some memories. I started with those from my parents, and I really liked those, but then the memories of how they died came forward, and it was so scary, and I didn't want to see those memories..." he trailed off.

Severus pulled him closer again, thinking carefully about what to say.

"I wish I could tell you to just forget about those memories--to put them away--but that would be the worst way to deal with it. Unfortunately, bad memories are part of life, and even though you have more bad memories than most other people, I don't want you to forget about those times. You wouldn't be you, if you didn't have all your memories. Remus, Minerva, Albus, and I will help you deal with everything, and I'm sure your friends will as well. After all, they are coming back again today."

Harry nodded against his chest. He seemed to have collected himself some more.

"I know, Severus. But I still feel a bit weird. I have my memories back now, but I also feel different, as if a weight has lifted from my shoulders. I just can't think of what..."

Severus kept silent, also in puzzlement, but a voice from the door made them both look up. "I believe I know."

Remus stood in the doorway, smiling slightly at the sight of the much-feared Potions Master sitting on a bed, with Harry snuggled up to him.

Severus raised his eyebrow, and Harry frowned. "Care to share the knowledge?" they said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise.

Remus chuckled. "Oh dear, if your dad and Sirius could have seen this, they would have had heart attacks!"

The other two chuckled as well. Remus walked forward until he sat next to Severus.

"I believe, Harry, that because you had lost your memories and were completely childlike and innocent for slightly more than a month, this is still working now that your memories have returned. You probably had to keep everything a secret and kept many things to yourself before the accident, right?"

Harry nodded.

"And now you already have Severus and me to help you, and we know most of your previous secrets. Also, Albus and Minerva know about it all, and they have agreed to help you out. Perhaps it will be possible for you to take your N.E.W.T.s early this year, and you could stay as an Apprentice, so you can learn much more on your own level. Also, we will help you with your memories, and with anything Voldemort-related. How does that sound, hmm?"

Harry looked up at both Remus and Severus. He nodded, and opened his arms, a clear sign to Remus that he wanted him included in the hug.

So Remus joined them. After a minute, and no sign of Harry releasing them, Severus piped up: "Well now, all this sentimental stuff is really touching, but I'm hungry; Harry, you need a bath and to go to the toilet; and Remus here has to cook. So I suggest we get to it! Ugh, you Gryffindors."

But both Harry and Remus could hear the amusement in his voice, and although Harry released the others, he and Remus smirked at Severus. "We love you too, Severus," they chorused.

Severus just looked at them as if they were crazy and lifted Harry out of the bed to help him get cleaned.

"Idiots," he mumbled, but Harry saw the smile.

Later that day found them once more in the Room, giving the potion to the werewolves. Or at least, Remus was giving the potion, Severus and Harry were preparing for the next batch. Several of the cured werewolves were gathering ingredients outside and delivering them. Also, one of the werewolves used to be a blacksmith, and knew how to make the special cauldron that was necessary for the potion to be made in. So that man was working on making two more cauldrons, so more potions could be made.

Severus and Harry needed to make four full cauldrons before the werewolf community was cured. And they hadn't even started at the world-wide werewolf communities. They knew that the Office for Animagus Registration would be busy for the next few weeks, and there would be a huge increase in wolf animagi. The Department of Werewolf Control would probably be decreased in size once the news became widely known.

Severus had already sent a letter to his old Potions Master, and asked if she would come to learn how to make the potion, and to get herself one of the special cauldrons. She lived in France, and would provide the werewolves over there with the potion. The next day she would arrive at Hogwarts, and next week more Potion Masters would come. The blacksmith hoped he would have more cauldrons ready by then.

They were so busy that they forgot the time, and what day it was, until Albus came walking in the room.

"My boys, I don't want to disturb you too much, but really, in an hour the train will arrive with all the students. Perhaps it's a good idea to call it quits for today?"

Harry and Severus looked at the clock in surprise. They had cured another 80 werewolves today, and just a little more would be left to help tomorrow. They hadn't even noticed the time fly by.

"I suggest you clean yourselves up, and let the potion simmer for the night. Prepare yourselves for the Welcoming Feast. I expect to see you there at the Head Table in fifty minutes."

They nodded, and Remus stood up from cleaning the cauldron. When Harry and Severus had cleaned up the worktable, they left the room, and Harry set up the wards again. Remus pushed the wheelchair towards their chambers, as it was his turn to help clean Harry up. Severus quickly disappeared inside his own bathroom, wanting to get rid of the potion fumes hanging around him. They always destroyed his appetite.

Half an hour later, Severus was dressed and ready. Remus and he had decided that shocking the student population would be a good way to start the year. They would sit together at the table, and Harry would sit next to whoever would need to help him. Harry had said he didn't mind the other students being able to see that he needed help eating. Severus had foregone his normal black robes, and had dressed in dark green ones, which opened at the top, to show off the tight button-down black shirt he wore under it. His hair was shiny and soft, and pulled into a low ponytail.

When Remus and Harry left the room, they had a hard time to keep their mouths from dropping open, though Severus had to do the same himself.

Apparently, Harry had persuaded Remus to spend some money for clothes: The man wore a dark blue robe, which was very new, and showed that underneath he wore a light blue shirt, as well as black jeans.

Harry was wearing his school robe, but opened so his green shirt showed, as well as the snake that was printed on it.

Severus smirked: That would show the students at Hogwarts things had changed. He knew his spying career would be over as soon as the Feast finished. Albus and he had discussed it in length, and as Albus had already begun to believe Voldemort would soon find out, they had decided to end the charade tonight. He had reassured Harry that he would take a painkilling potion, to stop the pain caused by the Dark Mark from becoming to much. He also had to assure Harry that it wasn't his fault that he had had to stop spying. Sure, if he hadn't been one of the two people who were now the primary care takers of Harry, he probably would have stayed a spy for a bit longer, but he was glad it would be over soon. Now he could begin to be himself in class as well, and not just for Remus and Harry only.

While he was thinking this over, he had automatically walked with the others towards the Great Hall. He wondered about the reactions from his students. He smirked at the thought of teaching his Slytherins a thing or two about honor and being cunning.

A slight tugging at his hand made him look down at Harry.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry smiled slightly up at him. "Thought everything over again? We're here you know. Ready to shock the whole school?"

Smiling, Severus nodded, and opened the doors for Harry and Remus. They walked up to the Head Table where the other teachers were already seated. Only Minerva was absent. The only others in the hall were the ex-werewolves and those of the village who still needed to be cured tomorrow. Harry waved to the children. Some of them would start Hogwarts next year, and they enjoyed the change to explore the castle already.

Remus rolled Harry up to the dais, and Severus lifted him up to put him on the chair behind the Table. Then he sat on the left of Harry, while Remus sat on the other side of Severus. It was Severus's turn to help Harry eat.

The other teachers had been told about the situation, but most couldn't stop themselves from gaping slightly at Severus. Harry and Remus shared a look and sniggered slightly, until Severus slapped them lightly upside their heads.

"Shush, you two. The students will come in soon."

He had hardly finished speaking when the doors of the Great Hall opened and all the students started pouring in. At first they were so busy speaking that they hadn't even noticed the fifth table with their new people at it, or the strange addition to the Head Table. However, this didn't last long as the first people stopped speaking, and stood still looking in surprise at all the people sitting at the extra table.

Soon most students were whispering to each other, while they hurriedly sat at their own tables. When Minerva came in with the first year students and the Sorting Hat, it grew quiet very quickly.

The new students were very nervous, and Harry smiled at them whenever they looked his way.

The sorting started with the famous song, which somehow ended up being about Unity, Friendship, and Hardships overwon. Harry suspected that the Hat had worked on it ever since he had come to Hogwarts this summer.

Then the students were sorted. As there were only 20 new students (which surprised Harry a bit), starting with DeMort, Angela and ending with Zilane, Max, the Headmaster could make his speech earlier to appease the curiosity of the students.

"Welcome all old and new students. As you might have noticed our Hall is slightly more filled than in previous times. This is because of a tremendous breakthrough done in potions, by one of our very own." Most heads in the hall riveted towards the Potions Master, and then seemed to notice Harry beside him. "This young man has made the cure for lycanthrophy, and the people that visit our castle, and join us in our meal, are mostly cured. There are a few people who will get the potion tomorrow, but then the entire community will be cured of lycanthrophy. So in light of this fantastic news, I wish you to make a toast to the creator of the cure: Mr. Harry Potter!"

Most people were too stunned to do much more than raise their glasses automatically, but the ex-werewolves were enthusiastic enough to compensate for the Hogwarts students.

"Also, I would like you to welcome back Professor Lupin as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Now as for the rest of the messages: The Forbidden Forest is still and will remain Forbidden, no magic in the corridors, and Mr. Filch has a very impressive list of forbidden items which could land you in detention. If you wish to know what is on it, I suggest you visit his office to look it up. With that said, I believe I hear some stomachs rumbling, so: Enjoy!"

He sat down, and when the applause died down, everyone was eager to start eating.

And so started a new school year at Hogwarts.


	19. Chapter 19: Friends

Revised as of 3 August 2008.

Chapter 19: Friends.

After the Welcoming Feast Ron and Hermione had tried to talk to Harry, but Professor McGonagell had chased them towards the Gryffindor Tower. This had caused some amusement from Harry, who registered the slightly outraged look on Hermione's face. He prepared himself for a quiet night, as he would have to get up early the next morning.

Luckily he fell asleep very quickly.

The next morning came sooner than any of the men had wanted, but still, work called. They had made an entire schedule with Albus and Minerva, so Harry wouldn't be alone for long periods of time. So early in the morning, either Remus or Severus had the first hour of, to be able to help Harry get out of bed, get dressed and to breakfast. They had decided to only let Harry eat in the Great Hall during dinner. After the first hour Remus or Severus left Harry alone for the next hour, in which he could read, or listen to some books. Then Minerva stayed around for an hour, after which it was time for lunch and both Severus and Remus would be there. After lunch Harry would sleep for an hour, or more. For the first hour he would be alone, after that hour, Albus was going to stay with him untill classes finished for Remus and Severus. They would then do his exercises, and take him to the Room, so he could work on his projects over there. They would do the marking, help Harry or just spend some time for themselves. For dinner they would go to the Great Hall, and after dinner his friends would be allowed to visit for an hour or two.

They hoped it wouldn't be too much for Harry, but if it was, they would cut out some things, and let him rest some more.

During the weekend, they would sleep in, his friends would be allowed to stay longer, and they would be able to go over Harry's memories, without too many distractions.

So this fine Wednesday morning (September 1st was on a Tuesday) Severus was the one who had the first hour. He enjoyed being able to take his time getting ready for his classes, and together with Harry he thought up ways to shock his classes. Harry also told him that perhaps he should start with the absolute basics for the first years, as he had to look up all information about stirring patterns, ingredient properties and cauldron matters, for himself. Severus promised he would pay more attention to those things, as he always assumed his students knew this (completely forgetting the muggleborns who didn't have a clue about any of this of course).

When Severus left, Harry was settled in his bed in the living room, with 'The Complete Chronicles of Narnia' open in his lap. What the three of them didn't know was that both Remus and Severus were worried sick about Harry having to stay alone for the next hour, and would itch for a chance to go back to their rooms. Harry for his part, was enjoying the peaceful moment of reading a nice book. After half an hour he got tired however (that book sure was heavy) and so he decided to take a short nap.

He awoke from it by the door softly closing, and silent feet tipping over the floor. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled at the tabby cat that walked towards him. "Lo P'fessor." He murmered sleepily.

The cat changed into his Professor, who smiled down at him. "I do believe you were to call me Minerva in here, were you not?"

Harry nodded, his cheecks heating slightly.

"I came in as a cat, since both Remus and Severus were driving me crazy giving me instructions of what to do or not do with you. I do believe you have them wrapped around your finger, Harry."

His smile grew. "They can be a bit protective yes. But really, that bad?"

Minerva nodded. "I believe they told me to give you your favorite drink three times already, as well as how to contact them if something went wrong, and that I would need to help you moving around. They just kept going, as if they haven't told me this two days ago as well." She huffed slightly, and then gave Harry a good look.

He looked at her questioningly. "Are you still very tired Harry? I can leave you to sleep of course."

"Oh no, M- Minerva, I just woke up that's all. But perhaps I could sit on the couch for a little while? I want to try my meditation again."

She nodded and took the blankets of him. Then she positioned the wheelchair in the right place and lifted Harry up. He helped her by putting his arms around her neck. Then she carefully lowered him into his chair. When he sat safely, she rolled him towards the couch, where he tried to lift himself onto it first, but when he nearly fell on the floor, Minerva just lifted him up again.

When he was settled, Minerva noticed the frown on his face. "Out with it Harry. I know it bothers you to not be able to do everything yourself, but I'd like to hear you say more about it."

With that, she sat next to him. His frown disappeared, and he looked at his hands and legs. "It's just so very frustrating. I know I was growing stronger before the holidays started, and even though I knew I would have to gain much of that strength again after the holidays, I didn't exactly imagine me not being able to use my legs at all.

It might take me quite some time before I'll be able to properly use my legs and arms again, and it's just very frustrating."

Minerva nodded, pleased he let it all out. They had to prevent him from keeping everything to himself once more. "But Harry, just remember, that if you didn't have any magic, you'd be dead because of the accident, and if you had survived you might have never walked again. I believe you already made much progress. Besides, you take a potion to strengthen your muscles, do you not?"

"Yes, however, it makes me feel very tired, as it uses much of my energy and body fats. Also, I need to do specific excercises to make the potion work properly. And I can't take the potion for more than once every two days. I took it this morning, which is why I will be so tired today. This afternoon I'm going to do my excercises. I know that by the end of the month I will most likely be able to stand and perhaps walk again, but a month is a long time, especially since I want to work some of my magic again, and bring everything up to the level I was before the holidays."

Minerva had listened patiently to him, and eventually decided that there wasn't much she could say. So the normally stoic professor startled Harry slightly by giving him a hug.

Not long after this Remus and Severus came in the room for lunch, to find Minerva marking summer work, while Harry was obviously in a deep trance next to her on the couch. In fact, Harry was in such trance that his magic was suspending him a few feet above the couch. Apparantely his new method of discovering your magic, worked.

Amazed Remus and Severus looked on when Harry slowly opened his eyes, and giving them a piercing look, as if he could look right through them, and judge them for everything they had ever done. Severus mainly felt very vulnerable afterwards. However, Harry smiled slightly, and when he looked at them again, they were filled with a warmth they hadn't experienced before. Then Harry blinked, and lowered himself slowly onto the couch. The magically glow that had surrounded him dissappeared, but Remus and Severus noticed a difference about Harry. When they saw what it was they groaned, attracting the attention of both Harry and Minerva.

"Oh hello Remus, Severus. Is it time for lunch already? And why are you staring at Harry like that. He's still very much alive you know."

Remus shook himself slightly. "Minerva, perhaps you'd like to have a look at Harry's eyes?"

Frowning slightly, she half turned and looked in Harry's eyes, and gasped. "Oh my, Harry! How ever did you manage that feat?"

Harry looked at them surprised, having no idea what they were talking about.

"What is wrong with my eyes? My new meditation state didn't lave them purple or red or anything like that?"

Severus shook his head. "No that's not it. They're damn well twinkling. Just like Albus'. But he only gained the damn twinkle after he had defeated Grindelwald and had gained acces to his entire magical core. To be able to gain acces to your magical core at such a young age and only through meditation is certainly a very remarkable feat."

Harry was gaping at him slightly. "You mean I get to annoy people now by twinkling at them?"

Remus groanded loudly, and started banging his head on the table. Harry sounded way too cheerfull about that option.

Minerva chuckled, gave Harry another hug, and left the rooms for lunch in the Great Hall. She decided not to tell Albus about this. He could find out himself when he would watch Harry that afternoon. She wondered if she couldn't be there somehow when it happened, that would be fun. But no, she had a class to teach, too bad.

Remus and Severus quickly prepared lunch, as they had to get to classes soon. Remus then planted Harry in the wheelchair and put him at the table. This lunch Harry managed to eat all by himself. The only thing nearly going wrong was when he wanted to take a drink, and his hands couldn't hold on to the goblet. So Severus assisted him. It seemed the meditation had also helped him with his muscles slightly, as he seemed to move around easier.

However, Harry was soon asleep again, after a short trip to the bathroom. Quietly Severus and Remus left the room, knowing they wouldn't be back for another three hours.

Harry next awoke to soft humming coming from the kitchen. When he looked at the time, he noticed he had slept for two hours straight. Apparentely meditating was more tiring than he had guessed. The good thing was that he felt very rested by now. The humming grew slightly louder, and Harry wondered about it. Luckily he didn't have to wonder very long, as the bright blue robes tht came around the corner were telling enough. The Headmaster was here.

He wore bright blue robes, with small stars on it. The stars were slowly rotating and blinking slightly. Harry looked at them in wonder, annoyed he couldn't see everything very well because of the blindness in his one eye. He would need to look for a cure in the Room.

Albus noticed Harry was awake, and changed his route from the kitchen to his bed. "Hello my boy, And how are you today?"

Then the looked Harry in the eye, and saw the twinkle in it. His mouth fell open just slightly, and Harry had the pleasure of being one of very few people who could claim to have seen the Esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, speechless, and surprised all in one go.

His smile grew. "Hello Albus. I woke up from you humming, and I'm quite fine today, thank you."

Albus raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise, and beamed down at the young man. "Hm, yes I was humming, as my hot chocolate is going to be ready in about five minutes. Would you like some as well?"

Harry nodded, suddenly hot chocolate sounded just great, even though it wasn't that cold outside yet.

"Splendid my boy. I wil just hop you to the couch, and we can enjoy our little snack together."

With a wave of his wand, he levitated Harry to the couch, completely forgoing the wheelchair. This made Harry wonder why the others didn't do it like this too.

When Harry was safely settled, Albus went back to the kitchen and soon a tray with hot chocolate and biscuits was coming out. "Just another moment Harry." Harry wondered why.

Then Albus came back in with the whipped cream. He put a big dollop on top of their hot chocolate and handed Harry his cup. Harry was worried he wouldn't be able to hold it up, but then he noticed the cup had been spelled to always hover at the right height. He would need to look up the charm for that.

Together they sipped their chocolate, and ate some biscuits. Then Albus started the questions Harry had been expecting.

"Tell me, my boy. How ever did you manage such a fast access to your entire magical core. Yesterday you didn't have it yet."

This was quite direct for the Headmaster, so Harry sat back for a moment in surprise. Then he tried to go and explain things to Albus.

"Well, I figured I needed a better way to protect my mind, and to help me learn magic more quickly, so I started reading about ways to do so. I read a lot about calming the mind, and clearing it, but the ways they described on how to do so never worked for me. It was as if there was something blocking me from the inside. I know it was not Voldemort, sir, but it felt as if my own magic was stopping me from doing this. So I researched muggle books to see if those methods worked. They worked better than the magical ones, but still not good enough.

So I decided to make a combination between muggle meditating, and clearing the mind the magical way. I had to change several things, before I felt I got it right. So I tried it out today, and it worked. I can feel magic inside me the whole time, and can feel it being activated in several places. Right now for instance it is working in my arm muscles, as I need to drink my chocolate before it's cold. And I'm pretty sure that when I need to do my excercises the magic will work on both my arms and legs. I do feel it is blocked with my blind eye, so perhaps I can do something about it myself. The part where my eye is feels distorted, and the magic is tangled and damaged there. Perhaps if I fix it slowly, I can gain back my sight by a simple potion."

After this story he fell silent wondering what Albus' thoughts were on this.

Albus stayed quiet for a while. "Perhaps you are right about your eye. There's no harm in trying it, after you have learned more about all your magic. I prefer you to concentrate on your muscles first. But you could do little repairs on the magic. And as for your magic blocking your attempts to gain access to it, I think I have heard more wizards say this. Perhaps our ancestry does have to do with this. I am a Pureblood and the magical ways to gain access to my magical core worked just fine for me. I do know most halfbloods have more problems with it, and most never get it, and I know for sure muggleborns never get the access needed. Most wizards, including myself I have to admit, believe it is because they just haven't the right magic for this. Yes, Harry, even I am prejudiced in this. It is rather difficult to overcome everything you have been raised by."

Harry nodded, he sure understood. It was very difficult to get free of the image the Dursleys had made him believe about himself.

"I believe you should write down your way on paper, and perhaps we have found the way to let everyone gain access to their magical core. Perhaps muggleborns should do it the muggle way with meditation, while the halfbloods should use your method. Of course, still not everyone will be able to gain access to all their magic, but they should be able to access more than they do now. We will offer this to the sixth and seventh year students if it really does work. What do you think Harry?"

Harry had to think this over. It did sound like a good idea, and if he could help others with it? "Yes it's a good idea sir."

With that they spend the rest of the hour playing Exploding Snap (which set Albus' beard on fire once) sipping hot chocolate, eating biscuits and just talking.

So when Remus and Severus came in it was to be greeted by a biscuit and chocolate, which they took with pleasure (albeit a bit of surprise as well).

Then Albus left them, to do those boring Headmastery things he said he just had to do.

Severus and Remus changed out of their teaching robes, and helped Harry to the bathroom because he really had to go. Then they left to the Room, where the last werewolves of the community would get the potion.

They were already waiting, and quickly Harry and Severus distributed the potion. They waited with making a new batch, as the Potion Mistress was expected by now.

And indeed she came. Escorted by Dobby the house elf, she strode into the Room, right towards Severus, who bowed slightly to her, and kissed her hand. She smiled at him.

"Bonjour Severus. Perhaps you can do the introductions?" Her voice didn't sound very French to Harry's ears, and later he would learn she originally was English as well.

"Very well Francisca. This young man is Harry Potter, and the other one is Remus Lupin, who teaches Defence here. Harry is the one who developed the potion."

Turning to Harry and Remus. "This is Francisca LeSage, Potions Mistress, and Potions teacher at Beauxbaton."

"Hello Ma'am." Harry murmered suddenly feeling a bit shy while in front of this impossing woman. For she looked imposing indeed. She was perhaps even taller than Severus (though not by much) and stood straight. She was thin, with a long body. She had piercing blue eyes, and dark brown hair with streaks of grey, which was an unusual combination in Harry's eyes. Her hair was done up in a long braid which fell down her back. She wore black robes, which were finely made, and showed of her family crest, as well as the Potions' Mastery signet. Her face was thin, with some wrinkles visible, but still feminine enough. However, her face changed when she smiled slightly at Harry.

"No reason to call me that young man. Francisca is fine by me. Especially if you have created this potion. Perhaps _I _should call _you _Mister Potter, as you have done something I haven't been able to do."

He blushed, and ducked his head. "No please, don't." He murmered, leaving Severus and Remus in an amused state.

Then Remus decided to help him out, and he bowed slightly to Francisca. "Welcome Francisca. We are glad you came so quickly."

She smiled at him. "Now I know you were once a werewolf, so perhaps you can show me the result of the potion?"

Smiling Remus turned into his wolf form, ran a few rounds, carefull not to touch anything, and changed back.

Francisca clapped in delight. "Wonderfull. I see you have done a very good job Harry. Shall we go over the process now, as I am quite eager to learn."

Harry's eye lit up in pleasure. He didn't know why he suddenly felt the urge to be so shy and silent around her, but perhaps it was her presence. However, if they were going to be making the potion, he would be more in his element.

So discussing the ingredients, the way it should be stirred, and the special cauldron with her they were soon bussy making the next batch of potions. Harry figured that it had a shell life of about two weeks, so they would make a batch every day, until the special cauldrons were finished (hopefully in a week) and then Francisca would be able to help a lot of werewolves in one go.

Remus entered the Room a few hours later, to get everyone for dinner, and noticed that it was the perfect time, as they were just cleaning up, because the potion had to simmer for twelve hours.

"Dinnertime, everyone. You have about ten minutes to clean up, before we have to be in the Great Hall. So I suggest you hurry up."

Severus quickly pushed the weelchair out of the Room, which Harry sealed of, and they walked quickly towards their room. Francisca walked along as well, since she was placed in an extra room that had been added.

After a refresing short wash, they were ready to go to the Great Hall. After they entered and found their seats, Minerva started talking with Harry about Albus' reaction, and was quite satisfied with hearing the result. She was also delighted to find out Harry might be able to heal his own eye. Severus and Francisca were talking about their lives, and of course, potions. Remus was just helping Harry eat, and occasionally entered their conversations.

After dinner, they were joined by a delighted Ron and Hermione. Hermione had to be pried of Harry's neck as she was so happy that he got his memories back, she nearly choked him by her hugging.

Francisca retreated to her bedroom, claiming the trip had tired her out. Remus and Severus seated themselves at the big table to start marking summerwork from the students, while Ron, Hermione and Harry sat on the couch. Hermione seemed to need a constant reminder that Harry was really remembering again, as she kept asking him about things (only nice ones mind you). Then they talked about their classes of the day, which included Potions.

Ron was very excited. "You should have been there Harry, it was great. First Professor Snape just came in calmly, and started to question us about last years work. He even told some of the Slytherins they had it wrong. Then he described in great detail how we had to make the potion, and why certain steps were necessary. Heck, I actually understood everything. Even Neville calmed down, though I still wonder how he ended up getting an E at his OWL's. And we will begin making the potion the next class, so we still have time to do more research. You know I don't like research, but it sure sounds interesting."

Ron had apparantly forgotten that Professor Snape was in the same room, because he kept on talking about it. Also how Draco Malfoy had lost points and got a detention for being a prat. Then Neville had earned points because he could describe several plants correctly.

Remus was looking and listening on in amusement. Snape wanted to interfere at first, afraid he would have to listen to his lesson being bashed, but was pleasantly surprised by Ron Weasleys talk. So Harry had been right, this way of teaching did work better. He smiled slightly to himself, and reminded that he would tuck Harry in that night, and would thank him then.

Hermione was glowing with pride at her boyfriend, as she hadn't forgotten Professor Snape was in the same room. And she would get the story from Harry, as she was sure he had something to do with this.

All in all the evening proceeded pleasantly for Harry, who was happy being tucked between his two best friends. He enjoyed their stories, their bickering, and helped them making homework. When curfew approached, Remus reminded them of it, and Hermione and Ron left, after giving Harry a hug (Hermione) and a few pats on the back (Ron). When they had walked out of the door, Harry yawned. He slumped slightly on the couch. All in all it had been a very tiring but pleasant day for him. His eyes flew open however (he hadn't noticed closing them) when he was lifted up in strong arms, and carried to his bedroom. Severus gently put him on the bed, and changed him into his pyjamas.

"It seems I need to thank you for your advice, little one."

Harry looked at him in wonder. He had never heard Severus speak to him like that, so soft, and caring. "Thank you for telling me how to improve my teaching skills, I must admit, Mr Weasley nearly gave me a heart attack admitting liking my class."

Harry laughed softly, he opened up his arms again, and Severus took him in a firm hug. "You're quite welcome Severus. It's nice to be able to help in such ways."

Severus ruffled his hair, and let him go again. He helped Harry to the bathroom again, and then tucked him into bed. When Harry was snuggled under the blankets, Severus decided to read some more from Harry's book 'the Complete Chronicles of Narnia', but he stopped after one page, as Harry had already fallen asleep.

"Don't worry Harry. I will let you help in any way you want. And I will help you and your friends as well."

He gave Harry a slight kiss on his forehead, and silently walked from the room. In the living room Remus was waiting for him.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"We're friends now too?"

Severus raised his eyebrow and just gave Remus a look.

Then he smacked him upside his head, and laughing walked away.

Remus stared after him, and just before he shut the door to his bedroom, he shouted: "I suppose that was a yes?"

His only answer was more laughter.

Smiling to himself, Remus also went to bed, feeling very happy about it all.


End file.
